30 dias para Conquistar
by Chiyo Asakura
Summary: Una apuesta puede convertirse en la ruina de cualquiera, mas si esta en juego algo que amas.30 dias seran suficientes para conquistar? Lograra su cometido? los intentos, problemas y risas no faltaran. Epilogo y Final XD arriba! y llameante XD
1. Chapter 1

"**30 días para conquistar"**

**Capítulo I: "Apuesta"**

De por sí, las cosas no pueden ir peor. Pero la pregunta al dilema es: ¿Cómo le voy a hacer para que se dejen?

Pensaba una y otra vez la forma de hacerlos caer, en menos de treinta días debía de hacerlo, y era una apuesta muy buena por cierto, no solo por el chico sino por lo demás. (fans no me maten)

**Flash Back**

-siempre te le quedas viendo –le dijo Tomoyo a Sakura, quien miraba desde la ventana que daba al patio

-no digas tonterías Tomoyo –

-es la verdad, y te molesta que ande con ella ¿cierto? –

-todas nos hemos dado cuenta –dijo Rika apareciendo con Yamazaki

-si de verdad lo amas, entonces… -dijo Yamazaki viendo a Rika

-hagamos una apuesta –dijo Rika

-¿Qué? ¿están locos? –dijo Sakura incrédula

-acepta, no tienes nada que perder –dijo Tomoyo

-me sorprende su actitud, pero bueno digan –dijo Sakura

-hemos hablado todos y llegamos al acuerdo: tienes 30 días para separarlos y luego conquistarlo, si ganas, aparte de que te ganas al bombón de tus sueños, te hacemos la tarea durante un mes, y… -dijo Tomoyo

-¿y? –

-los ahorros de este año de cada uno –dijo Rika

-¡ah no! ¡¿sus ahorros?! no, quiten eso, si quieren que acepte su apuesta, pero si pierdo… -

-nos haces la tarea a los tres y un pastel a la semana, cuatro pasteles en total –dijo Yakazaki

-me parece justo –dijo Sakura meditando –pero pido una condición –

-¿Cuál? –preguntaron los tres

-que Tomoyo me ayude, no en todo, pero para realizar los planes –dijo

-bien, entonces es un trato? –preguntó Rika

-un trato, y nadie puede echarse para atrás –dijo Sakura

-eso dilo por ti misma –dijo Yamazaki

-oye, extraño que Yamazaki no haya dicho alguna mentira –pensó Tomoyo en voz alta

-¡hey! –dijo mientras Rika se reía

-lo siento –dijo riendo

Fin del Flash Back

La verdad es que no sabía porque a ellos se les había ocurrido semejante barbaridad, y lo peor, ella había aceptado. se recostó baca arriba en su cama, sumergiéndose en el recuerdo de ese rostro… tan varonil, tan delicado y tan bello… (demasiada su exageración XD) pero era verdad.

Mañana comenzaba su plazo, esperaba lograrlo por el bien de su corazón y de su cerebro.

------

Hooola, bueno publiqué este fic porque lo tenía tirado desde que vi la serie, hace un par de años, y… es algo extraño que una chica haga eso, pero… ¡que! es chilero!, bueno espero que les guste y que me sigan en una locura… loca!!! dejen sus reviews, que me alegran la vida y que la musa me siga y me apoye con mis fics.

A ver como le va a Sakurita con su apuesta…. ¿ustedes lo harían? XD me dicen si si o si no, me gustaría leer lo que creen de esa pregunta XD.


	2. Chapter 2

(n/a) : nota del autor

-"blando" –pensamientos de los personajes

**negrilla, letra en negrilla: **narración de Sakura XD

Espero que les guste. XD

"**30 Días para Conquistar"**

**Capítulo II: "Día I: Conociendo a mi objetivo"**

-Sakurita, ¿estás lista? –me dijo Tomoyo con su cámara

-ya –le dije sin titubear –creo que esto va a ser un desastre –

-no lo creo, solo hay que actuar bien –me sonrió

**La verdad de las cosas, creo que me he metido en un lío demasiado peligroso, si me llega a descubrir…. ¡ahhhh!**

**Estábamos en la escuela, a la hora del receso, en el jardín de atrás.**

-Sakura, grabamos en 3… 2…. 1 –dijo Tomoyo

**La cámara la activó y empezamos a grabar.**

-Hola, soy Sakura Kinomoto –dije mientras me filmaban, estaba nerviosa –esta es una grabación que haremos a lo largo de 30 días, que según la apuesta, es el plazo para poder separar y conquistar a nuestro objetivo: Syaoran Li, un apuesto muchacho de quien… me gusta. Hoy iniciaremos con la fase 1: debemos de conocer a nuestros objetivos: Syaoran Li, y a su novia "Elena" –su nombre lo dije con énfasis -… haremos una entrevista alegando que es de la clase de estadística, para nuestro favor el es de otro grado, uno más alto. Bien comencemos –dijo Sakura

-¡listo! ¡te veías tan bien! –dijo Tomoyo cortando escena –bueno, ahora voy con Li, mientras vas con su novia, trata de seguir las preguntas que redactamos hace un rato –

-espero que salga bien –dije para mi misma –empecemos

**Las dos tomamos diferentes direcciones diferentes, la verdad es que yo no le iba a hacer la entrevista, a otro amigo le pedí que le hiciese la entrevista. Pero esto lo tomé en cuenta hace unos instantes, por eso no le pude decir a Tomoyo.**

**Mi amigo, que por circunstancias de protección, le pondremos el alias de "Derek", el se dirigió hacia Elena, Elena era una joven atractiva, delgada, rubia y con ojos azules cielo. Empezó con el test. Luego de que terminó (tras unos 10 o 15 min) nos fuimos al salón de música, a reportarme lo que hizo.**

-primero, lo que me ofreciste –me dijo bromeando

-ya, toma –dije dándole un almuerzo, que había preparado en mi casa –ahora los detalles –

-Sakura… ¿estás aquí? –preguntó Tomoyo abriendo la puerta del salón

**Ahogué un grito, pensé que había entrado un profesor, Tomoyo rió y cerró la puerta tras ver varias veces el pasillo despejado.**

-ya lo tengo todo –dijo Tomoyo sosteniendo su videocámara

-¿lo grabaste? –

-si, quedó muy bien –dijo Tomoyo –ah¡ Hola Derek –

-hola, toma esto y solo te digo una cosa –lo dijo muy serio -¡me pasas los videos cuando termine la apuesta! –

-ah? pero pensé que… -

-si es cierto que no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero… creo que lo puedes conseguir… solo échale ganas y te puse algunas notas, utilízalas hasta cuando seas amiga de el, ya verás como cae muajaja –rió malévolamente

-me das miedo –le dije espantada

-yo ya he hecho esto, y lo he visto, pero sé que podrás –puso fin y se fue del salón con cuidado

-veremos las notas en mi casa, no creo que aquí sea muy seguro –le dije a Tomoyo

-si –Tomoyo aún reía por lo que había dicho Derek

**Salimos del salón con cuidado, el pasillo era largo y aún faltaba para llegar a nuestro salón, cuando oímos tocaron el timbre y salimos corriendo, todos los alumnos empezaban a subir, unos corriendo, otros caminando. En eso voltee a ver a Tomoyo que me seguía en mis carreras y cuando sentí… Puch!!! Me había topado con alguien y había caído encima de él. Nadie reparó en lo ocurrido.**

-lo siento!!!! lo siento mucho!!! –dije levantándome

**Le extendí mi mano y el la tomó, lo jalé y casi me caigo de nuevo, el me sujetó. Casi me caigo de nuevo al ver quien era…. Syaoran Li!!!!!**

-creo que los dos íbamos distraídos –dijo viéndome con sus ojos cafés, que me derretían

-perdón, es que iba corriendo… no fue mi intención –dije toda roja y sin escuchar muy bien lo que me había dicho

-no te preocupes, eso le pasa a cualquiera –me dijo sonriéndome

**Me sentí morir, pero lo disimulé sonriéndole. **

-por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas? –me preguntó

-soy… soy… –tartamudee un poco –Sakura Kinomoto… y… tu? –dije viéndolo

-soy Syaoran Li, nos vemos –dijo yéndose a su salón

**Me quedé inmóvil, Tomoyo me sacudió y nos fuimos al salón, aún estaba petrificada de lo que había ocurrido.**

-------------------------------------

-ahhhh Tomoyo, eso fue algo… bonito! –dije apretujando una almohada contra mi pecho

-lo que me sorprendió fue su amabilidad –dije mientras Tomoyo me observaba –veo que siempre que es serio –

-a veces las apariencias engañan –me dijo observándome detenidamente -¿estás enamorada? verdad o solo es una obsesión? –

-ahhh la verdad es que si, sé que solo lo he visto y hasta hoy lo he tratado, pero sus ojos me derriten, al verlo feliz sonrío, espero hacer las cosas bien para que me corresponda –dijo Sakura

-entonces dudas de que lo logres? –preguntó curiosa

-no lo sé, se que apenas estamos empezando… pero si, va a ser difícil -

-bueno, si queremos que todo esto funcione, manos a la obra –me dijo con su singular sonrisa, que me animaba

-bien, que tenemos en las notas … y el video –

-pongamos el video –

**Tomoyo puso el video, estábamos en mi cuarto por cierto, me tiene nerviosa todo el asunto.**

**Video**

-Hola, buenos días, puedo hacerte unas preguntas –dijo mientras enfocaba a Syaoran

-claro –dijo el tranquilo -¿de qué se trata?-

-estamos haciendo una estadística de 50 estudiantes, en la cual debemos describir los gustos, aficiones, etc. Para ver su concordancia y si los gustos varían, en porcentajes claro –

-está bien, continúa –

-¿Cuál es tú edad? –

-16 –

-¿Qué clase te gusta?

-Matemáticas y deportes

-¿Qué comida te gusta?

-Tenshin y Chocolate

-¿Qué materia no te gusta?

-Japonés

-¿comida que no te gusta?

-pastel de papa

-Fecha de nacimiento

-13 de julio

-color favorito

-verde

-Hobbie

-Leer y practicar con mi espada

-¿tienes espada?

-si, era la de mi padre

-entonces, ¿practicas algún arte marcial?

-si,

-ohhh, eso es increíble, una pregunta más, que te gusta más, ¿la naturaleza o la ciudad para pasear?

-La naturaleza

-ohh eres tal lindo, gracias por tu tiempo

-de nada –

**Fin del Video**

-Luego de eso platicamos un rato, jeje, se me había olvidado la encuesta –rió –el es muy amable -

-veo que descubriste algo –le dije sin pensar

**Tomoyo solo me vio extrañada de mis palabras, y negó. Simplemente levantó los hombros y rió. Ella siempre me intriga.**

------------------------------------------------------------------

Hooola a todos!!!

ya salió del horno este cap, como siempre Sakurita nos proporciona todos los datos, espero que les haya gustado y que dejen sus reviews y que me sigan en mi locura. Ya viene lo bueno, ya el plan en acción. ¿lo logrará Sakura? ¿Syaoran es amable y… sonríe? ¿Cuándo es serio? ¿Cómo conocer la verdadera personalidad de Syaoran? entre otras y más preguntas en el siguiente cap (siguientes jeje). Gracias por sus reviews, a Mary-T06,Daniani (tienes un lindo nombre(el real)XD), Ashaki, rukia alejandra, lfanycka. Gracias XDXDXD me alegraron el corazón.

Bueno, estaré actualizando lo más pronto que pueda, ya que tengo dos historias más, una a la que le debo dar final y la otra que tengo que recopilar info, y que acabo de empezar. Gracias por leer este fic, dejen coments que ayudan a que la musa me ayude en el camino de la fanfiction jaja. Puede que mañana este el cap, yo digo jeje.


	3. Chapter 3

(n/a) : nota del autor

-"blando" –pensamientos de los personajes

**Negrilla, letra en negrilla: **narración de Sakura XD

Espero que les guste. XD

"**30 Días para Conquistar"**

**Capítulo** **III: "Día 2: Plan de Maniobra Evasiva"**

**Me levanté muy temprano ese día, por cierto es viernes, quedamos con Tomoyo para poder iniciar con el plan, por cierto, les contaré cuando me enamoré del lindo ¡bombón!, del cual suspiro cada vez que me levanto.**

**Flash Back**

_Era un día cualquiera, en la secundaria, yo estaba practicando con las porristas cuando se acercaron los jugadores de soccer, y habían agregado a dos nuevos, en eso vi a Syaoran, sentí como nuestras miradas se cruzaban, pero el repentinamente fue abrazado por esa…. ¡zoooo! ja, mejor no lo digo, bien, ahí se fue toda la magia del momento, luego me senté mientras entrenaban, sentí como mi corazón latía a mil por hora, era como... ¡Amor a primera vista!._

**Fin del Flash Back**

**Desde entonces, no he podido olvidarlo, a veces me siento estúpida por ello, pero el amor que siento por él puede más. Cada vez que mi mirada lo encontraba, tenía que disimular, luego me di cuenta que habían un montón de muchachas siguiéndolo, era su ¡propio fansclub! ¡Cómo no si él es tan lindo!, pero siempre se comportaba demasiado serio y terminó por matar al fansclub. jaja, ese día no se me olvida, otro día se los contaré.**

**Como iba diciendo, nos encontramos las dos en el parque pingüino, a las 5:30 AM, ¡demasiado frío!, nos sentamos al final del resbaladero, ella traía unas notas y una bolsa grande. Respiramos profundo y ella inició.**

**-**según la información que tenemos, creo que tengo una idea –

-¿en serio? –le dije curiosa –pero eso no va en contra de la apuesta –le pregunté

-tu dijiste que si te ayudaba aceptarías, así que yo te estoy ayudando, como una buena amiga que busca tu felicidad –

-eres muy linda Tomoyo-dije colorada

-siguiendo, ayer les pregunté a dos que son sus amigos de noveno grado, y me dijeron que le gustaba pasear por los parques y los bosques, en eso la pregunta fue acertada –

-¿y?

-y que a Elena no le gustan esos lugares, mira las notas –

**Hasta ahora me había percatado de ese detalle, si no es por Tomoyo…. uh! me salva la vida!.**

**-**pero eso no fue peligroso para nuestro plan –le pregunté

-lo hice discretamente –me dijo riendo

-bien… veamos… ummm complicado –dije viendo al cielo, pidiendo ayuda

-jaja –rió entretenida

-pero ¿Por qué pensaste que la información era errónea? –

-pregunté un par de detalles y quise confirmarlo –

-parece que fueras tú la de la apuesta –le dije viendo al cielo

-jeje –rió con su particular sonrisa

-entonces comencemos –dijo alzando la bolsa que había mencionado

-¿Qué es eso?

-tu vestido, quiero verte con uno diferente cada día, se he ha ocurrido un montón de diseños –dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos

-me da un poco de pena

-es que quiero que todo salga bien para ti Sakura –

**Me fui a cambiar, me preguntarán donde, pues Tomoyo llevaba unos de esos famosos aros sostenidos por tubos con una cortina, era tan práctica que nunca me imaginé que lo llevara ahí. Salí del vestidor, llevaba un vestido color menta, con decoraciones amarillas, que estaban en los bordes, en la gran moña de lado de la cintura, las mangas y la cinta del pelo. Las mangas no estaban pegadas al vestido, y era straple, llevaba botas del color del vestido, con una cinta en la parte alta con un cascabel. Tomoyo sacó su cámara, pero yo la interrumpí.**

**-**ehh Tomoyo… a todo esto no se qué vamos a hacer –le dije roja

-es cierto, toma, lee esto –me dijo pasándome una hoja

-ohhh –dije al leerlo

-grabamos en 3… 2… 1… -

**La cámara se activó y yo empecé.**

**-**bueno, hoy comenzamos el segundo día del plazo de la apuesta, estamos en el parque Pingüino, a las 5:55 AM, hoy comenzaremos con el plan: "Plan de Maniobra Evasiva", según mi coordinadora, empezaremos a destruir la relación de Syaoran y "Elena", saboteando sus encuentros y provocando otros males jeje. Mi coordinadora, Tomoyo Daidoulli, ha elaborado el plan de hoy, y con una cosa que se me ocurre, esto podría salir mejor de lo que pensamos. ¡manos a la obra!

**Fin de la grabación.**

-¡listo! –dijo dejando de filmar -¡quedaste tan linda! –

-¡ay Tomoyo! –le dije apenada

**Luego de eso, me cambié y luego nos fuimos a clases, la verdad es que iba muy animada, el plan de Tomoyo y el extra de mi cabeza iba a dar un poco más de lo esperado. En eso, pensé lo del nombre, cosa que le pregunté.**

-¿Por qué se llama "Plan de Maniobra Evasiva? –

-emmm…. lo vi en una película –me dijo riendo al final

Caída animé de mi parte.

**Durante los recesos, Tomoyo y yo seguimos a la parejita, Syaoran solo la escuchaba, ¡Dios, no sabe que los demás se aburren con sus pláticas estúpidas!!!!, luego lo vi riendo de las tonterías de "Elena", que rayos. En eso nos fuimos caminando hacia nuestra clase, pero antes vimos la clase de Syaoran, Tomoyo se quedó afuera vigilando mientras yo revisaba la mochila de él, ¿Cómo sabía cuál era?, pues la tenía grabada en mi mente desde hace mucho tiempo, hasta sé que lleva de almuerzo, en eso encontré una caja de chocolates con una nota pegada, era algo simplona pero no estaba ahí por eso, hice lo que "tenía" qué hacer con esa caja, jeje y salimos con Tomoyo hacia el patio, jalando nuestros almuerzos de una vez. De nuevo encontramos a nuestros objetivos y nos ocultamos en unos arbustos, un poco lejos de ellos, lo suficiente para que no nos oyeran pero nosotros si a ellos. Tomoyo sacó un juego de ajedrez y ordenó las piezas, luego me pidió que jugáramos, a la mitad del juego me dijo que lo dejara. Todo esto era parte de nuestro plan. En eso vimos que Syaoran sacaba la caja de chocolates. Tomoyo inició la grabación.**

**Inicio de la grabación**

**-**Elena, te compré esto, espero que te guste –le dijo Syaoran a Elena entregándole la caja de chocolates

-tan lindo, como te quiero por eso –le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

-bueno… ¡ábrelo! –dijo Syaoran animado

En eso que lo abre, la tira al suelo pegando un grito, y las cucarachas, cochinillas, gusanos y grillos salen despavoridos, estaba muy enojada.

-¡¿Cómo puedes hacerme dos veces la misma broma?! –le gritó mientras le daba una cachetada que resonó en todo el patio

-pero… umm –dijo Syaoran confundido, mientras se sobaba la mejilla

-no te molestes en disculparte, no me llames –dijo mientras se iba con su almuerzo en mano

-¡Elena! –exclamó Syaoran

**Fin de la grabación.**

**-**¡desgraciada! ¡¿Cómo se atrevió a pegarle semejante cachetada?! –susurré indignada

-calma Sakurita –me dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa malévola que nunca antes había visto –ya nos desquitaremos jeje-

-me das miedo a veces Tomoyo –

**En eso vimos que Syaoran pateó la caja, pero… ¿estaba contento?, se veía que había esbozado una sonrisa de satisfacción. El es extraño a veces, pero nunca había visto en alguien una reacción de ese tipo. Respiré contenta, había funcionado el plan, aunque estaba preocupada, mi conciencia no había reaccionado ante nada, entonces estaba haciendo bien. Menuda tontería.**

**En eso, oímos que había pelea, un poco cerca de donde nosotros estábamos, levantamos la cabeza y vimos que unos tipos había entrado al patio de la secundaria, y que golpeaban a un chico. Cuando vimos, Syaoran fue en su auxilio, Tomoyo se tapó la boca angustiada, me preocupé.**

**-**¿conoces a ese chico? –pregunté

-emm… si –dijo sin dejar de ver la pelea –es el amigo de Syaoran, Eriol San –dijo Tomoyo

-¿Qué podemos hacer? –me pregunté a mi misma

**En eso estaba cuando vi que había sido lanzado uno de esos tipos (por cierto era como 10) hacia donde estábamos escondidas, las dos dimos un grito, Syaoran lanzó una maldición e intentó dirigirse hacia donde estábamos nosotras, (por cierto ya nos había visto ya que nos habíamos levantado), pero él no pudo auxiliarnos, ya que lo tenían acorralado. El tipo se nos acercó con un cuchillo, me puse delante de Tomoyo, ¡de ninguna manera permitiría que dañaran a mi amiga!, al ver que me ponía en alerta, el tipo se nos dejó ir, me hizo una cortada en el brazo, aproveché y lo agarré del brazo, se lo torcí y le di una buena propina de patadas, le pasé el brazo por atrás fracturándole el hombro y lo lancé al suelo con tal violencia que lo dejé inconsciente(n/a:¡que violenta! culpen a los videojuegos jeje), jalé a Tomoyo y corrimos hacia Syaoran, dejé a Tomoyo detrás de la banca, le pedí que fuera por ayuda, y corrí hacia los tipos, lo peor es que todos tenían cuchillo, ¡menudos pandilleros!, agarré al más próximo, lo patee con estilo y velocidad, lo lancé al suelo con fuerza, le torcí los brazos y lo levanté para aventarlo contra la pared, se preguntarán porque tengo tanta fuerza, bueno he practicado saben, me gusta estar preparada desde que me asaltaron enfrente de mi casa y se… ¡LLEVARON MI MP4! Y ¡QUE COMPRÉ EN NAVIDAD!. Bueno, regresando al problema, los tipos que os mencionaba eran tal vez de unos 16 u 18 años, pero aún así eran peligrosos. En eso vi que por poco apuñalaban a ¡MI SYAORAN!, corrí y agarré al que lo quería dañar, pero ese desgraciado si tenía habilidad en el contraataque, empezó por detener mis patadas, di un giró y le propiné uno en la cabeza, dejándolo algo embotado, en eso vi que Syaoran lo dejó inconsciente de una patada, Eriol San daba guerra, pero él si estaba lastimado. Corrí por Erion San (para evitar malos entendido, por supuesto, y segundo porque él lo necesitaba, esos tipos eran duros huesos de roer) me coloqué espalda con espalda con él y los tres seguimos peleando, Syaoran era más veloz que yo y que golpes, ahh lo admiro enterito XD.**

**Dirán "¿pero nadie se dio cuenta?", ¡claro que sí! Muchos alumnos corrieron a llamar a la policía, otros a los profesores y dos o tres se atrevieron a ayudarnos. En cuestión de cinco minutos llegaron los policías, pero nosotros ya los teníamos "bajo control", así como nos dejaron con unos moretes y cortadas superficiales, ellos quedaron hasta inconscientes aja. Tomoyo corrió hasta donde estábamos siendo interrogados por los policías, al llegar ella, también la interrogaron, luego de que me abrazara preocupada por mí.**

**-**no se preocupen más, estos tipos por fin irán a la cárcel, gracias por su cooperación –dijo uno de los policías

-de nada –dijimos los cuatro

-vayan con el paramédico, ahí les van a revisar –dijo mientras nos conducía hacia la ambulancia

**Luego que nos revisaron y nos pusieron banditas en un par de cortadas (a Syaoran y a mí), solo nos dijeron que tuvimos suerte, en lo que revisaban a Eriol, quien estaba junto con Tomoyo, Syaoran me sonrió y me dijo.**

-oye, gracias por ayudarnos –

-ddee….naada… -dije nerviosa y colorada

-¿estás bien? –me preguntó viéndome con esos ojos…

-sí, creo que tengo mucho calor –le dije riendo, la verdad es que solo verlo se me curaba hasta la gripa

-eres impresionante –me dijo con cierta admiración -¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear así?

-es… que hace como tres años practico Karate do, en el doyo de Takasuhiro –

-¡increible! –me dijo alegre -¡yo también estudié ahí! –

-¡¿en serio?! –le dije emocionada

-¿Cómo es que no te vi? –se preguntó pensativo

-¿desde cuándo vas? –pregunté yo confianzuda, pero él no se dio cuenta

-igual que tú, y como solo hay un horario….-dijo mientras pensaba –ahhh!!!! ya me acordé, contigo terminamos en las finales!!!!! en ese entonces te decía… ¡cerecita! –

-¡ahhh! ¡tú eras el que siempre me molestaba con eso! –dije asombradamente exaltada

-si que cambiaste cerecita –me dijo riendo

-"dime así por toda la vida… chinnnn….porque no me di cuenta antes…" –pensó Sakura –bueno, ya no me digas así –

-vamos, te queda muy bien para una jovencita como tu –dijo sonriéndome

**Juro que me quedé embobada con eso, pero por un par de segundos, en eso me recordé como le decían los demás niños.**

-está bien-dije rendida, el sonrió contento –pero me dejas decirte "mocoso" –reí con ganas

**Él se coloró, no sé si de enojado o de qué, pero me agradó verlo así.**

-¡a la gran! ¡Pensé que no te acordarías! –Dijo riendo al final de cuentas –mejor dime Syaoran

-ahhh…. está bien –dije celebrando dentro de mi

-así que la dulce cerecita aprendió a pelear –dijo Eriol apareciendo con Tomoyo, quien por cierto tenía la cámara en la mano

-¡oye! –le reclamé

-¡cuatro ojos! ¡Casi te matan! –bromeó Syaoran

-como siempre, tus lindos comentarios –dijo Eriol sarcástico

-¿te acuerdas de Eriol? –dijo Syaoran como presentándomelo –el era uno de los renacuajos que no avanzaban –dijo bromeando

-igual que tu –dijo Eriol

-ahhh –dije acordándome –te decían… la rana René –

**Syaoran estalló en carcajadas, Eriol le siguió después, Tomoyo quedó un poco confundida, yo también reí un poco, me deleitaba en escuchar su risa (ahhh Syaoran). Pero como dicen, no todo dura para siempre, ya que la pinche desgraciada y ¡zoooor! ahí me quedo de Elena, se le tiró por la espalda, abrazándolo con fuerza, no solo Syaoran estaba algo mallugado y estaba bien pues, pero no era la gracia, sentí hervir la sangre de mi cuerpo de la pura ira.**

**-**¿estás bien mi amor? –dijo Elena melosa

-emm si –dijo Syaoran un tanto molesto -¿no que estabas enojado conmigo?

-si, pero escuché lo que pasó en el patio –dijo besándolo en la mejilla –y…

-¿me permites un momento? –dijo Syaoran soltándose del agarre de ella –vengan

**Nos alejamos de Elena por unos momentos. Syaoran respiró profundo, recuperando su alegría. Era tan lindo con nosotros.**

**-**tengo una idea, vamos a comer helados mañana, para conversar entre amigos –rió ante la última frase

-claro -dijo rápido Tomoyo –eso es una buena idea –

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –le preguntó Syaoran a Tomoyo

-Tomoyo Daidoulli –dijo sonriendo

-¿ves? te dije que tenía una linda sonrisa –dijo Eriol, cosa que Tomoyo se sonrojó con el comentario

-¡Syaoran! –exclamó la peli teñida

-¡rayos! -susurró enojado –bueno, nos vemos mañana a las 2:00 PM en la heladería "POPS" que está cerca del centro comercial –dijo Syaoran

-claro –dijimos las dos

**Ellos se despidieron y se fueron con "Elena" a su clase, nosotras regresamos a la nuestra, mientras le platicaba los detalles a Tomoyo (los cuales se había perdido), pero luego me dijo que TODO lo había grabado. Caída anime de mi parte.**

**Conclusión de este día, la verdad es que estoy confundida, las reacciones que tiene Syaoran me tienen intrigada, pero bueno, este fue un día muy especial, espero que los demás sean igual.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hooola!!

Otro capi más!!!! estoy emocionada porque este fic ha tenido una respuesta que superó todas mis expectativas (y al otro fic!), otros me dirán : "pero si solo tienes 8 reviews" (asi me ha dicho mi hermana XP) pero qué, pensé que no iba a tener jaja. Y unos comentarios tan lindos, que no me arrepiento de haberla subido, y además que por eso la musa me ha inspirado mucho más, y he visto que bastante gente ha leído mi historia (WoW!!!) me siento agradecida con ustedes, porque si no fuera por ustedes esto no sería posible ( y también gracias a facfiction por dejarme publicar jeje), de todo corazón muchas gracias. Lo actualizaré tan pronto como me sea posible, y se que dicen que no se puede responder reviews aquí, pero lo haré rapidin ya que los anteriores no lo había hecho:

lfanycka : claro que la verás en acción, creo que hasta te dará vergüenza ajena, jaja.

rukia alejandra : que bueno que te pareciera interesante y que te haya gustado, Syaoran es robable, todos queremos robarnos a ese bombomsote!!! jeje XD

Ashaki : gracias, que bueno que te gustó. ¿te la imaginaste? jaja, que bueno jeje, Tomoyo suele ser asi??? si! jajaja

Daniani : como te dije en el cap 1, que lindo nombre, así se llama mi tía, me gusto eso de que te gustó y directo, y los porfa conti, como cuatro no? pero no te preocupes, los complazco a todos y lo actualizaré lo más rápido que pueda, porque yo también soy así, cuando pasan un montón de meses sin actualizar, me digo: ¿Qué pasó?, pero la paciencia de santo que tengo… ja, oye espero tu coment de estos dos capis XD

Mary-T06 : ¿a quien no le gusta apostar?, tienes razón, es divertido. que bueno que te gustó y lo de Tomoyo… no prometo nada jaja. gracias por tus coments, que bueno que te gustó el choque del pasillo. jeje

Sasha Kinoli: gracias por tus coments, tanto en esta historia como en la otra. que bueno que te gustara esta locura. XD

me despido y que la musa de la inspiración Los acompañe!!!, dejen coments sobre esta historia, sii!!! los espero con ansias, ohh una cosa, como se puede ver las visitas en total???


	4. Chapter 4

(n/a) : nota del autor

-"blando" –pensamientos de los personajes

**Negrilla, letra en negrilla: **narración de Sakura XD

PME: Plan de Maniobra Evasiva

Espero que les guste. XD

"**30 Días para Conquistar"**

**Capítulo** **IV: "Día 3: PME: Segundo paso: Desesperación"**

**Hoy sábado, son las 5:30 AM, me dirán el ¿porque estoy despierta a esta hora?, no es porque haya quedado con Tomoyo, sino que realmente no pude dormir, estaba tan emocionada que mi mente recreaba una y otra vez todo lo sucedido, como si fuera una película, la verdad es que lo disfruté aunque estaba un poco cansada. En eso me recordé que tuve un poco de problemas con mi papá y mi hermano cuando me vieron llegar con unas cuantas cortaditas, ¿Qué son un par de cortaditas con la semejante aventura que tuve? les contaré:**

**Flash Back**

Tomoyo me acompaño hasta mí casa, ella quería estar segura de que estaba bien. La verdad es que no se lo reprocho, yo creo que al revés yo me pondría peor. Llegamos a mi casa, entonces la invite a tomar té y comer unos pastelitos que había hecho mi papá. Entramos las dos y ¡oH! sorpresa!! Mi padre y mi hermano habían llegado. ¿Tan temprano?

-Buenas tardes Señor Fujitaka –dijo Tomoyo saludando

Mi padre también la saludó. Pero le pidió a Tomoyo que esperara en la sala, mi padre me llevó a la cocina donde esperaba mi hermano, ellos dos me vieron preocupados. Yo supuse que los llamaron de la secundaria.

-Nos llamó la directora –comenzó mi padre

-"acerté" –pensé tranquila

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó allá? –me preguntó Touya, mi hermano

A pesar de que mi hermano es un poco serio y hasta demasiado molestón conmigo, siempre se preocupa por mí. Terminé contándoles todo lo que pasó (obviando lo de la apuesta, la verdad mentí un poquito), mi papá me pidió que la próxima vez tuviera cuidado y que me alejara de eso. Mi hermano solo rió, y me dijo que como me iban a poder ganar si estaban luchando contra un mounstro!!!, me enojé.

**Fin del Flash Back**

**Lo bueno de todo eso es que no pasó a más de recomendaciones, luego llamé a Tomoyo y nos fuimos al cuarto, riendo y planeando el siguiente paso. Pero se hizo muy tarde y Tomoyo pidió permiso para quedarse en mi casa, su mamá accedió de inmediato y luego de un rato nos fuimos a dormir (luego de cenar claro)(pero creo que eso ya lo tenía calculado).**

**Continuando, en eso estaba pensando en otras cosas cuando vio que Tomoyo estaba despierta, me vio alegre.**

-buenos días Sakura –

-Buenos días Tomoyo –

-¿no dormiste mucho? –

-casi no, ¿te diste cuenta? –

-creo que fue mucha emoción –rió

-jeje

-bueno, tenemos que ir a estudiar, aunque es muy temprano –

-siiiiiii –dije bostezando

-¡ah ya sé! –Dijo levantándose de un solo -¡vamos! ¡Te grabaré de una vez! –exclamó emocionada

-ehhh Tomoyo –

-¿sí? –

-vamos pues –dije toda roja

**Me levanté y ella no sé cómo, ¡ya tenía la ropa que me iba a poner hoy! ¡¿En donde la carga?! Esta vez era una blusa blanca con hombros caídos, enfrente estaba amarrado con una cinta roja con una moña, tenía picos atrás largos, al final de cada pico un cascabel plateado, luego era una pantaloneta abombada color verde, con detalles de estrellas, con unas botas blancas con detalles verdes en las orillas, una pulsera de moña hecha de listón y una cinta con cascabeles plateados para el cabello. Tomoyo si sabe usar su creatividad, cada día me sorprende más. Sacó su cámara y en eso que la estaba preparando cuando de pronto alguien toca la puerta, ¡y yo vestida así!, Tomoyo me guiñó un ojo y fue a abrir, era mi hermano quien traía dos tazas de chocolate caliente, me vio extrañado. **

**-**Sakura ¿Por qué estás vestida así? –

-ehh…a mmm…ohhh…iiii –dije toda nerviosa

-es que ella se ofreció a ayudarme para una filmación de una película –explicó Tomoyo –ella es la heroína de un planeta oscuro, lleno de maldad en donde el malvado tiene aprisionado a su príncipe, quien está a punto de morir, ella tiene que recuperar la piedra…de la crisel, la cual ayudará a disipar la oscuridad y poder derrotar al malvado –lo dijo con tanta emoción que hasta yo me la creí, estaba toda roja –"trágame tierra!!! "-

-uhhh, bueno –dijo mi hermano comprendiendo –lo malo es que es un mounstro el que actúa –

-Hermano!!!! YO NO SOY NINGÚN MOUNSTRO! –le grité

-mi papá envía esto para ustedes, que por lo visto no durmieron mucho –dijo cínico

-¿Qué? –le dije

-nada, toma –

**Nos dejó los chocolates calientes y se fue del cuarto, Tomoyo cerró y terminó de preparar la cámara. Yo ordené un poco el cuarto. Empezamos con la grabación. Pero antes…**

-Tomoyo ¿Qué es esa historia que le dijiste a mi hermano? –

-ahh! es una historia que escribí hace rato, y siempre que la recuerdo me recuerdo (valga la redundancia) de lo linda que te veías con ese traje –dijo con brillo en los ojos

Me reí apenada. Ella sonrió alegre.

-iniciamos grabación, en tres, dos, uno –

**Inicio de la Grabación**

Buenos días, hoy ya es el tercer día de la apuesta, siendo sábado, 6:10 AM, no dormimos mucho y por ello estamos levantadas. Hoy iniciaremos con el segundo paso del PME: Desesperación, el cual, como dice el nombre, llevaremos a "Elena la zoor…" hasta el límite. esta desición la tomamos, ya que en menos tiempo libremos a Syaoran de esa... ella, y así tendremos nosotras más para poder cumplir la segunda condición, que es conquistarlo. Bueno yo, jeje. Por la tarde hoy comeremos helados con Syaoran y Eriol Kun, quienes nos invitaron ayer, las cosas están marchando bien. A trabajar!!!

**Fin de la grabación**

-listo! –Dijo Tomoyo cortando la grabación –estoy tan emocionada…

-¡ehh! –dijo alegre para ponerla nerviosa -¡ya te gustó Eriol Kun!

-¿Qué? ¡No! –dijo Tomoyo rojísima

-bueno…. si no me quieres decir… pues… ni modo –me hice la ofendida

-¿ah? ¡No Sakurita! –dijo queriéndome aplacar –es que… simplemente es simpático –

-eso sí –dije para no ponerla en más apuros

-me gusta la forma en que te mira Syaoran –dijo para sí misma

-¿de qué hablas Tomoyo? –pregunté

-nada, arreglémonos y vamos a ayudar con el desayuno –propuso Tomoyo –pedí permiso a tu papá para meter en tu refrigerador unos postres que ya traía para desayunarlos –

-¿en donde los traías? –

-jeje –eso si no me quiso contestar

**Luego de que ayudáramos a mi papá con el desayuno y comiéramos los deliciosos postres de Tomoyo, nos fuimos a la secundaria, llegamos un poco antes y arreglamos unas cositas, otras debíamos de esperar los recesos largos, la verdad es que esto te vuelve un poco… traviesa, y la imaginación echa a andar… ¡que no se le ocurre a uno!, bueno recibimos matemáticas y luego fuimos a clases de deportes, por cierto, este bimestre nos tocaba baloncesto. Como siempre, nos vestimos y salimos hacia la cancha, tomamos un balón por pareja y empezamos, por supuesto, yo estaba con Tomoyo. En eso se nos acercó Yamazaki y Rika.**

-Hola Sakura –me saludaron los dos

-Hola –les dije mientras recibía un pase de Tomoyo –ya no hemos hablado mucho -

-¿Cómo te va con "aquello"? –dijo Yamazaki

-¡Sakurita si lo va a lograr! –dijo Tomoyo respondiendo por mi, caída anime de mi parte

-¡Oh Oh! –dijo Rika -¡zorra a la vista! –

**¡Rika lo dijo! Y sí, creo que toda(o)s la consideramos así, mi razón: anda con Syaoran, la de ellas, no lo sé. Bueno, el caso es que el grupo de noveno grado, llegaba a la cancha, extraño. Las dos profesoras (si, tenemos dos profesoras, una de deportes (que iba con nuestro grado) y la otra profesora, de natación (que llegó con el grupo de noveno), hablaron un rato y luego regresaron con cada grupo.**

-¡Octavo grado! ¡Reúnanse! –exclamó mientras nos poníamos en torno a ella

-muy bien –dijo la profesora –me informan que habrá una sesión aquí afuera, ahora saldrán los demás grados y siéntense cerca, junto con los de noveno, yo ya vengo –

**La profesora se retiró y nosotras nos sentamos, estábamos platicando cuando llegó Eriol, se sentó junto con nosotras.**

-hola, señoritas guapas –dijo alegre Eriol

-hola Eriol –le dijimos las dos

-esto se va a poner interesante –dijo pensativo

-¿Por qué Eriol? –le pregunté

-parece ser que hay una nueva profesora y una nueva propuesta –dijo emocionado

-¿una nueva profesora? –dijo Tomoyo

-así es –dijo Syaoran llegando con nosotras

-Hola Syaoran –dije alegre

-Hola Cerecita –me dijo sonriéndome

**¡Dios!, este hombre solo lo quiero para mí, me derrite ahhhh!!!**

-Hola Syaoran –dijo Tomoyo riendo discretamente por mi reacción

-Hola Tomoyo –dijo saludándola

-pensé que ibas a estar con Elena –le dijo Eriol

-naa… -dijo Syaoran como si no importara –se enojó conmigo –

-¿y eso porque? –le preguntó Tomoyo

-parece ser que alguien le está jugando bromas y… ¡a mí me acusa! –dijo Syaoran indignado

-déjala, al rato se le pasa –dijo Eriol –luego de que… -

-¿de qué? –preguntó Syaoran

-de nada –dijo finalizando –miren, ya vienen los demás grados –

**La verdad, me dejó intrigada con lo que había dicho, hice una nota mental en mi cabeza y luego vi como los demás grados y secciones terminaban de reunirse y sentarse, luego colocaron una tarima desmontable y un micrófono. La directora se acercó y habló.**

**-**Buenos días estudiantes, profesores. Hoy los he reunido aquí (n/a: suena a boda jeje) porque haremos la presentación oficial de la profesora de artes: Amalia Stone, viene de América a impartir, aparte de la clase de artes, los cursos que abriremos para aquellos que quieren participar tanto en el festival de primavera como fuera de esta escuela a lo largo del año, el lunes a la hora de receso podrán anotarse en las listas que tendremos pegadas en las dos carteleras que están en la oficina de profesores. Serán con cupo limitado, pero habrá bastantes cursos que los incluiremos dentro del horario de clases, la profesora les dará los detalles –

**La nueva profesora era bonita, era delgada, de ojos color lila, cabello negro con reflejos azules, labios delgados y rosados, tenía una mirada suspicaz pero bondadosa, llevaba un traje sastre color azul, con una blusa blanca y un broche de una rosa pequeña en la bolsa derecha del saco. Ella tomó el micrófono.**

**-**como la directora ha dicho, soy la profesora de artes plásticas, y los cursos que voy a impartir junto con mi auxiliar, que lo conocerán la otra semana. Los cursos que voy a impartir son: Teatro, canto, Baile de salsa, merengue y variado, por la forma en que voy a dar el curso y… -

**Todos nos reímos con esto, sonamos muy ignorantes pero no sabíamos, ella rió con nosotros ya que se dio cuenta del detallito, cuando todos se callaron, retomó la palabra.**

**-**estos son bailes de América latina, a esto me refiero a los que hablan el español, estos bailes son famosos alrededor del mundo, hasta gente de este país ha participado en campeonatos de salsa, les mostraré –

**La directora encendió una grabadora, y empezó a sonar una canción que iba así.**

_dicen por ahí que tu amor es de los malos_

_mas a mi no me importa por seguir embriagado de tus labios_

_que importa lo que digan_

_yo seguiré enamorado de ti_

_tu me gustas mucho mujer_

_por tu maldad de…_

_que importa que yo muera_

_por culpa de tu boca_

_eso es lo que me gusta mucho de ti_

…

_el vicio de tus labios_

…_._

_pégame tu vicio, si,_

_el vicio de tus labios_

_ohohohoh_

_ohohohoh_

_(se nota que apenas me la sé… jajaja)_

**Ella bailaba con una gracia (a pesar de que lo hacía sola) muy singular, lo hacía bien, muy bien, y la música era muy agradable, me encantaría bailar con Syaoran!!!, bueno el caso que terminó y todos le aplaudimos, rió entretenida. Continuó.**

-como iba diciendo, para quienes elijan este curso, tienen que inscribirse con la persona que más les agrade o su amiga o amigo, novio o novia, porqué, porque este tipo de música es para disfrutarla y prefiero que ya estén armadas las parejas a armarlas yo y que no se lleven bien –

-ohh –dijo Tomoyo –creo que no se podrá –

-es cierto –dije adivinando el pensamiento de Tomoyo

-¿de qué hablan chicas? –dijo Eriol

-de nada –dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole dulcemente

-los otros cursos son de mimos, bailes tradicionales de Japón, ….

**La verdad es que no le puse atención a lo demás, y aparte que son un montón de cursos, ¿ella los irá a dar todos? no creo, pero parece que va a ser un año muy interesante, regresando a otro pensamiento… estaba demasiado embobada pensando en cómo sería si bailara con Syaoran, pero mi mente maniática y un poco endiablada pensó en unas cosas… que se reirían y me ayudarían. En eso sentí como levantaron mi mano… ¿Quién levantó mi mano? cuando vi Tomoyo había levantado mi mano… ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa?!**

**-**Una valiente, ven a la tarima –dijo la profesora

**¡¿Tomoyo que has hecho?! La verdad es que estaba en las nubes, Tomoyo aparte de eso, me empujó y me llevó a la tarima, todos se estaban riendo, ella solo me guiñó el ojo. ¡¿Qué diablos hago aquí?! La profesora me sonrió y me jaló hacia la tarima, donde vi que subía también la… zooor… pero la profesora le indicó que debía bajar, ella indignada bajó. ¡siii! ¡Adoro a esta profe!... ¡¿eh?! ¡Sigo con la incógnita!**

-muy bien –dijo la profesora Amalia -¿tienes a alguien importante en tu vida? –

**¡¿Qué?! Esas preguntas no se hacen en público… ¡Tomoyo!**

-¿a qué se refiere? –le pregunté, se oyeron risitas

-como enamorada de alguien –me dijo

-ehh… -balbucee nerviosa –"que digo, Tomoyo" –pensé

**Luego vi a Tomoyo que asentía, ¿Por qué iba yo a asentir? Cuando sentí, había copiado el movimiento de asentimiento de Tomoyo.**

**-**¡Muy bien! se notaba –dijo mientras me sonreía dándome confianza –bueno, ahora, como creo que no querrás decir su nombre… -vio que me coloraba, ¿Por qué Tomoyo me hizo esto? –entonces dedícale un poema que salga de tu corazón –

**¡¿Qué dijo?! ¡¿Estoy dormida o qué?! ¡¿No puede estar pasando?! ¡¿Por qué rayos Tomoyo me tiró a la tarima?! Y para acabar, Tomoyo encendió su cámara, ¡Ay Dios! ¡A qué hora me puse a divagar! Pero en eso, vi que Syaoran había agachado el rostro, Eriol le movió mientras le susurraba algo y vi sus ojos, nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un instante, me sobresalté en mi interior (no solo ya estaba haciendo un oso… ¡Trágame Tierra!) y el me guiñó el ojo y levantó su pulgar en señal de apoyo, lo mismo hizo Eriol, les sonreí agradecida…no sé de qué, pero que.**

-¡Vamos Sakura! ¡Por….! –gritó Yamazaki, que no terminó la frase ya que Rika lo mandó al suelo de un porrazo

**Por Dios, ¡¿no me van a dejar de joder?!...**

-ahí voy –dije mientras la profesora me había acercado y agachado un poco el micrófono para que lo alcanzara, estaba rojísima

**PoEmA**

_Cuando te veo por mi ventana_

_veo al dueño de mi corazón_

_el que me hace suspirar y que viva_

_en aquella ilusión de amor_

_--------_

_Vuelve sin pensar en ver hacia atrás_

_vuelve a mis brazos sin mandar sobre ti_

_y que tu corazón se una al mio_

_en una nube de pasión y color._

**FiN dE pOeMa**

**Todos quedaron callados, la profesora aplaudió al igual que los otros profesores, los alumnos aplaudieron impresionados (lo digo por sus bocas, unas no se habían cerrado y otras chiflaban o gritaban(la verdad es que ni que lo hubiera hecho bien)), sentía mi cara caliente de tanto colorarme. Tomoyo subió por mí, y en eso, la profesora me habló mientras los demás seguían con sus locuras.**

**-**eres muy buena rimando, espero verte en el curso de poesía –

-jeje, aún no lo sé –le dije

-si te decides, ya sabes –me dijo apoyándome

**Tomoyo me tomó de la mano y bajó emocionada, que digo emocionada… emocionadísima. Pero aún así tenía que hablar con ella.**

**-**sigo, hay dos reglas que quiero poner en claro para estos cursos: 1. No pueden estar en más de dos cursos, y 2. no pueden salirse -

**-**Yo quiero que todos ustedes se animen a participar así como hizo esta alumna, porque sé que hay talento dormido, bueno directora, todos suyos –

-Gracias Profesora Stone, todos a sus actividades… -dijo viendo su reloj –a sus casas, ya es hora de salida, buen fin de semana –

**Todos nos levantamos, Syaoran y Eriol nos dijeron que nos esperaban en la salida de la secundaria, nosotras fuimos por nuestras mochilas, vimos que "Elena" nos miraba feo, muy feo. No le hicimos caso e hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer, por cierto la última broma tuvimos que posponerla, todo por la actividad anterior. Llegamos con Eriol y Syaoran y nos fuimos a la heladería.**

**-**¡esta vez yo invito! –Dijo Syaoran –menos a ti cuatro ojos –dijo bromeando

-¡que malo! –Dijo Eriol siguiéndole el juego -¡ya sé! ¡Yo invito a Tomoyo y tú invita a Sakura! –

-¡buena idea! –dijo Syaoran

-no se preocupen… -les dije, mientras Syaoran me interrumpían

-¿me vas a despreciar mi invitación? –me dijo suspicaz

-ehh… no… es…eso –dije rojita

-entonces no se diga más –dijo Syaoran –te invito a… sorpresa –

-gracias –dije sonrojada

-Tomoyo ve con Sakura a apartar una mesa, voy con Syaoran a traer los helados –le dijo Eriol sonriéndole.

**Tomoyo lo vio sonrojada, los dos se fueron al puesto mientras nosotras nos sentábamos.**

-ahora si Tomoyo –dije sin rodeos -¿Por qué me subiste a la tarima? –

-¡Ay Sakurita! –Me dijo con pena –es que… yo pensé que era para cualquier otra cosa y como te vi distraída… además quería que tuvieras una oportunidad para hacer una cosa bonita –

-Tomoyo… -

-¡de verdad! ¡Fue sin intención! –

-mmm… -

-no te enojes conmigo Sakura –

-m…. –

-¡de verdad lo siento mucho! –dijo al borde de las lágrimas

**No soy de corazón duro… nunca lo he sido, pero necesitaba saber que había pasado, al verla se me quebró el corazón y me levanté a abrazarla.**

**-**no estoy enojada contigo –le dije para que se calmara –solo quería saber que había pasado estoy algo confundida, eres mi mejor amiga y no podría enojarme contigo, perdón –

-de verdad lo siento –me dijo un poco aliviada

-pero lo hiciste bien –dijo Syaoran llegando junto con Eriol y los helados

-es cierto, suerte la del chico que te gusta –dijo Eriol levantando las cejas, Tomoyo rió

-ehh gracias… creo –dije

-ese talento… uy romperás corazones con lo de hoy –dijo Eriol bromeando

-no creo –dije segura –además… lo de este tipo de sentimientos es más serio, no solo de andar jugando –

-en eso si tiene razón –dijo Syaoran –vamos, siéntense todos que… ¡ya vinieron los helados! –

**Me gusta el ánimo que tiene Syaoran, no parece el chico serio que siempre veía por la ventana, es alegre y noble, el ya es una persona muy especial para mí y espero poder conquistarlo, con mi forma de ser. Todos nos sentamos.**

**-**Bueno, yo te invité a… una banana Split –me dijo Syaoran –espero que te guste –

-gracias –le dije recibiendo la banana Split –me encanta –

-yo te traje… un sundae de caramelo –dijo Eriol

-gracias, el caramelo me gusta mucho –dijo Tomoyo recibiendo el helado

-¿Cómo sabían? –pregunté tras la segunda cucharada

-no lo sé –dijo Syaoran sospechoso –me pareció que te gustaría como a mí –

**Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer, pero traté de disimular lo más que pude (enserio, no pude), cuando Syaoran me respondía desvió la cara… umm mas notas mentales, Eriol y Tomoyo se lanzaban miradas de que habían entendido algo. Seguí comiendo mi banana Split que me sabía a gloria, ¡estaba rico!, vi que Syaoran retomaba su cuchara ya más tranquilo. **

**-**hay más charla en un cementerio –comentó Eriol

-¿de qué hablamos? –preguntó Tomoyo

-veamos… el amor –dijo Eriol alzando una cuchara

**Los tres nos atragantamos con el helado, Eriol está loco.**

-¡¿y porque hablaríamos de eso?! –preguntó Syaoran tragando helado

-porque es bueno –dijo Eriol –además… estamos entre amigos, como tú mismo dijiste –

-está bien –dijimos todos no muy convencidos

-ahí va –dijo Eriol -¿están enamorados realmente o solo le hacen la pala a alguien? –

-¿Quién empieza? –dije

-Tomoyo –dijo Eriol

-yo… ¡ay no! ¡No puedo hablar tan libremente de algo así! –dijo Tomoyo roja

-¡te dije! –dijo Syaoran

-cambiemos de pregunta –dijo Eriol intentando de nuevo -¿estarían dispuestos a todo por lograr que esa persona esté con ustedes? –

**Señoras y señores, el helado si sirve para dos cosas: 1. para deleitarnos y 2. Para lanzárselo a alguien. Los tres escupimos el helado que teníamos en la boca a Eriol, sin querer. El limpió sus lentes riéndose.**

**-**creo que no soy muy bueno iniciando conversación –dijo Eriol

**Todos nos reímos y platicamos sobre deportes, y otras cosas. Luego como eso a las 6:00 nos despedimos y cada uno a su casa. La verdad es que este día estuvo… de locos, ¡ya quiero ver que nos depara los siguientes días! ¡Espero lograr lo que tanto anhelo! pero una cosa si estoy como que dudosa… ¿Dónde dejé mis llaves? ¡¿Ahora como voy a entrar a mi casa?!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hoola!!!**

**Un cap más que sale del horno!!!, espero que les guste, ya que este me salió más largo de lo que pensaba. Disculpen la demora pero es que me sentía depre y lo peor es que no sé porque, pero regresé con nuevos ánimos y la verdad me divertí mucho escribiendo este cap (es que estaba horneando un pastel… y luego se me cae porque mi gato se me atravesó y uh! salió volando, lo bueno es que no le pasó gran cosa). jaja. gracias por sus reviews que me alegran la vida y me inspiran a seguir en esta loca historia, gracias a: **Haruko Hinako, rukia alejandra, Sasha Kinoli, Ashaki, Kendrix astrix, **Nisicrita**,**que bueno que les haya gustado el cap y las (los) haya emocionado XDXD****. ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Cómo serán las clases con los cursos? ¿Cuál era la broma postpuesta? esto y mucho más en el próximo cap. Gracias a todos los que leen y se toman el tiempo de leer esta loca historia.**

**Que la musa lo(a)s acompañe. CLAMP ARRIBA!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

(n/a) : nota del autor

-"blando" –pensamientos de los personajes

**Negrilla, letra en negrilla: **narración de Sakura XD

PME: Plan de Maniobra Evasiva

Espero que les guste. XD

"**30 Días para Conquistar"**

**Capítulo** **V: "Día 4: PME: Mini Descanso: Recopilación y Reflexión"**

**Hoy domingo, 8:30 de la mañana, estoy en mi casa, en piyama de rayitas (pantaloneta y blusa) con el pelo alborotado y tan soñolienta como si no hubiese dormido en varios días. Aún siento el sabor del helado en mi boca (si me lavé los dientes), creo que se me repitió (que me dio como problemita estomacal), un poco arruinado pero que se le va a ser. Bajo a la cocina y vi que mi hermano estaba cocinando, lo saludé y luego tomé un vaso y me serví leche de la refrigeradora. Me lo tomé de un sorbo, mi hermano me observaba curioso.**

**-**¿te emborrachaste? –me preguntó

**Yo escupí la leche restante (casi nada por cierto).**

-¿Cómo crees que iba a ser algo así? –le dije enojada

-te pregunté si te emborrachaste pero de helado –corrigió el

-¿Cómo supiste? –le pregunté sorprendida

-te vi –

-¿ah? –

-Buenos días Sakura, Buenos días Touya –dijo mi papá bajando

-buenos días –le respondimos los dos

-¿Qué estás cocinando? –preguntó mi papá

-wafles, y chocolate caliente –respondió mi hermano

-huele muy bien –dijo mi papá

-es cierto –dije

-¿ves? cocino mejor que tu –dijo molestándome

-no me molestes –le dije enojada

-hoy tengo una charla de historia egipcia, regresaré antes de la cena, Touya va a venir conmigo, ¿quieres venir Sakura? –

-¿puedo quedarme? –le pregunté

-si quieres si –me dijo

-es que Tomoyo quiere venir a verme –le dije

-esta bien, pero cualquier cosa me llaman –me dijo mi papá

**Estaba contenta, e iba a preparar un rico almuerzo para las dos. Al rato que terminamos de desayunar, mi papá y Touya se fueron. Me quedé solita, lavé los trastos, hice el almuerzo y luego me senté en la sala, con un cuaderno, unas notas y unos lapiceros. En eso tocaron a la puerta y fui a abrir, era Tomoyo con dos bolsas pequeñas de mano, como si hubiera ido al super, entró y dejamos las cosas en el comedor, pero jaló una de ellas.**

-¡que alegre que hasta domingos nos miremos! –me dijo emocionada

-igual pienso –dije sonriéndole –lástima que no podemos seguir con nuestro plan hoy –

-no te preocupes, tenemos toda la semana para destrozarla –dijo con malevolencia

**Eso si me dio escalofríos.**

-¿Qué traes ahí? –le pregunté

-mi cámara, tu traje y en la otra algo que preparé en mi casa –me dijo

-no te hubieras preocupado, yo hice almuerzo –le dije apenada

-no te preocupes por eso –me dijo tranquila –lo que traje lo complementará –

**Total que me puse el traje, este era un vestido con corsé, cintas hacia delante, rojo, con mangas y blusa abajo blanca, el corsé rojo llevaba símbolos árabes en dorado, la falda que estaba pegada a la blusa, era blanca, pero tenía encima tela verde en forma vertical, delgada y terminada en punta, con estrellas en cada punta. Era con fustán, se levantaba y daba un bonito realce, llevaba botines cafés, una cinta en la cabeza y un collar de una gotita.**

**-**¡te ves linda! –me dijo con un brillo en los ojos, reí apenada

-gracias por hacer esto por mi –le dije

-somos amigas, además ahhh tengo otros diseños… que te encantarán –

-jeje –toda roja

-vamos a filmarlo al parque –me dijo decidida

-¿y andar vestida así por todos lados? –

-entonces… ¿no te gustan? –

-bien! –dije para enmendarme, la verdad es que son muy lindos –pero me da un poco de vergüenza andar así –

-vamos, un ratito solo para grabar la primera parte –me dijo como toda una directora de películas

-esta bien, solo voy por las llaves –

**Jalé las llaves y Tomoyo jaló su cámara. Salimos de mi casa rumbo al parque pingüino, al bosque directamente. En el camino, no nos encontramos a mucha gente, así que no me veían tan raro. **

-Tomoyo ¿a que te refieres con la primera parte? –le pregunté curiosa

-es cierto –me dijo como acordándose –es que como hoy es domingo, pensé que podríamos hacer un filme sobre notas curiosas y experiencias o pensamientos sobre lo ocurrido en estos días –

-¿cada domingo? –

-si ¿Qué te parece? –

-¡muy buena idea! –dije emocionada –tengo algunas cosas que relatar –

-que bien! así podre grabarte y verte más tiempo

Caida Animé.

-¿con que empezamos? –le pregunté

-primero lo primero –dijo riéndose –y luego lo que ibas a relatar –

-bien –

-cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno… -

**Inicio de Grabación**

-Buenos días, hoy es el día cuatro de la apuesta en proceso. Son las 9:30 de la mañana, domingo. Ahora estamos en la parte de atrás del parque pingüino, en el bosque exactamente. Hoy decidimos descansar de nuestra lucha por la conquista y nos damos a la tarea de la reflexión y de notas curiosas como dice mi gran amiga Tomoyo, la creadora de planes, jaja. y quería comenzar con una historia que tengo en la cabeza y que realmente me da mucha risa.

Flash Back Grabación

Estaba sentada en mi pupitre, como siempre, admirando al papasote… digo a nuestro objetivo, cuando vi que era perseguido por un grupo de locas. El salió corriendo, luego se paró y ellas lo hicieron también, según rumores, intentó alejar a ese grupo a las buenas. ¿Quiénes eran? pues sus fans, que querían unos autógrafos y su camisa, su pantalón… su bóxer… sus calcetines… un mechón de su lindo… cabello… etc. Rebanarlo si es posible. Les dijo que lo dejaran en paz, que él no era un artista ni cantante ni el presidente como para que anduvieran en esas loqueras… uhhh…. le hablaron a las sordas. Durante los siguientes días, el bajó un par de libras… ¿Por qué? ¡No lo dejaban ni comer!, el pobre salía corriendo, ya que al intentar hablar lo habían dejado con la camisa hecha jirones… ¡aún no puedo creer que exista gente así! Y eso no era lo peor, adivinen quien comandaba a ese grupo… si exacto, a la ¡ZORRISIMA de ELENA! ¡ja lo dije! y….

**En eso que estaba relatando el suceso cuando de pronto… ¡ZAS! sentí como tumbada al suelo, cuando vi eran mis amigas: Naoko y Chiharu.**

**-**¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada? –me dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

-es cierto, solo Rika y Yamazaki habían hecho la propuesta… -dijo Tomoyo sin dejar de grabar

-pensamos que ya sabían –le dije para excusarme

-¿Quién les dijo? –le preguntó Tomoyo

-Yamazaki me dijo ayer que salimos a comer helados –dijo Chiharu

-como una cita –dije

-si –dijo Chiharu –y los vimos ayeeerr –dijo insinuando algo

-ahh –dije toda roja –solo salimos como amigos –le dije

-¡Sakurita ha avanzado mucho! –dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, yo me enrojecí más (como si pudiera más… si, si puedo) -¡si la vieras! ¡es cierto! ¡vemos los videos luego de terminar con esto! –

**Caída animé de mi parte. Naoko y Chiharu saltaron de alegría. Pero me dio curiosidad.**

**-**¿Qué hacen aquí? –les pregunté -¿Cómo es que sabían que yo estaba aquí?

-pues nosotras estábamos caminando cuando las vimos y salimos corriendo –dijo Chiharu

-pero una cosa –dijo Tomoyo –nadie más debe de enterarse de esto –sentenció

-no te preocupes –dijo Naoko

-ya mucha gente sabe de esto y no queremos que se salga por ahí –dijo Tomoyo

-no diremos nada ni lo platicaremos por ahí –prometió Chiharu

-igual yo –dijo Naoko

-bueno, sigamos –dijo Tomoyo acomodándose la cámara en la mano, aún seguía grabando

-¿en que estaban? –preguntó Chiharu

-narraba sobre lo que hubo con las fans de nuestro objetivo –dije riendo

-ah! te refieres al incidente –dijo Naoko

-si –

-¿en donde ibas? –dijo Chiharu

-que al pobre no lo dejaban comer y luego que comandaba ese grupo era… -dije sin poder continuar

-¡la zorrísima de…! –dijeron las tres

-exacto –dije –y entonces… -

-Nosotras también queremos colaborar –dijeron las dos

-umm si, no hay problema –les dije, ellas se emocionaron

-Hiraguisawa y Lee emprendieron una batalla por la supervivencia –dijo Naoko dramática

-empezaron a hacerles bromas, primero fueron los globos con agua que les lanzaron desde el tercer nivel –dijo Chiharu riendo

-luego globos de harina y otra sustancia pegajosa –dijo Naoko

-uhh!! eso fue asqueroso! y luego fueron… -dijo Chiharu

-¡tachuelas en sus asientos! –dije emocionada

-¡huevos rotos en sus mochilas! –dijo Tomoyo

-¡goma de mascar en las toallas para que se les pegara en el pelo! –dijo Chiharu

-¡alfileres en sus ropas! –dijo Naoko

-¡eso no! –dijimos las tres

-eso dijeron los rumores –dijo Naoko

-sigamos –dije

-¡les lanzaron crema batida desde el segundo piso! –dijo Chiharu

-¡coloraron algo como aceite en el piso y todas cayeron al suelo! –dijo Tomoyo riendo

-y otras bromas más, pero no sabemos si son ciertas –dije

-pero eso no fue lo peor –dijo Naoko

-un profesor los descubrió y los llevó a la dirección, ahí estaban todas las fans, molestas por supuesto –

-acusaban a Syaoran de hacer sido un pervertido y de todas las otras bromas que había hecho con Eriol –dije indignada

-pero Lee las vio tranquilo y le contó todo al director sobre el porqué lo había hecho y que realmente estaba fastidiado que lo siguieran –dijo Chiharu

-¿adivinen a quien le creyeron? –dijo Naoko

-¿a quien? –dijo Tomoyo

-a Syaoran! –exclamé

-y fue porque llegaron tres maestros asegurando ver huir a Lee de las sicópatas de noveno –dijo Naoko

-total que castigaron a las fans un mes por acoso, su castigo era ayudar en el mantenimiento de algunas áreas de la secundaria, a Eriol y a Syaoran solo los castigaron con doble de tareas por las bromas –dije

-pero triunfó! –dijo Tomoyo

-y jamás lo volvieron a molestar, es más le volteaban la cara cuando lo veían jaja –dijo Chiharu

**Todas reímos con ganas, la verdad es que había sido una situación algo problemática. En eso vimos que empezaron a flotar las piedras, las ramitas caídas y las ramas de los árboles comenzaban a bajar para saludarnos, como si nos estuvieran saludando, ¡Oh Dios FANTASMAS! ¡ME DAN MUCHO MIEDO! ¡ME DAN MÁS MIEDO LOS MUERTOS QUE LOS VIVOS! Todas gritamos al ver que las piedras y las ramitas empezaron a danzar, y se oyó una voz tenebrosa… tan tenebrosa como si oyeras al sombrerón (ese chaparrito que te encanta con sus canciones en guitarra, con un gran sombrero, y que luego vas muriendo poco a poco, y para desencantarte tienes que oir marimba, leyendas de Guate) dijo mi nombre, apareciendo una figura traslúcida, con una cara demoniaca, Naoko y Chiharu se abrazaron, Tomoyo seguía filmando dando de gritos al igual que las otras dos y yo me desmayé.**

-Sakura –se oía que alguien me llamaba

-Sakura –oí otra voz, el miedo me acorraló

-cerecita –dijo otra voz preocupada

**Desperté sobresaltada, cuando vi era Syaoran quien me sostenía por la espalda, se veía preocupado. Tomoyo, Eriol habían sido quienes me habían llamado junto con Syaoran (el era el único que me decía así: cerecita), Chiharu y Naoko me veían igual de preocupadas. Estaba temblando aún, Syaoran me sostuvo la mano que temblaba, y la colocó en su pecho, me coloré toda al regresar a la realidad. ¡SYAORAN ME TIENE EN SUS BRAZOSS AHHHHH! **

**-**tranquila, ya está todo bien –me dijo para reconfortarme

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunté

-discúlpanos Sakura –dijo Eriol preocupado –es que los domingos hacemos bromas en este bosque, y no sabíamos que estabas aquí –

-¿broma? –pregunté

-si –me dijo Syaoran –cuando oímos los gritos, nos dimos cuenta de todo y queríamos parar la broma pero cuando lo hicimos, tu ya estabas en el suelo, discúlpanos –

-¿por eso oí mi nombre? –dije

-si, ¿estás mejor? –me preguntó viéndome a los ojos

**¡Ay papasote! ¡DIOS SANTO! ¡SUS OJOS ME DERRITEN Y PIERDO TODA VOLUNTAD! ¡EXAGERÉ PERO AHHHH! Yo solo asentí sonriéndole, el me sonrió y me ayudó a levantarme. Eriol me vio un poco dudoso, pero le sonreí para asegurarle de que estaba bien. Tomoyo, Naoko y Chiharu me abrazaron, aún estaba emocionada de todo esto. **

-Sakura, ven un momento –dijo Tomoyo

**Nos separamos un poco y ella me comentó de algo… yo le dije que sí y regresamos con todos. Pero en eso llegó Elena. Mala suerte.**

-¿Por qué tenías abrazada a esa mocosa? –le preguntó exaltada Elena a Syaoran, nosotras junto con Eriol nos alejamos un poco

-solo estaba ayudando –dijo Syaoran tranquilo –le hicimos una broma pesada y se desmayó –

-eso no es razón para que estés abrazando a desconocidas –le dijo ella

-ella es mi amiga –dijo enojado –además fue mi culpa el… -

-¡no te estoy preguntando si fue o no tu culpa! –

-¡entonces qué diablos me reclamas! –dijo exaltado -¡no estoy haciendo nada malo! –

-¡claro que sí! –

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! –dijo Syaoran enojado -¡jamás te había visto así!

-¡está celosa! –le gritó Eriol

**Mala decisión, Elena se dirigió hacia Eriol.**

-no te estaba preguntando a ti, cuatro ojos –dijo con ojos de furia

-¡oye! –le reclamó Eriol –solo… -le guiñó un ojo a Syaoran para que le siguiera con el juego –mi novio puede decirme así –

**Todos caída animé, Elena se levantó y lo agarró del cuello, Eriol solo la vio triunfante. Syaoran suspiró y tomó de las manos a Elena.**

**-**deja a Eriol en paz –dijo serio –no tienes ninguna razón para desconfiar de mi –

-¿pero? –

-nada –dijo Syaoran –se supone que somos novios ¿no? ¿Por qué diablos no confías en mí? –dijo reclamándole

-yo solo… -

-¿acaso me viste besándola? –

-no –

-¿entonces? –

-yo solo… -

-la verdad es que dudo que realmente me quieras como yo te quiero a ti –dijo Syaoran bastante molesto, pero hablaba calmado

-no es eso… -dijo para corregir su error

-hablamos mañana, solo piénsalo –dijo Syaoran soltándola suavemente

**Syaoran nos llamó a los cinco y nos retiramos de ese lugar, dejando a Elena sola con sus pensamientos, pero la voltee a ver y me miró como si quisiera asesinarme, se me heló la sangre y regresé mi mirada hacia Syaoran. Se veía un poco triste, e iba molesto. La verdad es que tenía razón. Tomoyo me instó a seguir con lo que me había dicho. Tal vez eso lo animara un poco. Eriol iba tranquilo. La verdad es que lo pensé mejor, no creo que sea el mejor momento.**

-Syaoran –le dije para captar su atención, el me vio -¿estás bien?

-siento mucho lo que vieron –nos dijo a todos –pero voy a estar bien –me dijo con una sonrisa pequeña

-yo solo espero que puedas arreglar tu relación con ella –dije para levantarle el ánimo, a pesar que me estaba destrozando con cada palabra –y perdón porque fue mi culpa por la que se pelearon –dije agachando el rostro

**Syaoran se me quedó viendo (eso sentí) y paró la marcha, me tomó de los hombros y me levantó el rostro con su mano, al verlo me dio un poco de pena y desvié mi mirada. El solo suspiró y me pidió que lo viera.**

**-**esto no fue tu culpa –me dijo para tranquilizarme –simplemente es algo que pasó –

-pero tampoco fue tu culpa –le dije viéndolo algo triste –a ti te gusta hacer bromas pero esto fue algo inevitable –

-creo que todos tuvimos algo de culpa, pero sin intención –dijo Tomoyo

-además, no podías saber que Elena se pondría así –dijo Eriol –la verdad es que me sorprendió mucho –

-tu me asustaste –bromeó Syaoran con su sonrisa febril -¿Cómo que tu novio?

-ay amor, sé que teníamos que dejarlo en secreto –bromeó Eriol riendo

-¡ya Eriol! –dijo Syaoran incómodo -¡déjate de tus muladas! –

**Todos reímos, la verdad es que Eriol me sorprende con cada una de sus cosas. Dios!, estos hombres están locos, pero así me gusta Syaoran. **

**-**¡Ay no Syaorita! –dijo con voz extrañamente parecida a la femenina -¡no te enojes conmigo! –dijo con una extraña pose de mujer

**Todos caída animé, con risas. Syaoran estaba más que incómodo, rojo y las palabras no le salían.**

-¡Eriol! –le reclamó Syaoran -¡ves que te dije que no le dijeras nada! ¡ahora si se cayó el teatro! ¡ya no te voy a dar tu apapachada en las noches! –

**Casi me da un infarto al ver a Syaoran siguiéndole el juego a Eriol, ahora Eriol estaba rojísimo. Pero los dos se vieron y se empezaron a reír al ver nuestros rostros, los de ellos apenas les estaba pasando el rojo. Me levanté riendo, Syaoran y Eriol se vieron.**

**-**Así me gusta –dijo Eriol –que hayas recuperado tu alegría –

-jeje –dije apenada

-ya era hora que todos la recuperáramos –dijo Syaoran más tranquilo –vamos a jugar un partido de básquet ¿quieren? ya que somos un montón –

-es cierto –dije apenada –ellas son Chiharu y Naoko, amigas y compañeras de grado

-mucho gusto, Syaoran Lee y Eriol Hiraguisawa –dijo Syaoran mientras señalaba a Eriol

-mucho gusto –dijeron las dos

-¿entonces? –dijo Syaoran

-vamos –dijimos las cuatro

-si! –dijo Eriol

**Total que empezamos a caminar, en eso me vio extrañado.**

**-**¿Por qué cargas esa ropa? –preguntó Syaoran

**Se me había olvidado!!!! me vi mientras me ponía roja, pero como siempre mi amiga Tomoyo me salvó.**

**-**es que estábamos filmando una película –dijo Tomoyo con su cámara en mano, diciéndole el mismo cuento que le echó a mi hermano

-cuando la terminen tal vez podemos verla todos juntos –dijo Eriol

-claro –dijo Tomoyo

**Nos fuimos al parque, Syaoran fue corriendo a su casa (estaba muy cerca del parque) y llevó su pelota. Yo jugué así, porque 1. Tomoyo me dijo que me veía linda 2. Me tardaría mucho porque ya estábamos algo lejos de mi casa y 3. Syaoran me dijo que me veía muy bien con ese traje.**

**Pasamos un día inolvidable, pero problemático. Elena creo que se pasó con la situación, pero que se le va a ser. En compañía de Syaoran y mis amigas (y Eriol por supuesto), me siento tan feliz, y el calor que sentía cuando me tenía abrazada, nunca lo voy a olvidar.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hola a Todos!!!!!!!!! XD la verdad es que no sabía que iba a hacer Sakurita el domingo, pero ya nos relató!!! espero que les haya gustado y que me sigan en esta locura de locuras. Pero que pasará en esta semana? ¿Cómo serán los cursos? ¿Qué pasará con sus planes? Sigan leyendo esta locura. Por cierto, me están saliendo bastante largos los cap. Actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda. Gracias a todos los que me leen. Dejen coments. A los que me dejaron coments aquí abajito mis agradecimientos. XDXDXDXD**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, la verdad es que me animan mucho!!! y la musa me visitó mucho mas!! gracias a:**

Haruko Hinako: uhh reguetón, baila. Espera a ver que les pongo jeje. que bueno que te haya gustado. Gracias por tu coment.

rukia alejandra: Gracias por tu comentario, y que bueno que te haya hecho reír, y gracias por tu mensaje para levantarme el ánimo. Mago de Oz me gusta mucho, y esa canción no la había oído, hasta que tú me la pusiste en el rr, de mago de oz solo había oído: molinos de viento, fiesta pagana, el santo grial y otra que no muy me acuerdo XD, gracias, muchas gracias por darme ánimos XD y espero que sigas riéndote con esta

Sasha Kinoli: creo que este cap te dejará con un poco de duda, jeje. y si, talvez no se lleven muy bien, pero espero los próximo cap, verás como cambia todo. MUajajaXD

Ashaki: que bueno que te gustara. XD

Kendrix astrix: XD

Nisicrita,: XD

Mary-T06: me asustas, pero te asustaré jeje. como que le estás dando al clavo. pero sigue leyendo que esto se pondrá mejor. ya esperaba tu coment de los dos cap anteriores. gracias XD


	6. Chapter 6

(n/a) : nota del autor

-"blando" –pensamientos de los personajes

**Negrilla, letra en negrilla: **narración de Sakura XD

PME: Plan de Maniobra Evasiva

Espero que les guste. XD

"**30 Días para Conquistar"**

**Capítulo** **VI: "Día 5: PME: Tercer Paso: Intento Frustrado"**

**La verdad… la conciencia dormida y perezosa apareció… estoy preguntándome si de verdad debo de seguir, con solo recordar que Syaoran alias "Papasote" le dijo a la zorrina de Elena que la quería (con lo del pleito) me está dejando en duda. Casi no pude dormir de nuevo, quiero decírselo a Tomoyo, pero aún falta para que amanezca.**

**Pero lo que no olvidaré, fue cuando me levantó el rostro y me vio con esos flameantes ojos, y su voz tan segura y tranquila (en ciertos momentos, lo sé), pero aún así noté un poco de tristeza y enojo en ellos. Cuando nos despedimos, me dedicó una linda sonrisa. Pero en eso apareció mi hermano junto con su amigo (quien también es mi amigo) Yukito, mi hermano le lanzó miradas matadoras a Syaoran, al igual, Syaoran le lanzó la misma mirada mientras se iba.**

**Flash Back**

**-**¿Quién era ese niño? –dijo serio

-Touya –dijo Yukito –me alegra que tengas mas amigos –me dijo con una sonrisa

-gracias Yukito –le dije agradecida

-no quiero que te juntes con ese mocoso –me sentenció

-¿Por qué? –le reclamé –ni siquiera lo conoces

-por eso mismo –dijo mi hermano

-Touya! –le regaño Yukito –si le llega a hacer algo a Sakurita ya lo podrás matar –bromeó

**Eso sonó siniestro, mi hermano sonrió maléficamente.**

**-**vamos, mi papá nos está esperando con la cena –me dijo viendo mi traje -¿Por qué cargas disfraz –

-ya te lo dijo Tomoyo –le dije algo enojada –vamos, que no quiero hacer esperar a papá

**Eso fue lo que pasó básicamente, desde entonces (o sea cena) no me quitó los ojos de encima, Yukito le daba codazos para que no siguiera haciendo. Mi papá se nos quedó viendo extrañado.**

**Ahora estoy con este problemilla, pero desistir sería cruel, tanto para mi mano, corazón y salud mental como para él, supongo. No pienso rendirme, por Tomoyo, que le ha echado tantas ganas para que yo sea feliz. Así que las razones sobran para proseguir.**

**Ya de tanto jaleo mental, me levanto, me baño con agua fría (la mejor cuando tienes problemas) y luego me pongo unos tenis, pants azul y un suéter de capucha blanco (o de gorrito, que usan los de rap o los que bailan breakdance)con un conejito bordado sonriente al frente, con ziper. Ya iba a dar inicio el invierno y por ello ese día hacía un frío tremendo.**

**Bajé a la cocina, por una botella de agua, y luego escribí en la pizarra que iría a caminar, regresaba pronto. No jalé llaves, ya cuando regresara ellos estarían despiertos. Empecé a caminar por otras calles que no conocía, pero realmente lo hacía como para poder despejar mi mente perturbada. Las casas cambiaban su forma, unas amarillas, otras rojas, otras de tonos pastel, con balcones… ahhh. Me aburría y no encontraba raciocinio a las indirectas de mi subconsciente. Me coloqué la capucha y me metí bien el pelo, y me apreté un poco el gorro con las pitas que tiene este. Crucé hacia mi izquierda cuando vi… me dejó petrificada. **

**La zorrísima de Elena besándose con un tipo que no era mi amor prohibido!!!, OH DIOS!!! Mi conciencia al instante se durmió y todo aquello se me arremolinó en mi mente se disipó. En eso que no me había movido, vi que Elena y el otro tipo se dieron cuenta de mi presencia y me empezaron a correr. Yo sin más salí corriendo por donde había pasado, al llegar a la esquina, con la ayuda de la pared me agarré y giré hacia calle abajo sin parar de correr haciendo que mi velocidad no disminuyera, tirando mi pachón de agua a la fregada, Elena y el tipo eran también rápidos y me estaban dando alcance, en eso recordé en donde podía perderlos, rezaba al cielo para que lo lograra. Llegué pronto a la siguiente esquina, donde hice lo mismo que antes y sentí que la zorra ya me había dado alcance antes de llegar a esta esquina. Corrí como alma que persigue el diablo y me salté la primera cerca que había en esa calle, me oculté entre unos matorrales y vi que ellos se habían pasado la cerca también, bajé mi ritmo cardiaco y sostuve mi respiración (como lo hice, solo Dios sabe) y vi que estaban a la par mía.**

**-**¿Quién nos vería? –dijo el tipo besucón

-ojalá que no sea de la secundaria, sino tendremos problemas –dijo Elena

-tú tendrás problemas –le corrigió

-humm –

-¿Cómo sabes que era una chica? –

-¿le viste el suéter ridículo de conejito? –

-ehh no-

-idiota –dijo ella –debe de estar por aquí –

-¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando la encontremos? –

-tendremos que matarla –dijo ella sin remordimientos –debo ser la novia de Syaoran para que mi clan se una al suyo, ya lo sabes

-¿clan? Ahhh ya recuerdo-

-sí, ahora ayúdame a buscarla

**En eso, oí que alguien más se acercaba, estaban a punto de descubrirme y estaba con los nervios de punta. ¿Sería capaz de matarme si me encuentra? ¿En qué rayos me metí?**

**-**Buenos días jóvenes –dijo una voz de una mujer

-Profesora Stone –dijeron los dos

**Oh! Estaba en su casa, menuda idea.**

**-**¿Qué es lo que están haciendo en mi jardín? –dijo amable la prof

-nada, es que estábamos… -dijo el primero

**Confirmación, el otro también era de la secundaria, ¡que cerca le ponía los cuernos a Syaoran!.**

-retírense de mi casa –dijo ella –no los quiero volver a ver que están escudriñando en este lugar –

**Los otros saltaron de nuevo la cerca, sentí que la profesora se dirigió a la cerca para ver que se fueran en realidad y luego se dirigió hacia el arbusto, en donde estaba escondida.**

-ya puedes salir –me dijo abriendo el arbusto

-ahh yo… este.. –dije toda colorada

-sé que te estaban persiguiendo, ven adentro, aquí hace un frío –me invitó la prof

**Accedí y entramos a la casa, era bastante antigua y se veía que conservaba aún retratos antiguos, me invitó a que me sentara en el desayunador en un banco, yo me dejé caer, esa corrida si me había sacado el jugo. Me pasó un té que al olerlo era de manzanilla. Ella se sentó frente a mi, pero del lado de la cocina. Me estuvo viendo por un par de segundos y luego rió un momento.**

-estuvieron a punto de agarrarte –dijo ella bromeando –me alegro que haya escuchado a ese par

-yo… quería darle las gracias –le dije con algo de pena –no sabe de la que me salvó

-¿de qué te salvé? –me preguntó curiosa

-"hablé de mas… shit!" –pensé

-es que ese par están locos –le mentí, no tenía de otra –aducen que yo… hice un par de bromas a ella y por ello cuando me vieron… uy no

-puedes bajarte ya el gorro –dijo riendo –ahora ya no te ven

-perdón –dije mientras me bajaba la capucha

-ya decía yo que eras la señorita Kinomoto –me dijo como acordándose al verme así

-esta capucha si cubre bien –dije para mí misma

-eso si es cierto –me dijo –por cierto, ¿vives lejos de aquí?

-uhh –dije pensando –creo que estoy a unas cuatro cuadras de mi casa-

-ah bueno, termina tu té y yo te llevo –me dijo amable –además deberías de cargar siempre el uniforme a estas horas

-ehhh si –dije –muchas gracias, el té está exquisito

-¿ya estás más tranquila?

-si –

-¿y ya pensaste en que cursos irás a entrar? –

-aún no –ni me acordaba por cierto –los veré junto con mi amiga

**Platicamos de otras cosas, de cómo eran las tradiciones en su país, su familia, mi familia etc. Ella tiene un carisma increíble, y es muy amable, da mucha confianza… pero no para decirle en lo que estoy. Luego de que terminamos me llevó en su carro, era un audi rojo, muy lindo, me encantan estos carros. Me dejó enfrente de mi casa y yo toqué la puerta, mi hermano tenía un cucharón en la mano y me dejó pasar.**

**-**¿Quién te vino a dejar? –preguntó con mala cara

-mi profesora –dije yendo hacia mi cuarto –me voy a cambiar –

**Entré a mi cuarto, escribí un poco en un par de hojas sueltas (por cierto, escribo con símbolos que creamos junto con Tomoyo, por si alguien encontraba las hojas no podían ser descifrables) y luego me cambio a la velocidad de la luz, ya que se me estaba haciendo tarde. Bajé por mi desayuno, mi papá estaba esperando en la mesa junto con mi hermano. **

**-**Buenos días Sakura –dijo mi papá

-Buenos días papá-

-Buenos días mounstro –

-¡No me llames así! –

-bueno, coman porque si no se les va a hacer tarde –

**Charlamos un rato y luego me fui en patines (con mi uniforme de invierno, que la blusa era manga larga) y llegué a tiempo a la clase. Tomoyo ya me estaba esperando. Me senté en mi lugar y luego ella me habló.**

**-**¿pasó algo hoy Sakura? –preguntó viéndome

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta? –

-tu rostro lo dice todo –dijo Tomoyo –entonces

**Le conté todo lo que había pasado, Tomoyo quedó pensativa.**

**-**Pensé que lo averiguarías luego –

-¿tu ya lo sabías Tomoyo? –dije sorprendida

-la verdad, si –dijo Tomoyo

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –pregunté curiosa

-quería que por tu cuenta te dieras cuenta

**Vaya que me di cuenta… y de qué forma. Tragué saliva al recordarlo.**

-¿Qué cursos elegirás? –

-aún no lo sé –le dije desilusionada de que cambiara de tema –pero estoy pensando en meterme en teatro

-yo sé que curso te iría de maravilla –dijo Tomoyo animándome –el de baile, tu eres buena en ese tipo de cosas –

-no lo sé –dije más para mi misma que para Tomoyo –la verdad es que no tengo pareja –

-eso se puede solucionar –

-esto debe de hacerse como Dios manda –

-¿y cómo es eso?

-pidiéndoselo

-pero… -

-no creo que acepte o que yo tenga el coraje para hacerlo –

-me doy cuenta –me dijo viendo al techo

-¿en que piensas? –

-por ahora en el examen de matemáticas

-oh rayos –dije –lo olvidé

-pero si has practicado conmigo –dijo animándome –podrás hacerlo

-bueno…

**La verdad, pasé el periodo pensando en lo de los cursos, me hubiera encantado haber bailado con Syaoran, así como lo hizo mi personaje favorito de Princess Tutu (este anime es bonito, muy bueno), que al final pudo bailar el cascanueces con su príncipe… ahhhh yo quiero un final así. A la hora del receso, subimos con Tomoyo al tercer nivel a apuntarnos en los cursos. **

**-**¿vas primero? –preguntó Tomoyo

-dale tu –le dije

-oye mira –dijo Tomoyo señalando unas líneas –solo hoy son las inscripciones

-¿qué? –dije leyendo –vaya… y al finalizar las clases es el límite –

-ahhh ¿Qué haremos? –me dijo viéndome

-Chicas! –exclamó Yamazaki llegando con Chiharu

-¿Qué pasó? –dijimos las dos

-Elena se enfermó y no vino –susurró Yamazaki

-pero oímos que le pidió a tu "objetivo" que la inscribiera en los cursos –susurró Chiharu

-¿pero a que cursos? –pregunté

-no lo sabemos, pero tengan –dijo Yamazaki viendo hacia los lados para ver que no había nadie –un lapicero con su respectivo borrador, donación de Rika –

**Solo nos lo entregaron y se fueron a la pizarra donde estaban las hojas de los cursos. Una hoja por curso, el cupo era limitado.**

**-**creo que tendremos que esperar –le dije a Tomoyo guardando el lapicero

-pero me intriga que no haya venido a clases –dijo Tomoyo

- lo sé –dije pensativa –debe de andar buscándome

**Llegó la hora del almuerzo, vimos que las hojas de los cursos la mayoría estaban casi llenas, fuimos a ver y que si nos dimos cuenta que Syaoran ya se había apuntado junto con la zorrita, saqué mi lapicero y empecé a borrar en una de las listas, Tomoyo vigilaba. El borrador del lapicero era tan bueno que no dejaba marca de que alguien hubiera escrito su nombre ahí, la apunté en otra lista, siendo la última para entrar, y luego vi la de baile, en donde se había inscrito Syaoran junto con Elena, ahí no podía hacer nada, aunque me sorprendió que él se inscribiera a ese curso. Llamé a Tomoyo y respiramos tranquilas, Tomoyo tomó un bolígrafo azul de su bolsa (precaución) y yo guardé el otro. Tomoyo se apuntó a canto y a repostería y yo a poesía y a teatro (si, la verdad me gusta actuar). Luego fuimos por nuestra comida y nos sentamos en el césped. Respire resignada y solo me limité a comer, en eso oímos que llamaban a todos los alumnos. Nos levantamos corriendo y nos dirigimos al patio, ahí se encontraba la mayoría, nos acercamos lo suficiente. Vimos que la directora y la profesora Stone estaban frente al micr****ófono. **

-Buenas tardes a todos, este es un aviso de última hora, por favor profesora –

-gracias, este aviso de última hora es por lo de los cursos, ya que procedimos a recoger las hojas ya que se han llenado todos los cupos de los mismos –dijo mostrando el montón de hojas que tenía en la mano –ahora procederé a presentarles a sus maestros de cada curso

-¿Cómo la escuela estará pagando todo esto? –me preguntó Tomoyo

-eso es porque fue donación por parte de Cuba, Mexico, Venezuela y Argentina –nos explicaba Yamazaki que había aparecido con las demás –en un intercambio cultural –

-¿en serio? –

-sí –

-que calidad –dijo Naoko

-en el curso de Mimos, la profesora Alicia Fernández, para el curso de repostería la profesora Ana Hernández, para el curso de baile Harry Blake, para el curso de poesía, su persona, yo, para el curso de teatro Cristina Patzán, para el curso de canto el profesor Amadeus Elerent, para el curso de manualidades Ana León, para el curso de música clásica el profesor Minato Arue,…..

**Y así fue presentando todos los maestros que iban a impartir dichos cursos, los maestros mencionados iban pasando conforme los iban llamando. Al final la directora tomó el micrófono.**

**-**Los cursos se estarán impartiendo en las respectivas aulas que están en los tres niveles, los voy a mencionar, desde mañana comienzan y que todos disfruten de estas actividades. Si alguno no recuerda su horario, estarán pegados en los tres niveles en las paredes y también en las aulas respectivamente.

Mimos - 9:30 a 10:30aula 125

Repostería - 10:30 a 11:30 aula 220

Baile- 13:00 a 14:30 aula 310

Poesía- 8:00 a 9:00 aula 110

Teatro- 17:00 a 19:00 aula 127

Canto- 8:00 a 9:30 aula 129

Manualidades- 13:00 a 14:30 aula 302

Música clásica - 13:00 a 14:30 aula 325………………………..etc.

-para los que piensan que van a perder clases, pues no es así, se acomodaron todos los cursos y luego para los de teatro su curso será después de clases. Hemos llamado a sus casas por la autorización y todas han dicho que sí. Ahora regresen a su receso, gracias.

**Todos nos retiramos, que forma de dar avisos, bueno ya mañana comenzaríamos y lo mejor, habíamos fastidiado la vida a Elena con ese curso… que le va a encantar muajajaja. Al final de las clases nos entregaron un horario pequeño en un sobre, donde estaba toda la información de los mismos que habíamos escogido cada uno. Que personalizado y tan rápido. Tomoyo guardó el suyo sin verlo, igual yo. Nos dirigimos a la salida y vimos que ahí estaba Syaoran y Eriol, ¿discutiendo? Cuando nos vieron, Syaoran corrió hacia mi y me tomó de los hombros. Me miraba como si quisiera una respuesta mía.**

-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunté mientras me sonrojaba levemente

-¿Cómo? –me dijo como si pretendiera que yo lo supiera

-rayos Syaoran –dijo Eriol acercándose a nosotras -¿abriste el sobre?

-no –le dije como ¿y eso que?

-ábrelo mejor y luego sabrás –me dijo Eriol

**¿Y para qué? Bueno, que podría haber ahí que buera puesto a Syaoran asi y… ohhh Rayos!!! Cuando leí la boleta esta decía:**

_**Poesía …. Blabla **_

_**Baile.. pareja … Syaoran Li… hora….**_

_**Teatro… blabla**_

**-**RAYOS!!! Tengo tres cursos –dije alterada

**Los demás caída animé. **

**-**Por el amor y la desgracia ajena!!!-dijo Eriol pegándose en la frente

-Sakurita –dijo Tomoyo

-cereza… cereza –dijo Syaoran diciendo como "¿Qué le pasa?"

-mira –me dijo Tomoyo señalando la línea Baile

**Me quedé muda, no solo por la animalada que acababa de decir sino porque… ¿Quién rayos me había puesto con Syaoran en baile?**

**-**eso… era lo que… querías decirme –le dije a Syaoran rojita

-si, mira que… ¿Qué pasa? –me dijo viéndome

-nada, es que me parece extraño que esté en baile si yo no recuerdo haber puesto mi nombre ahí –

-a… a eso iba –dijo Syaoran –Eriol por jugar una broma nos metió a los dos en la lista –

-¿Qué van a hacer? –dijo Tomoyo

-¿Por qué Eriol? –le pregunté

**Eriol solo me guiñó el ojo, dejándome más confundida.**

**-**insisto –dijo Tomoyo

-bueno… me gustaría saber si te gustaría estar en ese curso como mi pareja haciéndolo oficial –dijo Syaoran sonriéndome algo nervioso

-¿no te molesta? –le dije –creo que…

-para nada –me dijo callándome –la verdad es que me gustaría mucho que aceptaras –

, a mi también me gusta la idea –le dije roja

-¡qué bien! –me dijo abrazándome

**Ahhh!!! Sentir su abrazo, su ser me envuelve en una atmósfera que me lleva a las nubes. Luego me soltó y empezamos a reír.**

**-**es extraño que tengas 3 cursos –me dijo Tomoyo viendo mi hojita de cursos

-tendrás que hablar con la prof Stone –me dijo Eriol

-si –le dije

-por cierto –dijo Syaoran -¿en donde dejaste a Elena?

-adivina, adivinador, que la cara blanca y un par de rayas le irán de maravilla junto con las agujas y la manta de su mamá –dijo Eriol riendo

-me va a matar –dijo Syaoran algo preocupado

-tu no sabes nada –le dijo Eriol

-claro, como no eres tú la que va a escuchar sus gritos –

.¿la? –dijo Eriol

-el pues, ya no molestes –

-¿te gusta que te fastidie con lo de nuestro noviazgo? –dijo Eriol seductor

-deja de hacer eso que me lo voy a creer –

-ni mier….. perdón señoritas –dijo Eriol

-vámonos y por cierto, deberías de dejarla –dijo Eriol

-lo estoy pensando seriamente –dijo Syaoran –por ahora dejémoslo así, cerecita y Tomoyo ¿quieren que las acompañemos?

-claro –dijimos las dos

**Yo me fu a la par de Syaoran y Tomoyo a la par de Eriol, platicamos mientras llegábamos a nuestras casas. La verdad es que estoy intrigada por lo que pasó hoy, y al oír a Syaoran decir que estaba pensando seriamente dejarla, mi corazón se llenó de esperanzas, más cuando me abrazó. Reconozco que todo a veces se torna difícil, pero como dice Mago de Oz, cuando los problemas te aplasten, desenvaina una sonrisa y vuélvete a levantar. XD**

**------------------------------------------XD----------------------------------------------------------XD------------------**

**Otro capi más que salió del horno!!!! Rukia Alejandra, ves puse la frase que me diste, gracias XD. Ahora todo se vuelve más vulnerable, ¿Cómo le irá a Sakurita en los cursos? Y los problemas y las risas? No faltarán. Gracias por seguirme en esta deschavetada historia, perdón por la tardanza pero es que volví a escribir el cap porque no me gustaba como había quedado, pro espero que este les guste. Gracias a Sasha Kinoli, Rukia Alejandra,** **Ashaki, Kendrix astrix, Haruko Hinako, Mary-T06 por sus reviews que hacen que la musa pase por aquí más tiempo. XDXD trataré de actualizar lo más rápido posible. Hasta otro cap, Chini!!**


	7. Chapter 7

(n/a) : nota del autor

-"blando" –pensamientos de los personajes

**Negrilla, letra en negrilla: **narración de Sakura XD

PME: Plan de Maniobra Evasiva

Espero que les guste. XD

"**30 Días para Conquistar"**

**Capítulo** **VII: "Día 6: PME: Cuarto Paso: Desequilibrio"**

**Martes, 5:30 AM. Creo que esto ya se volvió costumbre. Me levanto más temprano de lo que debiera, miro hacia la ventana y pienso en lo que he pasado. La verdad es que estoy un poco preocupada de cómo va a terminar esto, se que apenas estoy comenzando pero… con lo que pasó ayer… prefiero tener más cuidado. ¿Sería capaz de matarme? Y ¿Qué va eso de los clanes? Debo de averiguar que se tiene entre manos, porque sospecho que Syaoran podría tener dificultades, y todos los que estamos implicados en segundo plano. Sé que soy demasiado distraída o despistada, pero espero lograr investigar sin… morir en el intento… jeje.**

**A pesar del frío de la mañana y que aún se sentía en mi cuarto, cargo una piyama de pantaloneta de ositos y una blusa manga corta de ositos, a pesar de que voy a secundaria no dejo de usar mis piyamas infantiles… mis preferidas. Imagínense cuando me case… jaja, creo que el que se case conmigo se reirá cuando me vea en mis piyamas. Ehhh, ¿Por qué diablos estoy pensando en eso? Regresando a mi deprimente y preocupante problema, el cual no me deja dormir como Dios manda, me estoy dejando llevar y no logro aclarar lo sucedido. De lo que pude averiguar fue que ese "pone cuernos con Elena", está en la misma clase que Syaoran (en la misma sección) solo que se sienta dos escritorios delante de mi bombón. Otra cosa es que es el capitán del equipo de fútbol y que él es… muy llevadero con todos, incluyendo a mi objetivo y a Eriol. Tiene buenas notas (de 80 no bajan) y es de una familia conservadora (y así hace muladas… ni modo). Elena es una tipa adinerada, su familia es de tradición (antigua) y sus notas reflejan su mente diabólica, sus gustos sobre comida son reservados y participa en el campeonato nacional de Karate do, al mismo donde iré yo este año… si que tengo mala suerte en eso.**

**Es increíble como todo marcha, es como si el destino quisiera que lograra mi propósito, espero que no se tuerza, aunque tendré problemas en el camino… lo sé. Lo que me tiene intrigada es lo de la broma de Eriol… él es demasiado impredecible, siempre da una sorpresa o es demasiado cómico. Bueno, para no alargar el asunto, hoy comenzaremos una nueva fase, más problemática y un poco más difícil que las demás… bueno, a ver cómo nos va.**

**Tengo una televisión y una videocasetera en mi cuarto, y ayer que platicaba con mi padre y mi hermano sobre lo del baile, emocionó a mi papá y mi hermano me preguntó quién sería mi pareja… ni modo le dije que era Syaoran y me hizo una cara… mi papá le preguntó del porque, y el solo dijo -"no me agrada" . En fin, mi papá me dio unos videos de unas coreografías de merengue de un programa que grabó el año pasado, y me dijo que me podían ayudar y si quería los de este año me los iba a grabar esta semana, ya que ya iba a ser el campeonato mundial de Salsa… dos cosas diferentes, pero que se le va a hacer.**

**Puse el video y vi como se movían… guau!, las mujeres parecen gelatina, que pasos y los chicos no se quedaban atrás. Giraban y se las pasaban por arriba, usando tacones altos y esos vestidos que hasta la imaginación mataban, las tomaban con delicadeza pero ágiles con el compás de la música. ¡Qué increíble! Empecé a imaginar cómo sería bailar con Syaoran… ahhh, tomándome de la cintura, elevándome y bailando al son de esa música, mientras sonreíamos mutuamente, y los aplausos… abrazándome… ahhh.**

**-**Sakura, vas a llegar tarde –me gritó mi papá desde abajo

-ya voy –grité

**¡Qué rápido pasa el tiempo! Me vestí a la velocidad de la luz, tomé mi desayuno en tres bocados y me puse los patines, mi papá me dio mi almuerzo y salí disparada hacia la secundaria. Llegué cinco minutos antes de que tocaran la campana, me puse mis zapatos y me senté cansada y suspiré animada. Tomoyo se acercó a mi pupitre, dejándome un pachón de agua, con un neko (gato) de peluche chiquito, del tamaño de un sensor de teléfono. **

**-**Es un regalo de Syaoran –me dijo viéndome

-¿en serio? –dije tomando el neko

-mentí –dijo Tomoyo riendo –lo compré hoy, está muy lindo –

-no me hagas eso Tomoyo –le dije decaída

-bueno, dejando eso de lado –dijo viendo hacia un lado –no hemos hecho la grabación de dos días y… ¡estoy muy triste de que no hayas usado dos vestidos! –dijo con tristeza

**Caída animé de mi parte.**

**-**No te preocupes, no sé cuando podamos filmarlo, pero si quieres, dejémoslo para la tarde –

-¡SI!!! –dijo Tomoyo victoriosa

-Señorita Daidoulli, por favor siéntese –dijo la profe (n/a: más corto Profe, profesora) de mate

-si profe –dijo colorada mientras se oían las risas de los demás

**Para variar, me sentía algo nerviosa, cuando oí el timbre, dando las 8:00 AM. **

**-**por favor, salen tranquilos y se van a sus cursos –dijo la profe

**Tomoyo y yo salimos algo corriendo y nos fuimos al aula vacía 125 y fuimos a hacer de las nuestras (plan maléfico) y luego salimos de nuevo sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Tomoyo se dirigió hacia su clase de canto mientras que yo me dirigí hacia la clase de poesía, a ver qué tal me va. Me senté en un escritorio y llegó la profesora Stone… ¡por cierto! ¡Tengo que arreglar lo de los tres cursos!... luego, en eso vi que entraron Yamazaki y Chiharu, se sentaron juntos pero atrás mío.**

**-**Sakura, pensé que ya no te meterías –me dijo Chiharu

-ustedes son los que me sorprendieron –

-es que nos gustó tu poema y pensamos divertirnos en este –dijo Yamazaki

-entonces entraron al curso correcto –dijo la profe viéndonos con esa sonrisa carismática

-buenos días profesora –les dijimos los tres

-comencemos –dijo dirigiéndose al pizarrón –bienvenidos al curso de poesía y declamación, hoy iniciaremos con las respectivas reglas al escribir, tanto ortografía como redacción. Comenzaremos con un dictado, por favor saquen… -dijo viéndonos con la paleta de escritorio vacía -¿no trajeron nada para escribir? –

**Un aullido de lobo y una bola de paja atravesaron el silencio de la clase… jaja.**

-empezamos mal –nos dijo jalando su maletín y sacando un par de cajas de lápices y unas hojas de papel blancas –ahora si el dictado

**A decir verdad, no sabía que se debía comenzar con todo esto, el dictado fatal, luego un mini examen de redacción, superó la nota del dictado por u punto!, fatal también, luego siguió con las reglas y etcétera de los etcéteras, fue cansado pero me gustó. Salimos todos con varias hojas en las manos, los lápices se los dejamos (por si otra vez llegamos así) y me fui a mi clase, vacía, debía de esperar media hora para la batalla.**

**15 min…**

**18 min…**

**19 min…**

**22 min…**

**25 min…**

**30 min…**

**Me levanté y me dirigí hacia una puerta que daba al aula 125, esta era de persianas y podía ver todo en vivo y directo, entró Tomoyo asustándome y cerramos con cuidado, era nuestro escape de salida por si alguna cosa salía mal. Entraron todos los alumnos de ese curso y escuchamos los gritos de Elena.**

**-**¿Por qué dejaste que tu tarado amigo me inscribiera en esta porquería de curso? –

-¿Por qué eres así conmigo? –le reclamó Syaoran –simplemente estaba ju…

-¿jugando? –dijo ella histérica –me arruinó la vida –

-estoy harto de escuchar tus estupideces –exclamó de mal humor -¿no podemos llevar una relación sana?

-¿de qué hablas?

-simplemente que… nos dejemos un par de días, para pensar las cosas y si quieres seguir conmigo –

-pero yo… -

-demuestra que realmente quieres algo conmigo y respétame tal y como soy –

**Se oía los pasos de Syaoran alejándose del lugar, Elena entró a la clase y el silencio reinó de nuevo mientras todos la veían alterados. Empezó la clase y se prepararon para ponerse el maquillaje de mimos, ella tomó un poco y se lo empezó a aplicar, se empezó a rascar casi de inmediato, regándose lo negro con lo blanco, y los ojos se le pusieron rojos, empezó a dar alaridos, nosotras nos reímos en silencio. La profesora tomó una caja de pañuelos húmedos y luego la empezó a limpiar… a ensuciar, ya que tenía tinta blanca permanente en los pañuelos, no se le quitaba y la alergia empezó a reaccionar de manera violenta (se le hinchó toda la cara, parecía pez globo), la profe la llevó a la enfermería. Al cabo de unos minutos, salimos con dirección a nuestra clase, y nos sentamos pensativas.**

**-**Eso fue… como de niños de primaria –me dijo Tomoyo

-deberíamos de hacer bromas de secundaria –le dije pensativa

-pero me dejó impresionada la forma en que le hablaba –

-la verdad… ya me lo esperaba –le dije sin importancia

-¿Cómo?

-ella tiene un objetivo con el ¿cierto? –dije mientras Tomoyo asentía –y parece ser que no lo hace muy bien, pero debe de tener una razón –

-¿Cómo cual podría ser?

-simplemente hay que averiguarlo –le dije

-esto se está poniendo emocionante –

-espeluznante diría yo –

**Salimos a almorzar, para todo esto ya eran las 12:00, y estaba realmente… nerviosa, en eso llega Elena con tres chicas de su misma talla… más altas que yo, me patearon el almuerzo y me paré enojada. Tomoyo también se levantó.**

**-**así que tu eres Sakura –dijo Elena viéndome enojada

-¿Por qué diablos pateaste mi almuerzo? –le reclamé

-¿Qué diablos quieres con MI NOVIO? –dijo acentuando la última palabra

-él y yo somos amigos –no me dejé intimidar -¿algún problema?

-estás interfiriendo en nuestra relación –dijo Elena –y eso no te lo voy a perdonar

-mira, yo no sé qué te pasa, y yo no estoy interfiriendo en nada, si lo hiciera estaría pegada a su brazo todo el maldito día y no con mi amiga, así que lárgate y déjame en paz –

-yo sé que lo haces, y de manera sutil –dijo ella tratando de dejarme al descubierto

-¿tienes pruebas? –le dije sin inmutarme

-voy a llamar a un profesor –dijo Tomoyo saliendo corriendo

-persíganla –dijo Elena

**Una de ellas salió corriendo detrás de Tomoyo, las perdí de vista y quise salir tras ellas, pero Elena no me dejó, ya que las otras dos me bloquearon el camino.**

**-**déjame en paz –le dije molesta

-Como ya te lo dije, estás interfiriendo y…

-¿me puedes decir de una cochina vez en que diablos estoy interfiriendo?

-una, con lo del baile, como fuiste capaz de pedirle a Eriol que…

-yo no le pedí nada –le dije sin inmutarme (fuerza de voluntad, arigatou) –simplemente estaba ju…

-¿jugando? ¿tu también?

-¿ah? –le dije confundida (menti, no estaba confundida)

-¿Por qué le topan todo a ese chico?

-ehh porque somos chicos –dije como si fuera obvio

-dos, tú fuiste la de la otra vez que le echaste porquerías a mi mochila

-¿de qué hablas?

-no te hagas la inocente, el otro día Kuro San te vio con tu amiguita entrando a mi clase, y echándole porquerías a mi mochila –

-mmm estás loca, debieron confun…

-¿confundirte? Si como no, no soy ninguna tonta –

-insisto, ¿Qué tiene que ver con que esté "interfiriendo en tu relación"?

-porque desde que empezaron las bromas tuve problemas con mi novio –

-pero eso no quiere decir que yo…

-casualidad sería que no –

-deja de fregarme, yo ya me voy –

-¡Alto! –dijo tomándome de la muñeca –chicas, hoy no te escapas de tu paliza

**¡¿Qué dijo?! ¡¿una paliza?! ¡¿oh rayos?!**

**¡NI MUERTA ME DEJABA TOCAR! Elena me agarró por los brazos, haciendo una llave e inmovilizándome, las otras chicas empezaron a pegarme, pero les patee y a Elena me le zafé, la lancé al suelo, las otras dos se me lanzaron al mismo tiempo y repartí golpes a diestra y siniestra, Elena se me acercó por detrás y al voltear vi que estaba en el suelo, Tomoyo le había quebrado una botella en la cabeza… Guau! Y a las otras dos salieron corriendo arrastrando a Elena. Me senté en el suelo adolorida, me habían dado duro.**

**-**¿Estás bien Sakurita? –me preguntó Tomoyo preocupada

-en un sentido si –le dije para no preocuparla –de un par de moretes no paso

-que bueno –me dijo aliviada –de todos modos te llevaré a la enfermería

-si voy no podré asistir a la clase de baile –

-¿podrás así?

-lo intentaré, oye Tomoyo –

-si?

-tenemos un gran problema

-¿Cuál?

**Le conté todo lo que había hablado con Elena, ella quedó boquiabierta.**

**-**oh no

-oh si, estamos en aprietos –dije suspirando –ahora nuestro plan tomará un rumbo diferente

-¿rumbo diferente?

-si, el de las huídas y las peleas

-ahh Sakurita, pensé que…

-todos nuestros planes se vinieron abajo, ven a dormir a mi casa hoy, debemos de estructurar todo de nuevo

-bien! –me dijo con el puño hacia arriba –llamo a mi mamá y ya –

-bien –

**Luego de eso, llegó la hora de la clase de baile, antes de ir, fui al baño para llegar arreglada. Cuando llegué a la clase vi a Syaoran y a Eriol esperándonos.**

**-**¿lista? –me dijo sonriente

-claro –le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa

-umm –dijo Eriol

-¿qué? –respondimos los dos

-que huele rico, ¿no sienten? –dijo para despistarnos, estoy segura

-vamos, antes de que se nos pegue la locura extraña de Eriol –dijo Syaoran

-ja! Pero te diviertes o no? Jaja –dijo riendo, Syaoran le dio un zape

-eres un buen amigo –dijo Syaoran

-¡te pusiste sentimental! ¡me voy! –dijo Eriol saliendo corriendo luego de darme un beso en la mejilla de despedida

-¡te vi Eriol! –dijo Syaoran ceñudo

-jajaja –dijo Eriol

-vamos –dijo

**Entramos a la clase y vimos que ya estaba el profesor, aunque faltaban algunos alumnos todavía. No habían escritorios en esa aula, por cierto era la más grande que tenía la secundaria. A los pocos minutos, comenzó la clase.**

**-**Buenos días a todos, soy el profesor de baile y empezaré con una pregunta ¿alguien sabe bailar merengue, salsa u otro tipo? –

**Nadie contestó.**

-entonces, tómense de las manos con su pareja y empezamos con un paso al frente, deben de estar sincronizados ambos ¡vamos! –

**Todos pusimos un pie al frente.**

**-**ahora regresamos a la misma posición y luego el otro pie hacia atrás, mejor dicho derecho adelante, regreso, izquierdo atrás, regreso.

**La verdad es que si era algo difícil, pero sentí algo dentro de mí, estaba bailando bien (los pasos) con Syaoran, pero le vi algo extraño… como si aquella sensación proviniera de el, como tristeza y alegría, una mezcla de sentimientos bombardeándome y a la mente se me vinieron muchas cosas, sobre todo lo que me había dicho Elena, sentí… remordimientos, ¿y si era cierto que realmente le estaba haciendo daño a Syaoran? La puuu… de Elena no me interesa, pero… de repente me sentí con ganas de vomitar, me solté de Syaoran y sin decirle nada salí corriendo de la clase, en dirección a los baños, donde si… fui a vomitar. Oí que Syaoran me llamaba, pero no le contesté. No sabía si llorar o gritar, ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Es cierto que Elena le engañaba, pero mi mente me traicionaba y simplemente no podía ordenar mis pensamientos… ¿Por qué acepté este reto? ¿Por qué lo estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué estoy sintiendo eso? ¿Por qué rayos me atacaba en este momento? ¿era solo una estúpida obsesionada? **

**Me vi a mi misma como algo sin remedio… me levanté y oí pasos, luego susurros y luego a mi mejor amiga, mi objetivo y a su amigo (o sea todos amigos) y le pedían a Tomoyo que registrara el baño, le había parecido que me había oído dentro. Vi la ventana del baño y la abrí, logré subirme y vi que estaba en una cornisa, bajé y cerré la ventana, oí pasos.**

**-**Sakurita ¿estás aquí? –

**Solo oí que les decía que no estaba y que todo estaba vacío, estaban preocupados pero no podía hacer nada más. Me sentía como una vil cucaracha, un esbirro de Saruman o lo que sea, pero ¿Por qué diablos me siento así? Mi pecho empieza a dolerme, mi cabeza da vueltas y estoy parada en una cornisa, pero en eso veo que hay una mini puerta, pero está en el segundo nivel, demasiado alto solo para tirarme, vi que un árbol estaba cerca, y lo bueno es que no habían ventanas para poder llegar a el, con mucho cuidado llegué y luego me subí a la rama más gruesa y más cercana que tenía, pero la rama crujía y ya me entraba miedo. Me sujeté fuerte y empecé a avanzar, pero la rama se fue hacia abajo, y se rompió cayendo junto con ella. Sentí que caía lentamente, ni siquiera mi garganta pudo exclamar ese grito tan peculiar. Solo sé que la oscuridad se apoderó de mí y no supe más… que el dolor que me carcome por dentro.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hooola a todos!!!!

Disculpen la tardanza, pero la verdad es que no he tenido cabeza para nada, se me vino un montón de clavos (aparte la U, mi casa y otras cosas más) y no podía escribir… aunque tuviera las ideas.

Pero bueno, ya estoy aquí y terminando este cap, ¿Qué le pasará a Sakurita? ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Bueno, esperen al prox cap y creo que no me voy a tardar tanto… aunque no prometo nada, ya que en dos semanas tengo finales y otros trabajos que terminar, pero espero lograr actualizar.

Gracias a:

Mary-T06: tu eres como erebus, mas cuidadosa y te das cuenta de muchas cosas, pero que bueno que te ha gustado esta historia.

Nisicrita: gracias por tus animos!!! Y espero poner conti pronto

Sauma Sakura: gracias por tu review, y cierto, Elena no es de fiar.

Sasha Kinoli: me dejaste algo fría con tu review, la verdad no esperaba eso… supongo. Pero es cierto, Sakura tiene que estar con Syaoran, son una pareja excepcional. Gracias por leer!!

Espero que este cap haya sido de su agrado y que me pongan reviews. Bueno que la musa los acompañe XD

Chini!!!! Chivi!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

(n/a) : nota del autor

-"blando" –pensamientos de los personajes

**Negrilla, letra en negrilla: **narración de Sakura XD

PME: Plan de Maniobra Evasiva

Espero que les guste. XD

"**30 Días para Conquistar"**

**Capítulo** **VIII: "Día 7: PME: Cambio de Ruta"**

**-**Sakura!! –

-Ce….

-Cer….

-Cere….

-Cerec…

-Cereci…

**Sentía mi cuerpo hecho trizas, ni voluntad para abrir los ojos, simplemente sentí que me llamaban, sabía que era alguien conocido, pero quien?.**

**Abrí los ojos y vi a un niño de 11 años aproximadamente, con ojos color ámbar, cabello desalineado, despeinado y café brillante, preocupado. Me tomó mi mano y vi que era un poco más pequeña que la mía (o sea que la mía era más pequeña). Pero no le di importancia, estaba con aquel que quería. El al verme despierta, sonrió ampliamente y me abrazó, derramando algunas lágrimas, atrás estaba un niño de cabellos negros azulados, ojos negros y con lentes. También me abrazó y el peso hizo que cayéramos hacia atrás, reímos los tres.**

**-**me habías asustado –me dijo el de ojos ámbares

-yo también, pero menos que el –dijo el de ojos negros señalándolo

-pero toy bien, gracias –dije

**Vi que estaba vestida con una pantalonetita rosada, tenis chiquitis rosa y una blusa blanca con una muñequita en el centro, al palparme la cabeza tenía una cinta con un moño. **

**-**no debí decirte que subieras –me dijo el de ojos ámbares

-no te preocupes "mocoso" –le dije

**En lugar de enojarse, rió y me abrazó. **

**-**Dime Syaoran kun –dijo el de ojos ámbares

-pero… ¿me seguirás diciendo cerecita? –le dije

-claro!! –dijo emocionado –Eriol, ¡ya me va a llamar por mi nombre!

-¿también a mi? –preguntó el de ojos negros

-claro Eriol y Syaoran kun –dije sonriéndoles

-ahora oficialmente somos amigos! –exclamaron los dos sin dejarme de abrazar

-toma –le di una manzana a Syaoran –la que te había gustado

-pero tu la agarraste –dijo Syaoran replicando

-pero… -dije

-partámosla en tres y que nuestra amistad quede enmanzanada –dijo Eriol riendo

-tan payaso –dijo Syaoran

**Reíamos mientras comíamos nuestras respectivas mitades bajo un gran manzano (que ya no tenía muchas manzanas por cierto), pero estaba tan feliz que solo pensé en disfrutar de ese momento. Luego nos levantamos y nos fuimos a casa agarrados de la mano. Solo una niña nos fulminaba con la mirada, tan mala como la hiedra venenosa.**

**Oía un tic, un goteo que me taladraba la cabeza, pero sentí unas manos cálidas, sobre mi cabeza, acariciándome.**

**-**cerecita… -

-cere…

-…

**Si oír era prioridad, pues lo había olvidado, simplemente me dejé seguir por el letargo del sueño, cansancio y vacio. Llegué a una pequeña escuela, con almohadas como sillones, una pizarra al frente, los cuadernos al frente, y ahí estaban aquellos dos niños, jugando uno con un cubo de colores, y Eriol con una lupa con un adorno muy bonito, veía algo en mi mano, yo tenía un pajarito rosado , de repente me empujaron y caí al suelo, pero abracé mi juguete.**

**-**¿estas bien? –me preguntó Syaoran levantándome

-si –dije nada mas

-oye! –dijo Eriol levantándose –no tires a Sakura

-se interpuso en mi camino –dijo la niña

**Cuando voltee a ver era una niña rubia, no podía ser…**

**-**todos siéntense –dijo la maestra entrando –hoy entraremos de lleno a….

-----------------------------------XD

-Sakura… ¡abrió los ojos! –gritó alguien

**El grito taladró mi cabeza, sentí mil agujas, con un dolor espantoso vi quien había gritado: Tomoyo… mi amiga, pero ¿era necesario tanto alboroto?**

**-**Sakura, hija ¿estas bien? –preguntó mi papá

-eso creo –dije intentando levantarme, cosa que no pude -¿Dónde estoy?

-en la casa mounstro –dijo mi hermano preocupado

-¡¿Por qué estoy en la casa?! –dije exaltada

-te caíste de un árbol –dijo Tomoyo tomando mi mano -¿no te acuerdas?

-sinceramente, no –dije –pero el dolor de cabeza si

-bajaré por las medicinas, acompáñame Touya –dijo mi papá

-claro –dijo Touya

**Cerraron la puerta, luego con la ayuda de Tomoyo me senté, sentía el cuerpo todo amoratado… maldita Elena, ese dolor corporal debe de ser por su culpa.**

**-S**akura, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –me dijo Tomoyo seria

-¿Qué hice? –dije, ya que sinceramente no me acordaba

-estabas subida en un árbol, no sabemos como llegaste hasta ahí, te buscábamos con Eriol y Syaoran, salimos al patio cuando oímos un crujir y a tiempo…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hice eso? –dije preocupada -¿Qué rayos me pasa?

-¿de verdad no te acuerdas? –

-no, Tomoyo –dije –espera… que pasó que paraste

-Syaoran logró agarrarte antes de que cayeras al suelo, pero cuando te vio ya estabas inconsciente –

-¿no le pasó algo a Syaoran? –

-se golpeo el hombro con la rama, pero no pasó a nada más, intentó despertarte pero no respondiste, te llevamos a la enfermería y se quedó contigo hasta que llegó tu papá y tu hermano –

-y hasta ahora desperté –dije bufando -¿Qué hora es?

-las nueve y media –dijo Tomoyo

-Oh rayos! –dije -¿y las clases?

-no te preocupes, te dieron este día para que te repusieras, Syaoran y Eriol vendrán después

-creo que ya me estoy acordando –dije agarrándome la cabeza

-¿te duele mucho?

-no tanto, pero es molesto –

-Tomoyo, ¿podrías quedarte con ella? –dijo mi papá entrando con un vaso de agua y una pastilla, que me la dio de una vez

-no hay problema, será un gusto cuidar de ella –dijo Tomoyo

-cuídate mounstro –dijo Touya bajando

-hubo una emergencia, necesito atender algunas cosas, pero que bueno que despertaste hija –dijo mi papá

**Me dio un beso en la frente y salieron del cuarto, cerrando la puerta. Tomoyo tomó el vaso y lo puso en la mesita, se sentó frente a mí.**

**-**¿no te dirán nada si no vas a clases? –

-no te preocupes –dijo Tomoyo –pedí permiso

-gracias Tomoyo

-me dijo Syaoran que saliste corriendo de la clase… sin dar explicación

-ni siquiera sé porque me pasó eso, pero… -recordé el dolor en el pecho y solo agaché el rostro –algo en la mirada de Syaoran me hizo sentir… basura… como si supiera que el estaba triste… o una mezcla extraña… por… mi culpa…

-¿es por lo de….

-si, y fui a vomitar al baño, luego de eso no recuerdo nada más… solo que estaba oscuro y… que alguien me llamaba… Syaoran me llamaba… varios me llamaban

-oh Sakurita –dijo abrazándome –no te sientas de esa forma, tu ideal está ahí, yo sé que no le harás daño, mas bien otra lo está dañando

-eso me dije también… pero ni siquiera eso pudo despejar ese sentimiento… me sentía tan mal…

-¿te recuerdas al principio cuando hablamos de este tema? –me dijo Tomoyo seria –y tu me dijiste que porque de verdad lo amabas lo ibas a hacer, cuando encontraste a Elena poniéndole los cuernos, aquello por lo que luchas se volvió más fuerte, si sentiste eso… mejor detente a pensar… ¿Por qué yo no hacerlo feliz? Porque sé que ahora está sufriendo y yo sé que lograré conquistar su corazón, mientras llegue ese día, yo lo acompañaré en las buenas y malas, para que recupere esa sonrisa de la cual tu corazón brinca de emoción –

**Las palabras sabias de Tomoyo despejaron aquel recuerdo de esos sentimientos, ella tenía razón, aunque la idea de conquistarlo sonara descabellada, si de verdad lo amaba, debía de luchar para que fuera feliz. Abracé con fuerza a Tomoyo, era una verdadera amiga.**

**-**ahora borra esa tristeza y espérame un momento, traje unos pastelitos para que comamos –me dijo Tomoyo saliendo de la habitación.

**A veces, los problemas nos cierran los ojos y nos dejamos llevar, debo de ser más fuerte si quiero lograrlo.**

**Ahora lo que realmente me preocupaba era: 1, la zorra de Elena ya sabía en parte lo que estaba haciendo, dos, recordé cosas que no sabía que existieran y tres, voy tan mal en mate que creo que estaré en el curso de vacaciones TT TT.**

**El soñar con Syaoran kun de niño … tan lindo, pero siento que algo no encaja aquí, porque recordarlo ahora… bueno creo que el golpe si fue demasiado y fue circunstancial. Pero en eso caí en cuenta lo que me había dicho Tomoyo… ¿vendría a verme? ¡Vendría a verme! **

**Tomoyo regresó con una bandeja en donde traía dos porciones de pastel de chocolate, mi mente me decía (te van a salir granos!!!) pero mi estómago pudo más. Nos sentamos en mi cama (yo no me moví por cierto) y comimos en silencio, algo que agradecí. Luego, Tomoyo recogió todo y lo dejó en el suelo y me vio seria.**

**-**¿Qué pasa Tomoyo? –le pregunté curiosa

-el "cambio de ruta" –

-cierto –dije acordándome –debemos de conseguir que….

**Din don!!!**

**Din don!!!**

**Din Don!!!**

**-**¡No seas exagerado Eriol! –se oyó desde afuera la voz de Syaoran

-es que quiero despertar a los vecinos –bromeó Eriol

-espérame, yo voy a abrir –dijo Tomoyo -¿bajarás o dejo que vengan aquí?

**Solo ver mi cuarto por un segundo me hizo recapacitar.**

**-**Abajo!!! Por favor!!! –sip, la desordenada de Sakura como siempre, me trato mal a mi misma jaja

-bien –dijo Tomoyo y bajó

**Esperé unos minutos y me levanté, estaba un poco mareada, pero si que estaba mejor ¡gracias pastel de chocolate! Ahh ¿o las pastillas? Naaa, luego me preocupo por eso. Para todo esto ya eran casi las 12:00 ¡que rápido pasa el tiempo! Me puse ropa un poco floja, me arreglé el cabello (lo de siempre, mis dos colitas) y me senté de nuevo. Luego llegó Tomoyo y me llevó abajo (me acompañó) y vi a Syaoran y a Eriol levantarse, y los dos se alegraron al verme, tanto que me abrazaron y casi me botaron, eso me recordó viejos tiempos… sueños en este caso. Luego nos sentamos y nos quedamos callados, pero Syaoran habló.**

**-**¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –

**Le expliqué lo mismo que a Tomoyo, pero con la excepción de lo del sentimiento, simplemente dije que me había enfermado del estómago y que ya no recordaba más, y eso si era cierto… en parte. El y Eriol se vieron serios, y quedaron pensativos.**

**-**la próxima vez que te sientas mal, nos avisas por favor –dijo Syaoran

-la verdad es que nos asustaste Sakura –dijo Eriol

-lo siento, no era mi intención –

-bueno –dijo Syaoran sacando un remedo de hojas engrapadas –la maestra de teatro me dijo que te trajera esto –

**Cuando lo vi, casi me da un infarto, era el libreto de la obra que íbamos a representar en el festival, por cierto dentro de dos semanas aproximadamente… no recuerdo bien la fecha. Syaoran me entregó otra hoja en donde estaba el reparto.**

**-**¡me dieron el principal! –exclamé viendo la hoja

-yo voté por ti –dijo Eriol

-eso fue porque todos nos propusieron, ya que la prof nos dejó elegir nuestros papeles –dijo Syaoran

-no sabía que estabas también en teatro –dije

-cortesía de Eriol –dijo Syaoran

-¿todo lo cambiaste? –pregunté

-uhhh no se –dijo haciéndose el loco –pero mejor…

-Eriol y yo trajimos unos juegos de mesa –dijo Syaoran sacando varias cajas de su mochila

-ohh a ver –dije mientras agarraba las cajas –monopoly, damas, escaleras y resbalones (no se si realmente se llama así) y ¡uno! –

-¿ves? La conozco mejor –dijo Syaoran

-solo porque acertaste en ese juego, luego… -Syaoran le tapó la boca

-¿Por qué le…. –

-ya sabes que este esta loco –dijo Syaoran viendo a Tomoyo para que le ayudara, sutilmente

-vamos a jugar, me dio curiosidad de ese juego –dijo Tomoyo sonriendo

-la próxima no te salvas –dijo Eriol

**Para los que no conocen este juego, este es un poco simple, es una baraja de cartas con números (0 al 9), formando grupos de cuatro colores, luego vienen las otras cartas para retroceder, ceder turno, perder turno del siguiente, cambiar color etc. Se reparte seis a cada jugador y luego se coloca una en el centro, cualquiera, luego el resto se coloca boca abajo a la par de la carta y del color o el número que indica así se debe de colocar encima de esta, ejemplo: si la carta es roja y tiene el numero seis, si es tu turno puedes colocar otra roja sin importar el número o el mismo número sin importar el color, y así, con las otras cartas vas deteniendo a los otros, si te equivocas sacas seis cartas màs, el objetivo de este juego es que te quedes con una sola carta y gritar uno, es divertido a pesar de mi pobre explicación, XD.**

-¡UNO! –gritó Tomoyo alzando su carta

-¡no es justo! –se quejó Eriol –es la tercera vez que gana

-jaja que divetido –dije riendo

-eres mala jugando cerecita –dijo Syaoran jugando

-que malo –dije sin dejar de sonreir –y yo creo que tu también

-por ahora –

-¡de nuevo! –dijo Tomoyo emocionada

-juguemos otra cosa –dijo Eriol

-para que te ganen de nuevo, pero diferente campo –dijo Syaoran

-yo también te quiero mucho –dijo Eriol con sarcasmo

-por eso te dije que no la dejaras ganar, ya… -

-eres un tonto –dijo Eriol tapándole la boca

-hoy están actuando raro –dije sin entender sus locuras -¿Qué tanto se traen?

-nosotros nada –dijeron al mismo tiempo

-ven Sakura, ayúdame con los refrescos y lo demás –dijo Tomoyo

**Total que nos fuimos a la cocina, luego de eso se oían cuchicheos, Tomoyo empezó a servir los refrescos mientras tarareaba…. ¿tarareaba?**

**-**oye Tomoyo –dije llamando su atención –hoy estás muy alegre

-ah, si, bueno es que… jeje saca el pastel de gelatina (n/a: pastel de pedacitos cortados de gelatina, metidos en mas gelatina de dulce de leche, arequipe o leche condensada (como lo llamen)) que hice ayer –

-¿cocinaste para una semana? –pregunté con sarcasmo

-puede ser –me dijo sin prestarme atención –saco el pastel y tu los platos

-pero no… olvídalo –dije sin remedio

**En eso que salimos de la cocina, vimos que los dos se querían pegar, pero al vernos simplemente fingieron diciendo que estaban platicando sobre la película de "El tigre y el dragón" y de los golpes que salían en esa película hecha en 25 min, así de mala. Repartimos a cada quien el pedazo de pastel y los jugos.**

**-**Eriol –preguntó Tomoyo -¿en que cursos estás?

-no les había dicho! –dijo exclamando –estoy en teatro y en repostería

-¿en serio? –dijo Tomoyo –así como yo, solo que en lugar de teatro estoy en canto

-ohh!!! Que bien así nos vamos a ver más seguido –dijo Eriol

**Syaoran hizo como si tosiera, Eriol le pegó un codazo y luego comió su pastel en silencio, como niño regañado.**

**-**me gusta el papel que te dieron Eriol –dije para calmar la tensión

-¿en serio? No quedó muy raro? –dijo Eriol

-yo creo que no –dijo Tomoyo viendo de nuevo la lista de reparto

-te vas a ver muy guapo jaja –dijo Syaoran

-no me molestes, a ti también te tocó uno muy bueno –dijo Eriol

-ahh esta obra es… jajaja pobre Syaoran, ¡que papel! –dijo Tomoyo riendo

-¿Por qué te ríes? –le pregunté

-mira el título de la obra y luego ya me dirás –dijo Tomoyo dándome la hoja

-mm ah! Jajaja perdón Syaoran, jaja –dije riéndome con Tomoyo

-si así va a ser ahora, no me imagino el día que tengamos que presentarla –dijo Syaoran

-venganza jajaja –rió Eriol

**En eso, oímos que abrieron la puerta y los cuatro nos levantamos, mi papá había llegado. **

**-**Hola papá –lo saludé

-veo que vinieron tus amigos, me alegro mucho –dijo sonriendo

-te presento a…

-Lee kun y Hirawisawa kun, nos conocimos ayer por lo del incidente, que bueno que los veo muchachos

-buenas tardes –dijeron los dos inclinándose un momento

-¿se quedarán a cenar? –preguntó mi papá

-¿no será mucha molestia? –dijeron los dos

-para nada, bueno voy a la cocina y…

-podemos ayudarle entre todos, Syaoran y yo somos buenos cocineros –dijo Eriol

-cierto, además trajimos wan Tan y galletas –dijo Syaoran

-oh, muchas gracias muchachos, vamos entonces –

-nosotras también queremos ayudar –dije uniéndome al elenco de cocina

**Van a decir ¿Qué hora es? Señoras y señores, jugando se pasa rápido la tarde, y total que empezamos a cocinar, Tomoyo y yo en el comedor cortando las verduras y mi papá, Syaoran y Eriol haciendo el sofrito y la pasta y no sé que más… sip, estábamos haciendo Chao Mein, acompañado de pescado frito y un jugo de moras (bonita combinación) y luego que calentaron el wan tan (sip, ibamos a comer bastante), la verdad es que divertido, y esos dos se llevaban bien con mi papá, estaba Eriol contando sus chistes como siempre y se reían a mares. Me alegraba ver tan sonriente y alegre a Syaoran, que se me olvidó el incidente del día anterior, así lo quería ver para toda mi vida, mi único gran amor.**

**El resumen de la cena, se los contaré mañana, por hoy solo quiero divertirme y ser feliz con mi lindo pro novio Syaoran. XD**

* * *

Hooola a todos!!!

Corrí un poquito para actualizar!, pero ya está y espero que les guste este cap, que está rebosante de momentos, es un regalo por haber esperado tanto. De aquí no me leen hasta dentro de dos a tres semanas, sip, me voy de viaje con mi abuelita y no podré escribir nada, para aquellos que estan en vacaciones feliz vacaciones y a los que no suerte en sus estudios, echenle ganas. ¿Qué será lo que va a planear Sakura? ¿Cómo evitará que Elena la siga fastidiando? ¿las actitudes raras son señal de cosas raras?

Gracias a todos por leer y que la musa los inspire y las acompañe, bueno contesto aquí a los reviews:

Nisicrita : perdón! Modismos! Lo que quise decir es de actualizar o colocar el capitulo pronto o ya, ehhh que bueno que te gustó y gracias por tus animos XD

Mary-T06 : bueno, espero que algunas preguntas se contesten solas con el cap, otras… tendrás que esperar, jeje. Que bueno que te guste esta historia! Gracias por tu review.

rukia alejandra : ohhh Rukia, te me habías desaparecido un cap, no te preocupes, lo importante es que ya apareciste y me dejaste tu review, gracias de todo corazón. Me gusto mucho que te gustara el cap, gracias!!!

aKi-kHL : hoola!! No te preocupes por el review corto, me alegra que hayas puesto tu comentario, espero que este cap sea de tu agrado. XD

Sasha Kinoli : rio muajajaa, no soy mala… maléfica jaja, son mentiras! Y espero que este cap conteste algunas cosas XD gracias por tu review.

The Crazy Girls : eee!!! Que alegre, bueno espero tu opinión pronto, gracias por ser mi fan y que bueno que te ha gustado esta historia! XD

Manden reviews para que la musa me inspire y para conocer su opinión gracias a todos por leer!!!!

CHINI!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

(n/a) : nota del autor

-"blando" –pensamientos de los personajes

**Negrilla, letra en negrilla: **narración de Sakura XD

PME: Plan de Maniobra Evasiva

Espero que les guste. XD

"**30 Días para Conquistar"**

**Capítulo** **IX: "Día 8: PME: Acciones Determinadas"**

**Hoy jueves…Me levanté con ánimos, y Tomoyo estaba durmiendo conmigo, sip de nuevo, para cuadrar todo… todo lo del siguiente paso que íbamos a dar, iba a ser bastante difícil que resultara, pero esperamos lograrlo.**

**Resumen de la cena, para que no se queden con las ganas. Aquí va el flash back.**

**Flash Back / Cena**

-¿ya están todos sentados? –preguntó mi papá

-si –dije -¿y mi hermano?

-va a venir tarde, así que comencemos –dijo mi papá

-gracias por la comida –dijimos todos al mismo tiempo

**Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, luego mi papá habló.**

**-**¿desde cuando conocen a Sakura?

-hace mu… -dijo Eriol

-hace 3 años, cuando íbamos juntos a Karate –dijo Syaoran pegándole un codazo a Eriol

-entonces, son de diferente grado –

-si, un grado mas alto –dijo Syaoran

**En resumen, estuvimos hablando de eso, de los cursos y otras anécdotas chistosas que Eriol contaba, pero cada ciertas cosas que decía Eriol, Syaoran le pegaba un codazo, la verdad es que era extraño.**

**Tocó abrir las galletitas de la suerte que había traido Eriol, la verdad es que tenía mala espina acerca de esas galletitas, Syaoran estaba igual. Todos tomamos una galletita y la abrimos.**

**-**¿Qué dice la tuya Sakura? –me dijo Tomoyo

-por los mas grandes hasta los mas pequeños –dije nerviosa

-empiezo yo –dijo mi papá –las cosas mas sencillas, son las cosas que valen la pena –

-me toca a mi –dijo Syaoran abriendo el papelito –ah! ¡¿tu los hicistes verdad?!

-¡¿Qué?! Yo no –dijo Eriol riendo nerviosamente

**Syaoran cerró un momento los ojos, y luego los abrió, sonriendo maliciosamente.**

**-**ahora, lee el tuyo –dijo Syaoran

-¡te pasas! –dijo Eriol enojado

-eso te pasa por… eso –dijo Syaoran

-si quieren, no los lean –dije para apaciguarlos –es para cada quien

-cierto –dijo mi papá

-gracias Sakura –dijeron los dos

**Luego de eso, (de terminar de comer y platicar) se fueron, bueno, Tomoyo y yo los dejamos en el pórtico.**

**-**gracias por la cena –dijo Eriol

-gracias a ustedes por venir a verme –dije sonriente

-Tomoyo, puedo hablarte un momento –dijo Eriol

-ccllaaaro –dijo Tomoyo

**Ellos caminaron hacia la puertecita de metal, para que no los oyéramos. Syaoran rió con complicidad y luego me sonrió.**

**-**Cerecita, necesito que me respondas algo -dijo Syaoran

-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunté intrigada

-¿Qué te pasó realmente? –

-¿Por qué dices eso? –

-porque siento que no me dijiste todo y lo cambiaste –dijo Syaoran viéndome

-yo… es que… -

**¿Cómo lo había adivinado?**

**-**¿te… vino algo a la mente de repente?

-si y… un sentimiento doloroso –dije sin verlo

-solo eso quería saber –

-ah?-dije viéndolo

-no te preocupes por contármelo, solo quería saber eso, porque debe ser algo muy personal –dijo Syaoran tomando mi mano

-en eso tienes razón, gracias Syaoran

-solo quiero decirte que… si te sientes mal de nuevo, dímelo por favor, porque me preocupas mucho, eres mi amiga y quiero que esa sonrisa permanezca en tu rostro –

**Me lo dijo primero serio, luego me sonrió como para aliviarme, reconfortarme, dulce y protector a la vez, y luego me dio un beso en la frente. Ahí fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido…**

**Flash Back**

-me alegra que todo haya terminado bien –me dijo Syaoran de unos 11 años, dándome un beso en la frente

-¿Qué fue eso? –dije yo, una niñita de la misma edad, rojita

-es una potección, digo protección para que nadie te haga daño –dijo Syaoran trabándose

-¿siempre estaremos juntos? Para ayudarnos y cuidarnos –le pregunté

-siempre, porque somos….

**Fin de Flash Back**

-me tengo que ir –me dijo Syaoran algo triste, pero lo disimuló –confía en mi, que yo te protegeré… te ayudaré

-tu también confía en mi, que yo… siempre estaré ahí –le dije

**Los dos nos abrazamos, y luego se fue. Tomoyo se despidió de Syaoran cuando salía, y llegó contando desde 100 para atrás, estaba como nerviosa.**

**-**¿Qué te pasa Tomoyo?

-¡que! Ah! Nada, estaba… me estaba enterando de algo, no es nada –me dijo intentando desvanecer sus nervios –entremos que hace frío

**De la nada, llegó Eriol corriendo, vio que Syaoran no estaba, tomó a Tomoyo por la cintura y le dio un beso rápido, luego se fue a ver y regresó corriendo y me dio un beso en la mejilla, vi que Syaoran llegaba a la entrada, corrió y arrastró a Eriol de la camisa, murmurando un montón de cosas, Tomoyo se coloró tanto que se sentó con una sonrisa de aquí al África, yo estaba pasmada… diablos, no puedo procesar tanto!**

**En fin, levanté a Tomoyo shoqueada y la subí a mi cuarto, le di un vaso de agua y luego ella tomó de un solo trago… uy!**

**-**¿Por qué no me querías decir? –le dije

-Sakurita, porfavor, mi cerebro no camina tan rápido –me dijo tomándose la cabeza

-vale –le dije –se te declaró –le dije para resumir –y no supiste que decirle

-no… no fue eso –dijo Tomoyo poniéndose la mano en la frente

-entonces…?

-yo le dije que no –dijo Tomoyo

-pero… ¡¿si te vi con una sonrisa cuando te besó?! –

-lo sé –dijo

-¿entonces?

-no estoy segura de mis sentimientos… simplemente eso

-¿de que tienes que estar segura? –le dije irritada

-te lo diré mañana, debo de pensar en muchas cosas –dijo Tomoyo

-me estas preocupando Tomoyo –

-piensa tu en lo que harás de hoy en adelante, siempre te ayudaré pero mi cabeza me da un poco de vueltas

-no te preocupes, también necesitas tiempo para ti –dije sin remedio –solo que… cuando estés lista, dimelo por favor

-claro, eres una gran amiga Sakurita –me dijo abrazándome

**La verdad, es que no sé que la tiene así y ni porque le afectó tanto. Pero hoy en la mañana, estaba un poco mejor, pero se regresó a su casa, yo la llevé por supuesto. Me fui a la escuela con la nota de excusa de Tomoyo, que su mamá le había hecho. Estaba un poco preocupada por ello. A la hora de receso, (luego del primer curso que es poesía) me encontré con Eriol y Syaoran, quienes… ¿discutían?**

**-**¿Qué pasa con ustedes ahora? –les dije enojada –los he visto pelear mas tiempo

-no te preocupes cerecita –me dijo Syaoran –tenemos que poner puntos en claro

-¿Por qué de una vez no le dices que me delataste en algunas ocasiones? –dijo Eriol

-yo no te delaté, estas loco –dijo Syaoran –al contrario de ti, que me hundes cada vez que puedes

-ya sé para donde va todo este rollo –dije poniéndome entre los dos –vengan, no quiero que los demás oigan

**Nos fuimos a los jardines, no había jóvenes ahí. Los vi serios.**

**-**¿Cómo que sabes? –me dijo Syaoran algo preocupado

-veamos, tu Syaoran lo delatas con Tomoyo ¿cierto? –le pregunté, lo cual el asintió –y tu Eriol, lo molestas con alguien ¿correcto?

-eres muy lista, pero no tanto –dijo Eriol

-¿a que te refieres? –pregunté

-no sabes con quien lo molesto –dijo Eriol

-no y por ahora no me interesa –dije viendo la cara de Syaoran, este si sabe disimular –díganme ¿Por qué diablos se molestan?

-ni siquiera yo sé porque –dijo Syaoran

-es cierto

-no me gusta verlos peleados –les dije –yo solo quiero que no se traten así, ¿no son amigos?

-si lo somos –dijeron los dos

-ven –dije ya más tranquila –y contigo quiero hablar Eriol

-de verdad? –dijo Eriol

-puedes quedarte Syaoran, al final ustedes se conocen sus secretos –le dije

-puedes hablar –dijo Eriol –espera, y Tomoyo?

-eso mismo quiero hablar contigo –

-perdóname Sakura –dijo Eriol –pero le prometí a Tomoyo….

-no quiero saber que pasó –le interrumpí –solo quiero decirte que le des tiempo, sea lo que sea, y que si la lastimas te las verás conmigo

-ella si pega duro jaja –dijo Syaoran

-jamás fue esa mi intención –dijo fingiendo que estaba ofendido –pero gracias por la advertencia

-vamos cerecita, ya es hora de la clase de baile –me dijo tomándome de la mano

**Salimos corriendo mientras Eriol se despedía con la mano, subimos a nuestra clase y vimos que no había nadie, consulté mi reloj y vi que aún faltaba cinco minutos. Me le quedé viendo a Syaoran, quien sacaba un disco de su bolsa y lo ponía en la grabadora que había ahí. Sonó la música y era música de Olga Tañón, ¿Por qué sé? Ah porque estuve viendo los campeonatos, era esa que decía "que se vaya que se vaya, que se vaya de mi vida…" y me tomó de la mano y la cintura.**

**-**¿Qué haces? -Le pregunté divertida

-me debías una clase –me dijo riendo –ahora, te enseñaré, un dos tres cuatro

**El me llevaba, pero le seguía los pasos, hasta que me acoplé a él, la música ayudaba mucho, se despegó un poco de mí y me hizo girar una vez, me tomó de nuevo y nos movimos al ritmo de la música, riendo y disfrutando. Me alejaba dos pasos al compás de la música, me jalaba con dos pasos, y al terminar la música me abrazó mientras reíamos. Nunca perderé el sentimiento que levanta en mi cuando me abraza, me siento tan en la nubes.**

**-**bravo!!! –

**Cuando vimos, TODOS!!!! Nos estaban viendo mientras aplaudían, chiflaban y nos felicitaban. El profesor nos comentaba que todos estaban viendo, me coloré de la vergüenza que me dio, pero estaba feliz. **

**-**¿Qué les parece si ellos abren el primer sobre? –dijo el profesor

-si!!! –todos victorearon

-¿de que profesor? –le pregunté

-elijan uno y ábranlo –dijo el prof

**Syaoran y yo elegimos el mismo sobre.**

**-**tu mala suerte –nos dijimos los dos

**------------------------------------------------------------ XD**

**-**¿ves? Te lo dije Syaoran y no me creías –dijo Eriol riendo

-¿tu los truqueaste verdad? –dijo Syaoran

-no, estos días no he estado haciendo nada de eso –dijo Eriol pensativo

-ya decía yo –dijo Syaoran –bueno, nuestra mala suerte

-jeje –reí -¿Cómo podría hacer eso Eriol? –le pregunté a Syaoran

-no se –dijo Syaoran

-dejémonos de tonterías, me da gusto que se lleven bien –dijo Eriol

-¡SYAORAN!!! –

-¿Qué fue ese grito? –pregunté

-oh no –dijo Syaoran

-¡que Dios te ampare! –dijo Eriol alejándome con el

-¡¿Por qué estás con esta odiosa?! –dijo señalándome

-primero, la respetas, segundo mañana teníamos que vernos, por el plazo –dijo Syaoran

-¿Qué mas quieres pensar? –dijo Elena alterada

-¿Por qué diablos no te quieres esperar? –dijo exasperado Syaoran, jamás lo había visto así

-¿Por qué no me la puedes dar de una vez? –dijo Elena

-bien –dijo Syaoran enojado -¿quieres saberlo? Ya no quiero que sigamos juntos!

-¡¿Por qué?! –dijo Elena

-eres una persona controladora, manipuladora, odiosa y sobre todas las cosas, abusiva ¡YO YA NO TE AGUANTO! –exclamó Syaoran enojado

-asi, ¡tú no te quedas atrás! ¡me pones cuernos cada vez que puedes! Y ¡con esa zorra de tu amiguita! –dijo Elena

-¡a Sakura no la insultas! –dijo Syaoran -¡jamás te puse el cuerno!

-¡yo quiero que estemos juntos! –dijo Elena

-¡juntos?! ¡ni loco! ¡te tuve que aguantar casi un año para darme cuenta de la clase de persona que eres! –dijo Syaoran enojado

**Vimos que estaban dando un espectáculo, los pocos que quedaban en la escuela se acercaron a ver con discreción, todo este pleito me tenía con los pelos de punta, Eriol veía todo preocupado.**

**-**Eriol, ¿crees que esto vaya a terminar bien? –le pregunté

-no lo creo Sakura –me dijo mientras los veía –creo que llegará a… mas –

-¡Morirás Sakura Kinomoto! –dijo Elena señalándome, Syaoran se puso enfrente de mi

-¡sobre mi cadáver! –dijo Syaoran

**Elena se fue echando rayos, luego nos vio a los tres, con sus dedos mostró cuatro y luego hizo la seña de muerte con el cuello: es decir "todos morirán"**

**-**te lo dije –dijo Eriol serio, tan serio que me asustó

-¡todos váyanse! ¡se terminó el espectáculo! –gritó Syaoran enojado

-calmate por favor –le dije preocupada

**Syaoran me vio enojado, pero luego suspiró y se sentó en el mismo lugar en donde estaba parado. Me senté y Eriol hizo lo mismo. Todos los mirones ya se habían ido.**

**No sabía que hacer, simplemente verlo así me deja sin palabras… y de nuevo sentí que el tiempo se paralizaba…**

**Flash Back**

-ya no te pongas achi –dije, una niña de 6 años

-siempe te moleta esa niña –dijo Syaoran, de la misma edad

-dechala, ella solita sufe(sufre) –

-yo che –dijo Syaoran haciendo un puchero, estaba bien enojado

-no me gusta verte asi –dije abrazándolo -mocoso

-cereza sin color, ¿tas abrazando?

-ja –dije separándome de el –te conchuelo mocoso porque me gusta que me molestes

-tas igual que Eriol, de payasa

-jaja

**Fin de Flash Back**

-calma tu enojo –le dije mientras lo abrazaba –no vale la pena que llenes tu corazón con cosas que no valen la pena

**Syaoran no dijo nada, simplemente se dejó abrazar por mi, luego me correspondió el abrazo. **

**-**tan tiernos, ¡un abrazo de oso! –dijo Eriol

**Eriol nos abrazó y nos apretó bien duro, perdimos el equilibrio y caímos encima de Syaoran, reíamos mientras nos levantábamos. Vi a Syaoran un poco mejor, me sonrió y yo me senté a la par de el, el se recostó en mi hombro.**

**-**Eres una gran persona Cerecita –me dijo –gracias

-gracias a ti, por confiar en mi –

-bueno, par de tórtolos –dijo Eriol mientras me sonrojaba, no vi a Syaoran –no quiero "modificar esa escena" pero ya es hora de ir a Teatro

**Los dos nos levantamos, y los tres salimos corriendo hacia la clase, ¡se nos había olvidado con tanto alboroto! Pero bueno, ahora sí, Syaoran se libró de Elena… o ¿será que no? Esa amenaza se veía en serio, la verdad no sé que pensar, pero creo que esto no acabará aquí.**

* * *

**Hola a todos!!!!**

**Disculpen por mi tardanza, pero la verdad es que ya saben, primero lo de mi viaje con mi abuelita y luego que no tenía mucha inspiración, repetí el capítulo y ¡aquí esta!.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap, les cuento algo curioso, hay quienes me escribieron preguntándome si iba a seguir este fic, la verdad que eso y los reviews que ustedes me dejan mas la gente que me lee y no me deja RR, hace que mi felicidad suba a las nubes, les doy gracias a todos, porque por ustedes, este fic existe y es para que lo disfruten, espero que lo sigan hasta el final, gracias de todo corazón que se toman la molestia de leerlo. XD**

**Para los reviews, aquí les contesto:**

aKi-kHL: chica!, hace rato que no aparecías! XD no te preocupes, yo también me desaparecí jeje. Los estudios a veces topan y no dejan hacer otra cosa XD. Que bueno que te rieras del cap anterior, bueno yo creo que si perdiste un poquito el hilo, pero eso puedes arreglarlo, leelo de nuevo (mucho pues), gracias por tu rr XD

Dhidy Li: hola! Te mando saludos estes donde estes! XD que bueno que te gustara esta historia, gracias por tu RR XD

Nisicrita: otra chica que se me había desaparecido! No te preocupes, lo importante es que estas siguiendo esta loca historia!! Gracias por tus animos XD

miaka-amuto: que bueno que te guste este fic, y ya voy a actualizarla mas seguido, espero yo XD

Mary-T06: las preguntas se contestan solas jaja, gracias por tu rr XD

rukia alejandra: si!!! Viva Syaoran!! Tus sospechas son ciertas, mi joven jeday jaja. Que bueno que te ha gustado esta historia, y gracias por tus buenos deseos, XD

The Crazy Girls: ohh espera a ver que obra es, ni te lo imaginas, yo también detesto a Elena, y eso que yo la escribo jaja. Que bueno que te gustara esta historia, Marta. XD vi que haces historias junto con tu amiga, que bonito XD, te felicito por tus fics, aun no los he terminado de leer, por eso no han reviews XD

Sasha Kinoli: que bueno que te divirtieras con esta historia, me alegro que te guste y la sigas leyendo. XD yo también quiero un amigo… bueno ya lo tengo, solo que… ya no lo veo TT TT pero la amistad jamás se pierde jeje. XD

**Feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo!!! XD Yo creo que todos quedarán encantados con este capítulo… jaja, por fin, Syaoran se libró de esa loca… o ¿será que no? Averiguenlo ejejXDXD **


	10. Chapter 10

(n/a) : nota del autor

-"blando" –pensamientos de los personajes

**Negrilla, letra en negrilla: **narración de Sakura XD

PME: Plan de Maniobra Evasiva

Espero que les guste. XD

"**30 Días para Conquistar"**

**Capítulo** **X: "Día 9: PME: Estrategia de Enamorada"**

**Viernes, me levanté cansada, contrariada y feliz, pero a la vez preocupada. No estoy en ninguna sintonía, pero bueno. Tomoyo no me ha llamado y yo tampoco no quiero irrumpir su paz. Si me preguntan, son apenas las 3:00 AM de la mañana. Me levanté y saqué mi cuaderno de anotaciones con símbolos, estoy pensando que voy a hacer ahora, ya que el plan se cayó con la sorpresita que nos dio Elena.**

**La verdad es que su amenaza me preocupa y lo peor es que nos involucra a todos. Los sueños o visiones que he tenido parece que son más frecuentes, y es como si fuera para abrir cofres ocultos… ¿Por qué?**

**Me recosté de nuevo en mi cama, recordando todos los sueños que he tenido, tanto dormida como despierta, a ver si tenían alguna conexión… pero creo que no, solo que Eriol y Syaoran están en ellos…**

**Ya más tarde, me metí a la regadera, pero al abrir la llave empezaron a caer arañas!!!! Pegué un grito y empecé a matarlas con el pie desnudo, aún tenía enrollada la toalla al cuerpo. Mi papá y mi hermano entraron corriendo, viendo todo lo que estaba pasando. Mi hermano me sacó y me sacudió las arañas que tenía en la cabeza, mi papá cerró la llave y dejaron de salir.**

**-**¿estas bien? –me preguntó mi hermano Touya

-si, ¡que horror! –dije viendo las arañas

**-**Saca a Sakura, hay que fumigar –dijo mi papá

**Mi hermano me sacó de ahí y me llevó a mi cuarto, luego se fue al baño de nuevo para ayudar a papa. Me vestí corriendo, siempre viendo que no tuviera una araña encima y fui a ver, a tiempo ellos salieron y cerraron la puerta del baño.**

**-**ya está –dijo mi papa –debemos esperar hasta la tarde para poder entrar y recoger a las arañas muertas

-¿Por qué habrán salido arañas en lugar de agua? –pregunté

-eso no es lógico –dijo mi hermano –a menos que se trate de algo mas

-¿a que te refieres hermano? –pregunté curiosa

-a nada –dijo Touya

-¿Por qué no te bañas en mi cuarto? –dijo mi papa –veré si no pasa lo mismo

**Mi papá se fue a la habitación, mi hermano se agachó a mi altura, viéndome serio.**

**-**Sakura, esto es más que obvio, alguien te quiere perjudicar así que ten cuidado –

-¿Por qué dices eso? –dije sin entender

-parece ser que ya tienes un enemigo –dijo Touya viendo mi asentimiento –ten cuidado y aléjate lo más posible

-pero ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? –dije sin entender

-hay cosas en este mundo que están ocultas y hay quienes revelan lo que no deben o simplemente juegan mal con eso, asi que ten cuidado no quiero que te lastimen –

-hablas de magia? –dije incrédula

-tu deberías de creer en ella, Sakura –me dijo mi hermano sonriente –pero cuando llegue el momento, nunca dudes y enfréntate con todo tu valor –

-gracias hermano, así lo haré –

-bueno mounstro, vete a bañar, mi papa viene ya –dijo riendo mientras bajaba las escaleras

-¡no me digas mounstro! –le reclamé

-ya puedes bañarte –dijo mi papa

**Bueno, eso si era agradable, me fui a bañar y luego me puse el uniforme. No tenía ganas de bañarme en la escuela. Pero mientras me enjuagaba, recordaba las palabras de mi hermano, ¿Cómo diablos sabía eso? Debí preguntarle, pero lo que me sorprendió fue lo que me dijo de "tu deberías de creer en ella", ¿Qué diablos me quiso decir con eso?**

**-**el desayuno está listo!! –dijo mi padre desde abajo

-ya voy!! –

**Bajé corriendo como siempre, un delicioso desayuno me esperaba. Me senté a la mesa, y mientras mi papa traía los jugos, le pregunté a mi hermano, quien por supuesto me ignoró y siguió comiendo… desgracia!!! Se me hace tarde y no pude conseguir ninguna respuesta. Tragué como pude y me despedí de ellos. Me puse los patines para llegar más rápido, salí disparada de la reja de mi casa y por ver hacia atrás… CRASH!!!! Choqué con alguien de nuevo! TT TT**

**-**lo siento mucho!!! No estoy muy cuerda est…. Syaoran!! –dije viendo el rostro de mi víctima, que por cierto, estoy encima de el

-hola cerecita! –me dijo riendo -¿no te golpeaste?

-eso debería preguntarte a ti, caí encima de ti –dije levantándome

-no te preocupes, estoy bien, creo que subestime tu peso –dijo haciendo como si le hubiera aplastado un elefante

-no seas malo!! –le dije riendo –por cierto….¿que haces por aquí?

-ahh –dijo Syaoran –em… vine a recogerte para que fuéramos juntos a la escuela

-¡¿en serio?! –dije emocionada –gracias

-ehh vámonos –me dijo tomándome de la mano

**Nos fuimos platicando en el camino, creo que se nos olvido que era tarde… XD. A pesar de lo que pasé en el baño, creo que hoy será un buen día… eso creo.**

**Me dejó en mi salón, sin evitar que mucha gente se nos quedara viendo extraño. Bueno, no hice mucho caso y fui a buscar a Tomoyo, quien por cierto no apareció, ya con este eran dos días… ¿Qué tanto pensará? ¿no le importa la escuela?**

**-**Sakura –me dijo Naoko con unos papeles en manos –la profesora me encargó que te diera esto y te lo aprendieras para la tarde

-¿Qué es? –dije recibiéndolo

-cambiaron la obra, a la directora no le gustó la otra –dijo Yamazaki apareciendo con Chiharu

-¿tan mala era? –dije riendo

-no, no le gustó el argumento –dijo Rika

-¿Qué tenía? Era una sirena y…. –dije

-eso mismo, no sabía cómo diablos íbamos a montar una obra de ese tipo y con ese tipo de argumento… así que decidió cambiarla, la profesora Patzàn estaba muy molesta por ello –dijo Chiharu interrumpiéndome

-ohh diablos! –dije preocupada -¿para cuando es la obra?

-eso es lo mas gracioso –dijo Rika –dentro de 1 semana

-¿están locos? –exclamé –ni siquiera nos va a dar tiempo de armar toda la escenografía

-el problema es que… corrieron la semana del festival, así que… todo será dentro de una semana

-¡AH!!! –grité -¡NOO! ¡también baile!!!

**Me tiré a mi escritorio, seguida de mis compañeros(ras), ¿Por qué diablos lo corrieron? Se supone que era todo para dentro de casi tres semanas, en los días que se cumple mi plazo con la apuesta… TT TT**

**-**no te preocupes, recuerda tu frase "todo saldrá bien" –

-¿Quién dijo eso? –dije levantándome

-¿Quién más? –dijo Tomoyo apareciendo

-Tomoyito!!!! –dije abrazádola

-creo que me perdi de algo ayer y parte de hoy –dijo riendo

-todo se mezcló –dije abrumada –y el baile está difícil que lo aprendamos en una semana

-verás que no, solo tendrán que practicar mucho y comer bien –dijo Tomoyo

-creo que todos estamos iguales –dijo Yamazaki

-tienen razón –dijo Chiharu –estos cursos me ponen con los pelos de punta

-Chiharu ¿Cómo van con su baile? –pregunté

-es como el titanic, cuando iban a chocar con el iceberg –dijo Chiharu

-uy que mal –dijo Tomoyo

-sabían que el baile fue creado para… -dijo Yamazaki

-basta de tus mentiras!!! –dijo jalándolo del cuello mientras se despedía de nosotras

-me enteré que Syaoran te dejó en la clase antes de irse a la suya –dijo Tomoyo

-bueno chicas, tengo que ir a mi curso, luego las veo –dijo Rika

-igual yo –dijo Naoko

**Ellas se fueron, Tomoyo y yo nos quedamos a solas en la clase. Ella me vio extraña, y yo simplemente callé para ver que sucedía.**

**-**¿puedo ir a tu casa hoy? –preguntó Tomoyo

-claro –dije

-necesito decirte algo que es… bueno te lo contaré allá –dijo Tomoyo

-esta bien, bueno ya es hora de nuestro curso, te veo luego –dije mientras corría

**Entré corriendo al curso de poesía, tanto que no pude frenar y caí de nalgas y resbalé hasta topar con el escritorio de la profesora. Ella se me quedó viendo mientras los demás reían mientras me ayudaban a levantarme.**

**-**esa entrada es impresionante, pero tranquilícese si viene tarde, no hay problema –me dijo riendo la profa Stone

-lo siento mucho –dije sobándome la cabeza

-tome asiento, hoy comenzaremos con…

**Hoy es día de caídas, creo que salé (o lo puse en mi contra) el día cuando dije que sería bueno… -_-º que se le va a hacer X). La clase de poesía fue bastante cargada, y además había que presentar un proyecto en dos días… ya tenía suficiente, pero tengo una receta para terminar pronto… mi apuesta.**

**Ya a la hora de almuerzo, Tomoyo, Syaoran y yo nos juntamos y nos sentamos con nuestras respectivas cajas de almuerzo.**

**-**¿y Eriol? –le pregunté a Syaoran

**-**No vino hoy –dijo pensativo –creo que está enfermo, lo llamé pero solo eso me dijo y luego me colgó… es un loco –

-¿y si lo vamos a ver? –dije

-sería buena idea ¿vendrías Tomoyo? –dijo Syaoran

-no puedo, pero llegas a mi casa Sakura? –dijo Tomoyo

-le preguntaré a mi papá y te llamo –dije confundida

-entonces, de regreso yo te llevaré –dijo Syaoran –para que no te pase nada

-eres muy lindo, gracias Syaoran –le sonreí

**El me sonrió y seguimos comiendo. Terminó nuestra hora de almuerzo y luego nos fuimos a la clase de baile. Para mi parecer todos estaban… alterados, nerviosos, molestos y exasperados. El profesor entró todo serio, no como siempre. Todos nos acercamos cuando nos lo indico con la mano.**

**-**Creo que todos ya recibieron la noticia –dijo el profesor

**Solo recibió miradas inconformes, pero asentimos.**

**-**tendrán que trabajar duro, tanto aquí como en sus casas, les entregaré los pasos impresos de sus bailes, el cd de la música y las fotos de sus trajes, la profesora Stone consiguió que nos lo prestaran para ese día –

-entonces… ¿todo esta listo… menos nosotros? –dijo Chiharu

-lamentablemente si –dijo el profesor Blake

-¿Por qué movieron la fecha para esta semana? –preguntó otro chico

-la directora no dio razones, ahora debemos hacerlo y que salga bien –dijo el profesor

**Todos nos vimos las caras… todo se estaba volviendo extraño…**

**Trabajamos en los pasos, Syaoran y yo teníamos el baile… me siento algo extraña, ya que se baila bastante pegado a tu pareja, me costaba acoplarme y llevar el ritmo… hacía todo lo que podía, Syaoran me ayudaba y me dirigía con susurros, otras veces me jalaba suavemente y me dirigía con sus pies… era un lío. Yo era un lío.**

**-**Sakura! Syaoran! Vengan –dijo el profesor

**Llegamos con el profesor, el se nos quedo viendo.**

-¿Qué pasa hoy? –nos preguntó –Sakura, te está costando tomar el ritmo, estas demasiado descoordinada y tu Syaoran, también estas descoordinado y por ayudar a Sakura no bailan bien –

-lo sentimos –dijimos los dos

-¿nervios? –

-puede ser –dije pensativa –este baile es bastante difícil

-no tanto –dijo el profesor –déjense llevar por la música

-¿por diversión? –preguntó Syaoran

-si, esto no es para estresarlos, sino para que realmente se den gusto con lo que eligieron, pero queremos que salga bien ¿no? –dijo el profesor

-si profesor! –dijimos los dos

-bien, sigan por favor –

**Los dos de nuevo a practicar, el profesor pasó con cada pareja, corrigiendo. Con nosotros pasó tres veces, y para variar yo… no se porque no puedo.**

**Al terminar la clase, nos avisaron que teníamos receso… ¿la escuela se volvió loca? Un receso de 15 minutos, ahh. Syaoran me jaló hasta la cafetería de la escuela, me dejó en una mesa y fue por dos jugos bien fríos. Luego me dio uno y se sentó conmigo, tomando un gran sorbo, yo tomé el jugo despacio.**

**-**¿ehmm… estas mejor? –me preguntó Syaoran

-si, gracias –dije respirando mas tranquila, uy el juego esta delicioso –te di muchos problemas, pero prometo hacerlo mejor

-ese es el entusiasmo de mi cerecita –dijo alegre, luego se sonrojó, creo que es el calor

-sabes –dije viendo el jugo, luego le tomé un gran sorbo –creo que me pongo nerviosa por el tipo de baile…ehh ¿me explico?

-eso… mm… te quería preguntar –dijo Syaoran –es mejor… comunicarnos…me explico

**Era mi impresión o Syaoran estaba nervioso? Creo que ya tenemos suficiente con que yo este torpe, nerviosa y demasiado cargada de cosas como para que el lindo, comprensivo y tierno casi perfecto hombre, Syaoran, esté de esa manera. Se preguntarán el casi… jeje es porque aún no me tiene y eso lo hace incompleto jajaa (perdón por mi falta de modestia)(era broma lo que dije antes XD).**

**-**creo que… esta raro!!! –dije sin poder pronunciar lo que quería decir

-¿estás cansada? –me preguntó de repente

-un poco –dije terminándome el jugo

-entonces… ¿tienes ….o… o no te sientes bien cuando bailamos?

**¡por Dios! ¡amo estar pegada con este hombre! Bueno, no tan así pero de que me pone nerviosa… si, y lo peor es que le esta dando tantas vueltas al asunto… a ver si sobrevivo con tanto estrés que me han puesto en tan solo medio dìa… TT TT**

**Syaoran se me quedó viendo, sentía como si… no se… mejor dejo ese pensamiento a la deriva hasta que logre que se enamore de mi… creo que me entienden.**

**-**la verdad, es que… me siento algo incómoda… pero no eres tu! –dije viendo su rostro

-bueno –dijo sonriéndome, como si hubiera encontrado la solución –cuando te sientas así, cambia tus pensamientos y solo escucha la música, así como lo haces con merengue –

-¿es como si… medio despierta siguiendo el ritmo y los pasos que nos enseñaron? –

-mas o menos así, solo olvida ese sentimiento y guíate por la música

-gracias Syaoran –le dije emocionada -¿Por qué dices que lo hago cuando bailo merengue?

-porque se nota –dijo Syaoran –que bailo con un muerto! Jaja

-¡ah!¡no seas así!

-era broma –dijo Syaoran –la verdad, es que cuando bailas merengue se ve que disfrutas el baile, que alejas todo sentimiento dañino y te entregas a ello, por eso no te costó acoplarte conmigo

-ohhh –dije sorprendida -¿Cómo te distes cuenta?

-como siempre te veo…. Digo soy observador –dijo algo nervioso ¿Qué tendrá?

-la verdad –dije desviando la mirada –me encanta bailar contigo

-¿en serio? –

-si

-sabes… a mi también me encanta bailar contigo

**Si me preguntan, no había levantado el rostro, lo tenía todo rojo…. ¡ay! ¡era tan lindo conmigo! En eso, entró Tomoyo corriendo hasta nuestra mesa, sentí que se nos quedó viendo.**

**-**¿Qué pasa Tomoyo? –pregunté levantando mi rostro o///o

-emm… ¡se me olvidó! –dijo Tomoyo recordándose –ah! Si que ya terminó el receso

-¡gracias Tomoyo! –dijo Syaoran o//o

(n/a: nivel de sonrojo: o/o: poquito, o//o: notorio, o///o: nivel tomate, o/////o: nivel que se muere jajaa)

**Se sonrojó… **

**-**¿estás bien Syaoran? –dije preocupada –estas todo rojo

-no es nada jeje –dijo Syaoran –hay mucho calor aquí

-ahh –

-vamos, que vamos a llegar tarde –dijo Tomoyo jalándome

**Luego de eso, todos a sus clases, Tomoyo iba riéndose, creo que se volvió loca.**

**Y para resumir… Elena no había aparecido en todo el día, de por si ya no tengo ganas de ni oírla ni de aguantarla… Total que llegó la hora de la salida… excepto para los de teatro, Tomoyo me pidió que fuera a su casa, tenía algo importante que decirme… si me preguntan, andaré bien tarde en la calle, espero que no pase nada. -_-**

**-**¿nos vamos? –dijo Syaoran

-vamos –dije

**Entramos al aula de teatro y vimos que estaba desierto, pero se sentía una atmósfera extraña, en la puerta había una nota:**

_A todos los alumnos del curso de Teatro_

_Por hoy no habrá curso por motivos de que la profesora esta enferma._

_Por favor todos a sus casas, y feliz noche_

_Atte_

_Directora_

**Tenía el sello y la firma de la directora y de la profesora. Nos quedamos viendo curiosos.**

-bueno, así podremos ir a ver a Eriol sin que llegues tarde a la casa de Tomoyo –me dijo Syaoran

-es cierto, no he llamado, vamos –dije

**Pero en eso, algo invisible nos empujó hacia adentro, tirándonos, (ya que antes estábamos casi afuera del aula, y la escuela no quedaba nadie) y la puerta se cerró, Syaoran trató de abrirla, pero no pudo.**

(n/a: recomiendo poner canción de POD, Sleeping Awake, para la emoción)

**-**estamos atrapados –dijo Syaoran pateando la puerta

-¿Qué fue eso? –dije levantándome -¿Qué está pasando?

-entonces… las cosas si sirvieron –dijo una voz

-¿Quién está ahí? –dijo Syaoran

-tu peor pesadilla –dijo Elena apareciendo

**Ella portaba una espada plateada con empuñadura azul, con forma de olas alrededor de su mano… ¿Cómo diablos se que se llama así? Syaoran se puso enfrente de mi, protegiéndome.**

**-**¡déjanos en paz! –exclamó Syaoran

-eso no será posible, porque todo el que me daña perece, muajajaja –dijo Elena soltando una risa maniática

**-**entonces no hay de otra –dijo Syaoran

**Syaoran juntó sus manos, luego las separó haciendo aparecer una espada (n/a: su espada!) era linda, la empuñadura era verde, y al final de esta tenía unas esferas colgando.**

**-**¿Qué esperamos "amorcito"? –dijo Elena

**Los dos se acercaron veloces, lanzando estocadas a diestra y siniestra, Syaoran las combinaba con patadas, pero ella también era rápida y las detenía, Syaoran lanzó en forma recta, elena la desvió y luego se la lanzó a la cabeza, Syaoran con una mano en la empuñadura y la otra en la hoja detuvo el ataque….¿que diablos pasaba aquí? ¿Cómo es que la espada de Syaoran apareció de la nada? Syaoran le propinó un puñetazo a Elena, que la sacó de balance y luego logró acertarle un par de patadas que la mandaron al fondo de la clase, botando todo el material que había ahí. Syaoran me tomó de la mano, con la espada rompió la cerradura y salimos, pero en eso teníamos atrás a Elena y lo pateó, yo salí volando hacia un lado, el al otro. Elena se dirigió hacia donde yo había caído. ¿de donde tiene tanta fuerza esta estúpida?**

**-**me complace saber que las cosas siempre caminaron bien –dijo Elena ¡¡está loca!! –bueno, adiós!!

**Me lanzó una estocada, pero rodé y se clavó al suelo, lo intentó varias veces, me logré alejar y pararme, me tiró una estocada para cortarme en dos por la cintura, me agaché, puse las manos en el suelo y la patee, di una vuelta sobre mi misma y le propiné otros dos golpes, lo más rápido que podía mi cuerpo, Syaoran veloz se acercó y la tomó de la mano, lanzándola hacia la pared, pero ella giró sobre su cuerpo y usó a la pared como impulso, Syaoran me empujó y detuvo la estocada con su espada de nuevo. La pelea se estaba poniendo cruda.**

**-**sigues en forma, chico –dijo Elena

-¡cállate! –exclamó Syaoran

**La pelea seguía en carne viva, le empecé a tirar piedras a la cabeza, pero por alguna razón las esquivaba. En eso oía que alguien llegaba, era Eriol que traía en la mano un báculo de metal… ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?**

**-**agáchate!!! –gritó Eriol

**A tiempo, Syaoran se agachó cuando el báculo de Eriol pasó encima de su cabeza y de daba de lleno a Elena, sacándole el aire y las tripas si se puede, aventándola hasta la pared, cayó tosiendo.**

**-**Me las van a pagar –dijo Elena y se fue corriendo

-¡maldición! ¡se escapó! –dijo Eriol

-gracias Eriol! –dijo Syaoran

-¿Qué rayos le pasa a esa maniática? –dijo Eriol

-que nos quiere matar –dijo Syaoran

**Syaoran fue por mi, me levantó con cuidado, cuando vi, su espada ya no la tenía en su mano, ni Eriol tenía su báculo… ¿volvió a desaparecer? ¿me estoy volviendo loca?**

**-**Cerecita… ¿estas bien? –me preguntó

**Yo no respondí, aún estaba procesando todo… de nuevo, sentí como el tiempo se paralizaba a mi alrededor.**

**Flash Back**

**Vi que había una pelea, no podía ver bien, yo estaba en el suelo, llorando. Tenía unos 10 años…**

**-**jaja –dijo una risita de niña –no podrás ganarme

-escoria! –reconocía la voz de Syaoran niño –no te perdonaré de que hayas lastimado a Sakura

-¿Cómo? –dijo la niña –si ni siquiera puedes acertarme un golpe

-así –reconocía la voz de Eriol de niño

**Cuando vi, Eriol la había dejado desmayada del golpe que le había metido. Syaoran se sostuvo de su espada, parecía que había peleado por mucho tiempo.**

**-**perdón por llegar tarde –dijo Eriol –mi mamá no quería dejarme salir

-y cómo si es tarde jeje –rió Syaoran –gracias

-¿estas bien? –corrí a abrazarlo, por supuesto a Syaoran

-si, solo un poco cansado –me dijo tomándome de los hombros –tu estas bien?

-claro! –dije –todo gracias a ti

-que bien! –dijo Syaoran –vamos, te llevaré a tu casa

-ela no volverá a molestar? –le pregunté

-no lo sé –me dijo

**Fin del Flash Back**

**Cuando abrí los ojos, vi que estaba sentada en el suelo y Syaoran me tenía abrazada. Cuando sintió que me moví, el me sostuvo por la espalda. Eriol estaba del otro lado.**

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunté

-de la nada te desmayaste –dijo Syaoran preocupado -¿Qué te pasó?

-no lo sé –dije pensativa –solo recuerdo que me estabas hablando y sentí como el tiempo se detuviera… no recuerdo mas

-pero ¿estas bien? ¿te sientes mal? –dijo Syaoran

-no, estoy bien, no te preocupes ¿tu estás bien? –

-claro, yo estoy bien –dijo Syaoran

-¿y tu Eriol? –le pregunté –ya no estás enfermo?

-estoy bien, jaja me alegro que los dos estén bien, y estaba enfermo… pero ya se me pasó –dijo Eriol riendo

-estaba enfermo de amor –dijo Syaoran poniendo los ojos en blanco

-¡oye! –dijo Eriol

-jeje –dije riendo

-¿Qué? –dijo Eriol enojado

-Cerecita ¿te llevo a tu casa o a la de Tomoyo? –me preguntó

-¡cerecita! –dijo Eriol imitando la voz de Syaoran -¡cerecita! Te llevo a tu casita!!

-¡cállate Eriol! –dijo Syaoran

-no se peleen –dije –a mi casa, tengo que decirle primero a mi papa

-bueno, luego te dejo en casa de Tomoyo –dijo Syaoran

-pero… ¿no se te hará tarde para ir a tu casa? –pregunté

-no, porque iré a la casa de Eriol, así que queda de camino, no te preocupes –dijo Syaoran

-los dos te acompañaremos –dijo Eriol

**Me ayudó a levantarme y nos fuimos caminando para mi casa, fui por una piyama, ropa etc, ya que mi papa me había dado permiso, mientras tanto, Syaoran y Eriol esperaban en la sala, mientras mi hermano y Syaoran se lanzaban miradas descalabradas… ¿Qué les pasa a esos dos?**

**-**ya estoy lista! –dije bajando con una mochila pequeña blanca de espaldas

-te cuidas y me llamas cuando estés allá –me dijo mi papá

-yo iré con ustedes –dijo mi hermano

-no, aquí Eriol y Syaoran me va a acompañar, de todas formar gracias hermano –dije sonriendo

-esta bien –dijo mi hermano

**Nos fuimos caminando, en eso le pregunté a Syaoran.**

**-**¿Cómo es que tu espada aparece y desaparece? –le dije

-ehh no Cerecita, estaba peleando con una rama –dijo Syaoran

-yo te diré Sakura –dijo Eriol –este, es un mago… así como los que se ven en las series anime, con magia –

-entonces… ¿ustedes son como brujos? –pregunté

-hechiceros, no nos compares con esos –dijo Eriol

-o magos –dijo Syaoran –ya que lo viste, bueno –

-Elena también?

-no sabemos, yo creo que no –dijo Eriol

-se fue corriendo con la espada en la mano –dijo Syaoran

-ya me estoy volviendo loca –dije TT TT

-¿no crees en la magia cerecita? –me preguntó Syaoran

-no lo sé –dije más para mi misma que para contestar su pregunta –pero creo que estoy empezando a creer

-ahora hay que tener mas cuidado –dijo Eriol –cualquier cosa y nos avisas

-claro, de nuevo, gracias a los dos –dije

**En eso, llegamos a la casa de Tomoyo, era una mansión, si quieren una descripción así. Tocaron el timbre y vieron que la mamá de Tomoyo salió, ellos se despidieron y me entré junto con la mamá de Tomoyo. Por la ventana vi como se alejaban riendo y peleando.**

**-**Sakura, ¡que bueno que viniste! –dijo Tomoyo abrazándome

-no me vas a creer lo que pasó hoy –dije asombrada

**Nos fuimos para su cuarto… guau! Era grandísimo, bueno a lo que iba. Nos sentamos en su cama, y le conté todo lo que había pasado, ella quedó más sorprendida que yo. Luego nos reímos y me vio seria la cara.**

**-**quería decirte esto desde el principio, pero no sabía como lo ibas a tomar –dijo Tomoyo

-¿Qué pasa?

-verás… desde que iniciamos esta apuesta… bueno desde antes, ¡ay Sakura me vas a matar!

-dilo ya!!!

-estoy enamorada de Syaoran –dijo agachando la cara

**Oí bien?**

**-**y por eso no pude responderle a Eriol –dijo sin verme

**Tragué saliva… mi cara se puso pálida… casi me da un infarto… ¿enamoradas del mismo hombr… adolescente?**

**---------------------------------------------------------XD---------------------------------------------------------------XD**

**Bueno gente linda, ohhh (sin palabras)**

**Mentira! Todavía sigue! Jaja**

**----------------------------------------------XD--------------------------------------XD**

**Tomoyo estaba sollozando? Yo no sabía que hacer, luego cuando vi, tenía el rostro rojo.**

**-**jajaja –explotó de risa –jaja te…. Jaja la…. Jaja creiste!!! Jajaja –dijo casi tartamudeando, no podía contener la risa

**¿Por qué Tomoyo me hace ese tipo de bromas? TT TT**

**-**jajaja…. Me duele el estómago jajaja –dijo Tomoyo

-¡que mala eres Tomoyo! –dije haciendo un puchero -¡me diste un susto de muerte!

-¡lo siento Sakurita! Jajaja ¡no me aguante! ¡jajaja! –dijo Tomoyo riendo

**Agarré una almohada, y le pegué en la cabeza jajaja!!!**

**Ella agarró otra y entre risas nos dábamos con las almohadas. La verdad este día… complicado!!! Primero las arañas, luego los cursos, después la pelea con Elena y de último la broma de Tomoyo… **

**Pero la verdad es que estoy preocupada, si paso todo esto hoy… ¿Qué pasará en los próximos días? ¿existe la magia? Yo creo que si… y lo peor de todo… no he hecho mis tareas!!!! Y se me olvidaron los cuadernos!!! TT TT hoy es mi dia de mala suerte… exceptuando que estuve con Syaoran claro. XD**

**____________________________________________XD___________________________________________XD**

**Hola a todos!!!!!**

**Bueno, hoy Sakura anda más despistada que cualquier otro día. Jaja, esperen a ver que pasa en los siguientes capítulos…uhhh. ¿será que la zorra de Elena conseguirá su objetivo? ¿esta escritora no se va a tardar tanto en subir el cap? Jaja muchas y muchas mas preguntas serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo jeje (por cierto, este es el mas largo que he hecho) Espero que este cap haya sido de su agrado, se hayan emocionado y que queden picados para el próximo ajaja XD**

**Ahora he estado más inspirada, gracias a todos ustedes que me mandan correos, me ponen sus RR y sobre todo que no dejan de leer esta loca historia, llena de intriga, amor y comedia jaja. Bueno paso a los reviews, que les contestaré rapidín:**

Marce-LiKi: Que bueno que te guste esta loca historia y los codazos de Eriol XD gracias por tu apoyo y tu comentario de esta historia XD

Light Syaoran D´Flowright: WoW gracias que bueno que te gustó!!! Y las escenas romanticas… espera y verás, gracias y me hace feliz que me consideres una buena escritora jeje

.: HI!!! Creo que aquí Sakura aún le mete sus buenos golpes a la zorra jaja espero que te haya gustado el cap, Eriol es atrevido de por si jeje ya verás como queda este loco fic. Gracias por tu apoyo XD

usagi_bomobon: hola!! Que bueno que te gusto el regalo de navidad jaja, que bueno que este fic este entre tus favoritos XD espero que este cap te haya gustado y que hayas pasado unas buenas fiestas!!! Gracias por tu apoyo!!!

Sasha Kinoli: tan lindos!!! Creo que este cap despejó tus dudas jaja, gracias por tu apoyo y tus comentarios, sigue leyendo!!! XD

Kalem-li: e!!!! que bueno que te guste mucho este fic, y que la espera no haya estado tan larga jeje, gracias por tu apoyo y tus comentarios!! XD

Didi: yo también doy gracias de que Syao ya esté libre de esa loca jaja, te digo una cosa, eres la única que me ha preguntado del porque Sakura ha tenido esos recuerdos y no reconoció a este par de locos, pero esas respuestas serán dadas luego jeje XD gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te haya gustado esta locuraXD

The Crazy Girls: hola Marta!!! Jaja ya sabía que te iba a gustar el cap anterior, espero que te guste este cap, ah y ya voy mas o menos, yo digo que después que suba este cap te pongo RR en tus fics, que me han dejado picada XD gracias por tu apoyo y que bueno que te guste esta historia XD

Nisicrita: gracias!!! Me alegra que te guste y que no dejes de leerla jaja espero que te guste este cap!!! XD

Marce-LiKi: pusiste dos veces jeje!!! Que alegre!! Bueno espero que este cap sea de tu agrado y que hayas celebrado que Syaoran se haya librado de la loca jaja!! XD gracias!!!!!!

rukia alejandra: Hola chica!!!! Que alegría!! Ta solterito!!! Solo espera a su princesa… Sakura!!!! Bueno creo que no me tarde mucho jeje y espero que este cap te guste!! Gracias por tu apoyo a esta locura!!! XD

**Estoy que salto de un pie!!! Gracias por todos los comentarios, correos, ya que por ustedes este fic esta vivo y la musa me inspira para que suba mas rápido los capítulos!!! Gracias por todo su apoyo, infinitamente gracias!!!! Y esperen el siguiente cap, que le falta poco para salir del horno jeje!!!!! XDXD y que se hayan pasado unas super fiestas!!!! XD**

**Chini!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

(n/a) : nota del autor

Nivel de sonrojo: o/o: poquito, o//o: notorio, o///o: nivel tomate, o/////o: nivel que se muere

**Negrilla, letra en negrilla: **narración de Sakura XD

-diablos! –dialogo de los personajes

PME: Plan de Maniobra Evasiva

Espero que les guste. XD

"**30 Días para Conquistar"**

**Capítulo** **XI: "Día 10: PME: Modificando mis Circunstancias"**

_En un bello lugar…_

_En una tarde hermosa…_

_Tu rostro es la imagen…_

_De aquel amor que me invade…_

_Y del cual jamás quisiera escapar…_

**Sábado, ultimo día de la escuela, yo sin dormir y mi mente revoloteando, todo ha pasado tan de golpe… el intento de asesinato de parte de Elena, la magia de Syaoran y Eriol, los sueños… ¿Qué diablos pasa en mi mundo?**

_Quisiera escapar de sus garras_

_Quisiera odiar sus manos_

_Quisiera que no se fuera_

_Pero nada cambia mientras estés conmigo_

_Porque yo vivo en ti_

_Y tu renaces en mi_

**Si me preguntan, estoy escribiendo el poema para la semana de actividades que tenemos… el lunes, dentro de dos días aproximadamente… Lo iba a escribir anoche, pero me quedé platicando con Tomoyo y luego ella me prestó su computadora, buscando algunas ideas…**

**Les contaré de la plática que tuve luego de la "bromita" que me hizo Tomoyo, de la cual de solo acordarme me da in infarto.**

**Flash back**

-pero en serio Tomoyo –le dije sentándome -¿Qué fue lo que paso con Eriol?

-bueno, ya que te hice la broma ya te contesto –dijo Tomoyo riendo

-no me la recuerdes –dije

-bueno, cuando me jaló … se me declaró, me dijo que siempre me había visto contigo y que le gustaba mi sonrisa, mi forma de ser tan dulce y amable, y esa la parte por la cual suspiraba por mi –todo esto Tomoyo lo decía toda colorada –y me pidió que fuera su novia

-¿Qué le contestaste? –le pregunté

-que tenía que pensarlo… ¡¿tu que crees?! Le dije que si!!! –esto lo dijo exaltada

-tranquila! –le dije º:D –pero no le diste un beso –le dije

-no, me puse nerviosa y luego él se puso peor y llamo a Syaoran –dijo Tomoyo

-si que sabe arruinar un buen momento –dije

-Sakura! –me regañó –luego me dijo lo de la bromita –

-¡¿Qué?! ¡ya me lo imaginaba! –dije exaltada

- si, pero creo que no se aguantó las ganas y me besó cuando estábamos juntas –

-eso fue lindo de su parte –dije recordando –luego Syaoran se lo llevó jalado jajaja, oye sabes de que se enfermó?

-el me dijo que de amor jaja –riendo tan colorada como podía –pero parece que fue los nervios

-me alegro por ti Tomoyito –le dije sonriendo

-me dijo Eriol que habías hablado con el y que le diste una bonita amenaza jaja

-no sabía que había pasado, además ellos estaban peleando –

-¿peleando?

-si, se acusaban el uno al otro de darse color con la persona que les gustaba –

-Eriol conmigo…

-y Syaoran con otra chica…

-¿Por qué dices que "con otra chica"?

-no lo sé, esa fue la impresión

-dejemos eso, veamos lo que tenemos que hacer, además no voy a estar tranquila hasta que estés con Syaoran, así que…¡tienes todo mi apoyo! –lo dijo con la señal de la victoria (pulgar arriba!)

**Fin del Flash Back**

**Eso fue, y espero lograr mi objetivo, Tomoyo está más animada que de costumbre, es una buena amiga… mi mejor amiga.**

**Pero bueno, apenas son las 1:10 de la mañana, diablos! Si sigo así no aguantaré todo lo que se nos viene encima. En eso oí que tiraban piedritas a la ventana.**

**Me acerqué a ver que era lo que pasaba, y vi que era Syaoran quien tiraba las piedritas. Abrí la ventana sin despertar a Tomoyo y me habló bajito.**

**-**¿puedes salir? Necesito hablar contigo –dijo Syaoran (n/a: ustedes que creen que le dirá?XD)

-emm ¿Cómo? –dije viéndolo

-sal a la ventana, yo te atrapo –dijo Syaoran

-eso ya me dio miedo! –le dije -¡estas loco!?

-un poco, pero no mas por… digo vamos!!! –dijo Syaoran o//o

-mejor ve a dormir Syaoran, te va a ser falta hoy –dije

-¿no confías en mi? –dijo Syaoran

-bien!!! –repuse de inmediato –pero me da miedo

-adiós Sakurita –dijo Tomoyo empujándome, luego de que me volteara

**Me empujó!!!! 0o0! Salí disparada hacia atrás, quedé colgando de cabeza ya que me había aferrado a la cornisa, vi que Syaoran se había puesto blanco… o mi vista me fallaba. Mis piernas no quisieron quedarse pegadas a la pared y luego tuve que soltarme para que mis muñecas no se rompieran (obvio, hablo de las manos) y caí.**

**Abrí los ojos al ver que no sentía el golpe, y vi que Syaoran me había atrapado y ahora estaba en sus brazos. Me bajó con cuidado y luego atrapó mis zapatos, Tomoyo se los había lanzado. Unos tenis, ya que andaba en piyama de pantalón y blusa sin mangas. Me los dio y me puse mis tenis. Me levanté y vi que Tomoyo se reía desde arriba, luego se despidió y cerró la ventana.**

**-**eso fue peligroso! –exclamé

-pero no te paso nada –dijo Syaoran –ves? Te dije que te atraparía

-gracias Syaoran –dije sonriéndole

-bueno, a lo que venía, quiero que hablemos… y bailemos, es poco lo que hemos avanzado –

-claro –le dije –aunque ¿creo que tu tampoco no dormiste?

-¿no dormiste? ¿Por qué? –me preguntó curioso

-se me fue el sueño –bromee – y estaba despierta hasta ahora

-bueno –me dijo –entonces ¿no interrumpo nada? Jaja

-claro que no –le dije –vamos ¿A dónde?

-a la casa de Eriol, Tomoyo nos alcanzará allá –dijo Syaoran

**Era mi impresión o Tomoyo estaba… planeando a mis espaldas???**

**Nos fuimos platicando hacia la casa de Eriol, al llegar me quedé sorprendida de su casa, era de dos niveles y muy linda y grande. Eriol nos esperaba en la calle. Entramos y nos llevo a un salón grande, no había muebles y estaba una grabadora en una mesa. Syaoran jaló un estuche de cd's y me dejo un momento con Eriol.**

**-**por tu cara me dice que Tomoyo ya te dijo –dijo Eriol

-¡casi me da un infarto! –le susurré

-¡yo sabía que te gustaba! –exclamó

**Vi que Syaoran se encogía un poco, como si estuviera mal entendiendo las cosas.**

**-**¡cállate! –le susurré

-no te preocupes, verás que él está enamorado de ti –me dijo

-¿a quién le pertenece el corazón de esta linda chica? –me preguntó Syaoran

**¡¿Qué?! Me puse demasiado colorada… las palabras no me salían y quería gritárselo al mundo… me lo dijo tan directo que casi me da un infarto.**

**-**era broma –me dijo sonriendo –no me lo tienes que decir –

-ettoo… -dije tartamudeando o////o

-vamos, que tenemos que practicar –

**Puso la música y empezamos a bailar, el sonrojo (tipo tomate) no me bajaba y Syaoran se reía de vez en cuando, me sentía en los aires bailando con el, sin que nadie que nos viera… exceptuando al imprudente de Eriol. Ò_ò**

**Bailamos hasta las cinco y media de la mañana, mejoramos mucho o era algo mas? Sentía que había una conexión más fuerte, y casi terminamos toda la rutina, los movimientos eran mas precisos y Eriol nos felicitó. Syaoran me abrazó y correspondí al abrazo, pero ya me sentía bien cansada y me sostuvo.**

**-**Sakura, ¿Qué tienes? –me dijo sujetándome fuerte para que no me cayera

-me he estado desvelando, solo necesito descansar –dije sin verlo

-vamos, Eriol… ¿Dónde puedo acostarla? –dijo Syaoran levantándome (cargándome en sus brazos)

-en mi cuarto, lo bueno es que hoy entramos tarde jeje –dijo Eriol

**Solo sentí que me recostaron en una cama, me arropó y se sentó a mi lado, mi cuerpo descansaba, mi mente estaba sumida en la realidad y el sueño. Oía voces, pero eran frases incompletas.**

**-**¡te lo….! …. Vas a hacer –

-luchar por…. Y lograr que me re…..

…….

-elena ya no es importante para mi…. Solo…..

………

**De nuevo sentí como el tiempo se paralizaba… y todo estaba confuso de nuevo.**

**Sueño Flash Back ****(aclarando)**

-entonces es un ¿si? –me dijo un Syaoran de unos 9 años

-si, me encantaría –le dije riendo, de su misma edad –además ya todos somos un grupo

-que alegre!!! –dijo Syaoran corriendo de un lado para otro

-¿Qué paso? –dijo Eriol llegando, de la misma edad

-me dijo que si quería ser mi compañera! –dijo riendo

-y yo? –dijo Eriol

-todos somos un grupo, pero el líder es el mocoso –dije

-ahh que mala –dijo Syaoran

-jaja mientras le digas asi yo toy contento –dijo Eriol

-jaja

**Fin del Sueño Flash Back**

-Sakurita, ¿te sientes mejor? –

**Desperté soñolienta, pero me sentía mejor. Vi que Tomoyo era la que me había hablado, me sonreía alegre, me senté y vi que solo ella estaba en la habitación.**

**-**Me dijo Syaoran que estabas muy cansada y que te dejaron dormir –explicó Tomoyo –el se quedó contigo hasta las siete y Eriol lo mandó a dormir también

-¿tampoco había dormido? –le pregunté restregándome los ojos

-no, pero sabes –dijo Tomoyo –tiene una sonrisa de aquí a España ¿le dijiste?

**Si hubiera tenido jugo en mi boca, lo hubiera escupido.**

**-**no –le dije –pero te cuento lo que pasó

**Le expliqué lo que hizo Eriol y lo demás, Tomoyo reía.**

**-**ya me doy cuenta –dijo Tomoyo -¿ya te sientes mejor?

-si, gracias a Syaoran y a Eriol que son buenos amigos

-que bueno, oye si sabías que entrábamos hoy a las 10:00 AM? –dijo Tomoyo

-no? No sabía –

-bueno ya lo sabes –me dijo riendo

-el desayuno está listo!! –dijeron Syaoran y Eriol entrando con unas porta mesas en las manos

-wow!!! Se ve delicioso –dije

-¿Por qué no comemos abajo? –preguntó Tomoyo

-pensamos que era mas divertido comer aquí –dijo Eriol

**Dejaron dos sobre la cama, Tomoyo se sentó a la par mía y luego ellos fueron por los suyos. Se veía delicioso, era huevos fritos, sopa de pescado (un tazoncito), tocino, pan con mantequilla, leche y jalea (n/a: toy desactualizada con los desayunos japoneses, gomen ne). Syaoran se sentó frente a mi y Eriol frente a Tomoyo. Empezamos a comer. **

**-**Bueno, hoy tenemos solo dos clases –dijo Eriol –ya que no se sabe como destruyeron el salón de Teatro –

-jeje –reí

-¿a las diez? –preguntó Tomoyo

-no a las 12:00 –dijo Syaoran –por eso estamos tranquilos –

-ni tanto –dije más para mi que para ellos

-¿Por qué cerecita? –me preguntó Syaoran

-ah! Por todo lo que hay que hacer –dije

-¿Cómo vas con lo de la obra? –dijo Tomoyo

-mmm –dijimos los tres

-jaja, veo que mal –dijo Tomoyo

-lo complicado es que tenemos que aprendernos todo –dije

-no te olvides de la escenografía –dijo Eriol

-ya todo saldrá –dijo Syaoran mientras mordía su pan –pero lo que si es que fue muy imprudente la decisión de la directora

-eso es extraño –dije –pero ni modo

-por cierto cerecita ¿ya te sientes mejor? –dijo Syaoran viéndome

-si, gracias por dejarme dormir jaja –reí

-hubieras visto a este loco –dijo Eriol –tenía que arrancarlo de la cama para que se fuera a dormir también

-¿arrancarlo de la cama? ¿Por qué? –pregunté inocentemente

-porque no quería dejar a su doncellAAAAAHHHH!!!! Eso me dolió!!! –dijo Eriol sobándose la cabeza

-para que aprendas a no decir estupideces –dijo Syaoran o//o

-¿tampoco habías dormido Syaoran? –le pregunte o/o

-solo fue ayer –dijo Syaoran -¿Cuántos días llevas desvelándote? –

-ehhh se me perdió la cuenta… jeje –dije apenada

-debes de dormir si quieres que todo salga bien, para todo hay tiempo –dijo Syaoran viéndome con su sonrisa matadora

-si papi –dijo Eriol imitando mi voz

-jaja –reí colorada

-ay Sakurita! –dijo Tomoyo abrazándome –anímate aHHHYYY!! –

-otra –dije o/o pelliscándola

-¡que maltrato! –dijo Eriol payaseando

**Vi que Syaoran estaña colorado al igual que yo, luego Eriol y Tomoyo se empezaron a reír.**

**-**Bueno Syaoran, ¿Cuándo le vas a dar la sorpresa? –dijo Eriol

**Syaoran escupió el jugo y a quien creen que mojó!? Me empapó de leche… si era leche. **

**-**¡perdón cerecita! –dijo Syaoran o///o

-no te preocupes –le dije mientras me ayudaba a secarme

-espera, voy a traer una toalla limpia –dijo Syaoran o///o dejando su porta mesa en el suelo, lejos para que nadie se chocara con ella

**Syaoran salió de la habitación y yo me les quedé viendo a Eriol y a Tomoyo. Ellos se rieron nerviosamente, luego sarcásticamente y luego llegaron al colmo de la sinverguenzada.**

**-**son un par de locos!!!! –les reclamé

-nosotros no hemos hecho nada –dijeron los dos

-Tomoyo… ¿le contaste? –

-no –dijo Tomoyo –bueno… si, perdón se me salió

-¿por naturalidad o por tanta besadera (tantos besos)? –dije

**Los dos se pusieron peor que tomates importados, me dio tanta risa que boté mi leche, Tomoyo por ayudarme terminó botando su desayuno (casi acabado) y Eriol para que no se le cayera lo tiró todo… se hizo un lió. **

**-**Perdón por ensuciar todo –le dije a Eriol

-no te preocupes, tengo un método de limpieza infalible –dijo Eriol

-¿no me digas que vas a usar magia? –le dije

-¡que va! ¡la lavadora mujer! –dijo riendo

-por qué con magia, es una desgracia –dijo Syaoran entrando

-¿tan malo eres? –pregunté

-para limpiar si –dijo Eriol –pero para atacar y defensa no –dijo Eriol

-ahora si quiero que me expliquen eso –dije mientras Syaoran (alias papasote jajaj) me ayudaba a limpiarme… de nuevo

-¿de que? –me preguntó Syaoran

-¿desde cuanto tienen magia? –les pregunté

-desde que nacimos, pero… -dijo Eriol viendo a Syaoran, este negó con la cabeza –practicamos diario con unos libros

-ohh!! ¿Cuándo saben que tienen magia? –les pregunté

-depende de la persona –me dijo Syaoran viéndome para ver si no tenía mas leche en la cara –la mayoría se dan cuenta a los cuatro años

-ohh y… bueno… ¿yo podría tener magia? –le pregunté

**Los tres se me quedaron viendo, y luego se vieron así mismos.**

**-**si cerecita, puede ser que hayas nacido con esa habilidad –dijo Syaoran

-¿podrías enseñarme? Bueno si tengo magia claro –dije

-claro, no creo que haya problema –dijo Syaoran pensativo

-¿crees que es lo mejor? –preguntó Eriol

-si, si lo creo –dijo Syaoran –conviene que sepas lo básico, por los ataques –

-¿se refieren a Elena? –preguntó Tomoyo

-si –dijimos los tres

-¿tan grave es? –dijo Tomoyo

-lo suficiente como para cargar armas de arriba abajo –dijo Syaoran

-entonces es un ¿si? –pregunté

-claro! –me dijo Syaoran –podremos comenzar ahora si quieres

-si! –dije emocionada

-bien, vamos por aquí –dijo Eriol

**Nos llevó hacia una habitación que tenía solamente dos armarios metidos en la pared, unas ventanas amplias y mucho espacio para entrenar, si lo quieren ver así.**

**-**ahora cerecita, párate aquí –dijo Syaoran señalando el lugar –cierra tus ojos

**Yo cerré mis ojos, todos veían.**

-_in terit minus areat emelmenses rinnut!!! –_exclamó Syaoran

**Sentí como una ola de viento atravesaba mi cuerpo, volviéndose ligero, levanté mis brazos sintiendo eso. Una mano tomó mi rostro o///o y vi que estaba parada en el mismo lugar.**

**-**si posees magia cerecita –me dijo Syaoran sonriéndome

-Lee –dijo Eriol –estás arriesgando a…

-lo sé Hiraguizawa, tendré precaución –dijo Syaoran serio

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté

-nada cerecita, solo detalles –dijo Syaoran –ahora te enseñaré lo básico, que son los hechizos de escudo

-¿hechizos de escudo? –

-son para proteger, estos hechizos utilizan un campo de fuerza como si te cubrieras detrás de una gran roca, tiene sus limitantes pero eso luego, primero junta tus manos y hacia el frente diciendo: _Protetucs, _¿entiendes? –dijo Syaoran

-si, eso creo –dije

-si vas a seguir con eso, me uno a la locura, Sakura, Tomoyo háganse a un lado, les demostraré el poder de ese hechizo –dijo Eriol

**Syaoran agradeció con la cabeza, luego nosotras nos hicimos a un lado, Syaoran y Eriol se colocaron frente a frente, pero un poco lejos. Los dos se pusieron en posición de ataque. Eriol convocó su báculo, (n/a: como el de la serie) y lo giró una vez.**

**-**listo! Tu el escudo, yo el ataque –dijo Eriol

-bien! Adelante –dijo Syaoran

-Rai Sactus!!! –exclamó Eriol alzando su báculo

**De su báculo salieron varios rayos dirigidos hacia Syaoran, Syaoran alzó sus manos con velocidad hacia el frente y gritó el hechizo, los rayos rebotaron en una sólida capa azul transparente, brincando en todos lados. Uno de los rayos rebotó hacia nosotros, me puse enfrente de Tomoyo y alcé mi mano hacia el frente.**

**-**_Protectus!!! _–exclamé

**Una pared azul se creó enfrente mía y el hechizo cayó en ese escudo, se desvaneció de inmediato el rayo y bajé la mano, sorprendida… de nuevo sentí como el tiempo se detenía.**

**Flash Back**

-ves mocoso, ya apendi do hechizos –dije siendo una niña de ocho años

-yo levo tres, te gane –dijo Syaoran

-ya, bueno ches le van a dar la serie –dijo Eriol

-¿Cuál? –pregunté

-las guerreras mágicas, vamos –dijo Eriol

-pero tenemos clase de combate, así que nada de escaparse –dije

-naaa!!! –dijeron los dos

Los dos se fueron y yo los seguí, a ver la televisión.

**Fin de Flash Back**

**Sentía que me sostenían por la espalda, pero no quería abrir los ojos, oía algunas cosas que me interesaban.**

**-**ay no! La maté –dijo Eriol

**-**cerec….! –dijo Syaoran

-¡te dije …no lo hicieras! … ¡si recupera … de golpe … pasar algo grave! –exclamó Eriol

-¿y … solo … detonan…? –dijo Syaoran

-pero … deto… ya suce… –dijo Tomoyo

-¿Cómo? –dijeron los dos

-no les puedo decir …, solamente que las cosas van a …, te pido Syaoran cuídala –dijo Tomoyo

-¿Por qué no nos puedes decir? ¡esto es importante! –exclamó Eriol

-si es así, está bien –dijo Syaoran –por ahora dejaremos que el tiem… deci…rumbo

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué la apoyas? –dijo Eriol exaltado

-que… pasó? –dije abriendo los ojos

-Sakura ¿estas bien? –dijo Tomoyo

-si, solo me dormí un momento –reí

-pensé que te había dado el rai sactus ¡ -dijo Syaoran exaltado –pero veo que si sabes como impresionar jaaja

-no es de broma lo que pasó!! –exclamó Eriol (nota de Sakura: no tendría que estar gritando Syaoran en lugar de Eriol?? ¿raro?)

-solo quiero que esté preparada –dijo Syaoran –además no debiste usar un hechizo de esa magnitud

-¡ahórrate tus excusas Lee!! –exclamó Eriol –no pienso apoyarte para que salga herida

**Insisto, creo que Syaoran debería ser el que esté reclamando. OoO!**

-Hiraguizawa! ¡dejate de tus paranoias! –exclamó enojado Syaoran

-vamos a la escuela ya es hora –dijo Tomoyo

-bien, adelántense, debo de hablar con Cerecita –dijo Syaoran

**Ellos se fueron, Syaoran se sentó a la par mía y me abrazó, como si intentara consolarme o dejar de confundirme… ¿Qué? Pero no importa, me siento bien cuando lo hace, como si nos dijéramos "¡abrázame rápido que me desespero!"**

**-**¿estás cansada? –me preguntó o//o

-no, solamente me quedé dormida, la verdad es que ese hechizo es bastante simple –dije riendo

-me alegro –dijo Syaoran

-oye, ¿Por qué cuando estaban peleando se llamaron por su apellido? –

-para dejar en claro que estamos hablando en serio, cosa de locos –dijo Syaoran

-sonó como si estuvieras cometiendo un delito –

-dejemos eso a un lado –dijo Syaoran –dime ¿has pasado por algo extraño en estas semanas?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –le dije

-solo contéstame, por favor –dijo Syaoran :)

-una vez… de la regadera salieron arañas –dije pensativa

-¿arañas? Eso no es bueno, es una señal de muerte –dijo Syaoran pensativo

-¡¿de muerte?! –exclamé asustada

-es de Elena, debemos de ir con cuidado, si pasa algo no hagas nada por ti misma, ella está en un nivel diferente y no podrías con ella –

-entonces, enséñame por favor –le supliqué –porque en tal caso te puedo ayudar

-te enseñaré todo lo que pueda y tu puedas –dijo Syaoran

-gracias!!! –le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

**Syaoran se puso de colores, luego respiró, me encantó esa expresión en su rostro jaja**

**-**tengo que decirte algo importante –dijo Syaoran o/o

-¿Qué pasa? –dije o//o

-¿quieres venir conmigo mañana al parque? Este es un parque en donde podemos practicar magia y rapel, para divertirnos –

-no se, ¿Qué tan lejos está? –

-a una hora de aquí, si quieres puedes llevar a tu familia, va a ser divertido –dijo Syaoran

-ven conmigo después de clases, y hablamos con mi papá ¿vale? –

-claro, vamos –

**Me cambié primero y luego nos fuimos hacia la escuela, me tomó de la mano cariñosamente y me sonrió para ver si no había problema por ello, estaba tan feliz que no me di cuenta cuando llegamos a la clase.**

**-**Te veo después –me dijo Syaoran dándome un beso en la mejilla

-Syao –dije o////o

-es por lo de la mañana jaaj –dijo riendo y se fue a su clase

**Mi mano no se despegaba de mi mejilla, me senté y vi a Tomoyo que se sentó conmigo.**

**--------------------------------------------------------XD**

**Al final de las clases, nos juntamos todos y nos fuimos a comer helados. Syaoran pidió uno de limón (n/a: ¿Por qué siempre de limón?), yo de chocolate, Tomoyo de cereza y Eriol agua pura… creo que sigue enfadado.**

**-**Eriol, ya no te pongas así –dijo Tomoyo

-no quiero pelear Tomoyito, por favor –dijo Eriol viendo el pachón de agua

-_eriet! _–susurré

**El agua del pachón salió a presión cuando iba a tomar un sorbo… jaja quedó empapado.**

**-**¡Sakura! –dijo Eriol mientras se sacudía

-jaja, vamos Eriol, tu siempre eres alegre y… -dije

-¡ese no es el asunto! –estalló Eriol lanzando la botella

-debería ser Syaoran quien estalle así –susurró Tomoyo

-¡cálmate Eriol! –exclamó Syaoran –ni yo que soy el nov…. Digo…. Ahhh tonto!!!

-¡tu eres el más estúpido Lee!! –dijo Eriol -¡te dije que….!

-¡par de tarados! –dije golpeándolos en la cabeza –en todo caso, Syaoran tiene razón, y dos yo fui la que tomó la decisión, estamos en una situación extrema y… oh rayos!!

**Cuando vi, Eriol estaba apareciendo tras los arbustos, todo lastimado. Solo yo me había percatado. Golpee en la cara al Eriol que tenía en frente y lo boté al suelo, Ahí todos se dieron cuenta.**

**-**¡sabía que había algo raro! –dije molesta

-¡Eriol! –dijo Tomoyo dirigiéndose hacia el que estaba en los arbustos

-me descubrieron, mal nacidos –dijo Eriol que había golpeado

-¡Elena! –exclamó Syaoran

-¡sabía yo que iban a terminar juntos! –dijo elena quitándose el disfraz de Eriol (mágicamente hablando claro)

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a Eriol?! –dijo Enojado Syaoran

-simplemente un castigo… por ahora jaja –dijo Elena

**Toda la gente se fue del lugar, el de los helados cerró y se fue con su carrito a la droga (de una vez y rápido). Solo quedamos nosotros… terrible dilema.**

-veo que has despertado la magia de tu zorra –dijo Elena

-vuélvela a llamar así y te mato –dijo Syaoran (sus ojos de enojo dan miedo)

-¿como que despertado? –dije poniéndome en posición de defensa

-es cierto, este no te ha dicho nada –rió con malicia –jaja pero no lo sabras por ahora

-dejate de tus ideas atormentadoras, déjala en paz –dijo Syaoran

-no te preocupes, la mataré antes de que sepa jajaja –dijo Elena

-_revelate!_ –exclamó Syaoran

-_ryo kshiet! _–exclamó Elena

**Los dos sacaron sus espadas, en si aparecieron, y se lanzaron a la pelea, fui con Eriol y Tomoyo, Eriol ya se había desmayado y estaba seriamente golpeado.**

**-**el es bueno peleando –dije desesperada -¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso?

-sabes… el me explicaba de que hay ventajas y desventajas en el uso de las armas, al luchar un báculo contra una espada, es difícil que logre algo, ya que la espada tiene ventajas a media distancia –dijo Tomoyo acariciando la frente de este

**Cuando voltee a ver, Syaoran fue lanzado contra una pared, rompiéndola. Elena apenas tenía un rasguño. Llegué veloz con Syaoran, quien estaba casi destrozado (sentido de que si dio buena pelea, pero estaba perdiendo) Elena alzó la espada hacia arriba.**

**-**ahora si! Mueran desgraciados! _Fremieset Flems!! _–exclamó

**Bajó veloz la espada creando un gran torrente de fuego que se dirigió hacia nosotros. Protegí con mi cuerpo a Syaoran, la nube nos envolvió por completo.**

**-**Sakura!! –gritó Tomoyo

-_protectus!! _–se oyó mi voz

**Al desvanecerse el fuego, dejó ver el escudo completo que había hecho, Syaoran estaba a la par mía con su espada en mano. Elena se quedó boquiabierta.**

**-**finaliza el hechizo cerecita –dijo Syaoran –eres increíble

-dale duro a esa loca! –dije contenta y haciendo lo que el me pidió

-¡no puede ser! –dijo sorprendida Elena

-¡pagarás por esto! –exclamó Syaoran ò_ó

**Syaoran veloz atacó con una tajada en sentido horizontal derecho, Elena apenas la esquivó y lo pateó, pero Syaoran logró retomar el equilibrio y se lanzó de nuevo contra ella. Sentí como nuevas cosas regresaban a mi mente al ver la batalla, hechizos y otros recuerdos incompletos… pero seguía todo tan desordenado, así que no había diferencia. ¿Qué diablos pasa conmigo? ¿Cuál es el secreto? De momento… ¡¡¡¡a la basura esos pensamientos!!!! Syaoran la estaba liando feo y no se como, pero esa zorra tenía tanta fuerza como un mamut.**

**Syaoran lanzaba tajadas (n/a: por si no saben, cuando alguien ataca con espada), había logrado que la velocidad de elena bajara y la estaba hiriendo, se daban patadas, puñetazos, cortes con la espada. **

**-**¿porque estás dispuesto a ir tan lejos por esa entrometida? –exclamó Elena tras detener una tajada muy violenta

-porque es lo mas valioso que tengo, cara de rata –dijo Syaoran lanzándose

-"¿soy lo mas valioso que tiene?" –pensé sorprendida o///o

-entonces, si la matara tu morirías con ella jaja –dijo Elena –si me voy a divertir este año

-¡si le llegas a tocar un solo cabello yo te ¡¡aniquilo!!!!!! –dijo exaltado y enojado (Syaoran por supuesto)

-entonces, disfrutaré destazarla frente a tus ojos –dijo Elena maliciosa

-¡¿Qué?! –dije

-mejor limítate a morir –dijo Syaoran

**De nuevo, Syaoran era una máquina de pelea de resistencia, la pelea se había prolongado y era sorprendente y aterrador la forma en que se movían para dañarse el uno al otro. Tomoyo veía la escena espantada, creo que se quedó en shock, yo aún no estaba así pero debía de ponerle un alto.**

**Junté mis manos y luego las moví según sentía que debía de ser.**

**-**_erenit miruet vente nos!!! –_exclamé (por cierto, es latín XD)

**Un fuerte viento apareció de la nada y lanzó a elena al cielo, y luego cayó con la misma fuerza de ese viento al suelo, agrietándolo. Ella se levantó a trompicones y volvió a salir huyendo, lanzando un rayo, pero Syaoran convocó su escudo y evitó que rebotara en otro lugar, desapareció veloz, hoy si Syaoran le dio una buena paliza XD. Abracé a Syaoran y el me sonrió tranquilo, estaba algo golpeado pero nada que pudiera sanar en un par de días. Nos dirigimos hacia donde estaba Eriol.**

**-**no se ve bien, vamos con un doctor –dijo Syaoran revisándolo

-oh Dios! –dije preocupada

-lo llevaré en mi espalda, por favor ayúdame a subirlo –dijo Syaoran

-tu solo no podrás! –dije –déjame ayudarte a llevarlo, tu también peleaste

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------XD **

**-**gracias por protegerme Cerecita –me dijo Syaoran ya estando en la casa de el

-gracias a ti por haber aceptado a ayudarme y protegerme siempre–le dije sonriendo

-solo déjenlo descansar, estará bien por la mañana –dijo el doctor cuando salió

-¿no tiene nada roto? –pregunté

-no, y fue bueno, joven Lee le dejo las medicinas y la receta para administrársela –dijo el doctor

-gracias doctor, lo acompaño a la puerta –dijo Syaoran

**Syaoran se fue con el doctor a la puerta, Tomoyo y yo entramos, Eriol ya estaba despierto.**

**-**¡que bueno que estás bien! –dijo Tomoyo abrazándolo

-esa elena es una desgraciada, pero me alegro que no pasó a mas –dije

-lo siento –dijo Eriol –no pude evitarlo

-de eso nada, tú solito no podías hacer nada, es demasiado fuerte –dije

-debería ser fuerte, sino como… auch!!!! –exclamó Eriol tras un golpe de Syaoran

-si te pones en esas, te dejo peor de cómo te dejó ella –dijo Syaoran (a que hora apareció?)

-necesitaba eso, gracias –dijo Eriol riendo

-lo que si, es que ¿Cómo conocías ese hechizo de viento? –me preguntó Syaoran

-eh? Solo estaba preocupada y de la nada vino a mi mente muchas cosas –dije pensativa

-¡¿QUEEEE?! –dijeron los tres

-cierto! Ahora me explican que es lo que está pasando –dije

-¿Cómo? ¿a que se… -dijo Eriol

-se lo insinuó elena –dijo Syaoran

-¿me van a decir? –dije expectante

-la verdad… es que no sabemos nada –dijo Syaoran –no sé a que se refería ella

-¡mentira! –dije enojada -¡¿Qué es lo que me ocultan?!

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------XD-------------------------------**

**Bueno gente linda!!!!**

**Hola como están, ahora ya llegamos al clímax de esta loca historia, dentro de poco entenderán todo lo que está pasando!!! ¿Qué es el gran secreto que guardan? ¿saldrán vivos alguna vez? ¿Todo se solucionará? ¿Qué pasará en el paseo de mañana? ¿Cuándo será la confesión de Amor de ese par? No se preocupen, falta poco para lo que han estado esperando!!**

**Gracias de nuevo a todos por seguirme siempre y que de verdad disfrutaran esta loca historia, disculpen por la demora es que he tenido varios problemas y se me vino encima el inicio del semestre, no me salía el capítulo, lo repetí varias veces y para colmo, me he pasado leyendo "Magister Negi Magi" una historia del mangaka de Love Hina, muy buena y me piqué jeje, no la he terminado aún porque quería completar este cap, espero que sea de su agrado y que sea una recompensa por esperar tanto tiempo. Ahora sí a los reviews!!!!**

sakurita kinomoto: Hola chica, gracias por tu apoyo y que bueno que te guste, espero que este cap sea de tu agrado XD

kalem-li: hola, lo siento, se que te dije que el viernes pasado lo iba a publicar, pero como expliqué arriba, fue eso jeje. Gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te guste este capXD

rukia alejandra: bueno creo que conteste a tu pregunta jaja, te juro que la broma de Tomoyo casi me da un infarto a mi también, te cuento, se me ocurrió a mitad de un examen… por eso casi me da un infarto jaja la lic. Se me quedó viendo y me mandó a que me lavara la cara (depues de terminar el examen claro) jaja gracias y espero que te siga gustando mis loquerasXD

Marce-LiKi: jaja creo que a todos(as) casi nos mata esta bromita jaja espero que leas la respuesta que le di a rukia jaja se me ocurrió a mitad de un examen, eso del grito me sorprendió jaja, que bueno que te mate esta historia jaja, lo de las arañas ya lo explicó sakurita, ya verás como se decla… digo al próximo cap jaja gracias por tu apoyo XD

Nisicrita: bueno, con lo de la magia, decidí desde el principio de la historia hacerlo así, debía de sorprenderlos jaja, espero que tus dudas hayan sido aclaradas con este cap, gracias por tu apoyo y espero que este cap te deje con mas dudas jaja

kalem-li: gracias, es lo mas lindo que me has dicho!!! XD espero recibir tus correos de nuevo XD, de nuevo perdón!!

Girls Sweeping: que bueno que te ha dejado impresionada, espero que te haya gustado el cap y que sea de tu agrado. XD creo que cumplí un poco con tu petición, no te preocupes, pronto será cumplido tu deseo por completo jeje gracias x tu apoyo XD

Ambarikoke: hola chica!! Que gusto me da que me escribas por primera vez!!! Que bueno que ha sido de tu agrado y espero que este no sea el último review que veré aquí, gracias por tu apoyo XD

**Gracias a todos porque por ustedes hacen esto posible, espero ya no atrasarme, pero como me piqué con "Magister Negi Magi" no prometo mucho, pero correré todo lo que pueda para que no esperen tanto. Gracias por su apoyo!!!**

**Chini!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

(n/a) : nota del autor

(n/s): nota breve de sakura

Nivel de sonrojo: o/o: poquito, o//o: notorio, o///o: nivel tomate, o/////o: nivel que se muere

**Negrilla, letra en negrilla: **narración de Sakura XD

-diablos! –dialogo de los personajes

PME: Plan de Maniobra Evasiva

Espero que les guste. XD

"**30 Días para Conquistar"**

**Capítulo** **X****I****I: "Día 11: PME: Descanso al Cuerpo… Apuro Mental"**

**Son las 5:30 AM, voy en un bus hacia las montañas, que según Syaoran, deberíamos de llegar a eso de las 7:00 AM, pero aún no estoy muy segura. La verdad es que aún estoy molesta porque no me explicaron con sinceridad lo que Elena, alias la zorra, me dijo. Desde entonces, Syaoran ha estado preocupado, y ha estado animándome, bromeando y todo para que yo no me de cuenta, pero la verdad es que es mal actor jaja. Pero saben, siento que… aunque sea un presentimiento vago o supuesto, siento que me logré conectar con Syaoran y el a mi. Si saben a lo que me refiero. XD**

**Syaoran va dormido sobre mi hombro XD!!, se ve cansado luego de lo que pasó ayer. Eriol y Tomoyo se quedaron en casa, ya que Eriol no se podía mover y Tomoyo se quedó para hacerle compañía. Mi padre y mi hermano están trabajando, así que me dieron permiso de ir con Syaoran (n/s: supuestamente voy con sus padres, pero no, les mentí ya que realmente necesitaba estar a solas con Syaoran…no estén malinterpretando!!!) y bueno, en resumen es donde voy ahorita. Acaricio el pelo de mi lindo (*o*) mientras descansa. Mientras lo hago, una sonrisa sale de sus labios, mientras sueña, espero que todo acabe bien, ya que la verdad esto está demasiado peligroso. **

**Veo ya que el sol empezó a salir, pero este lugar es bastante frío. Nos dieron chamarras mientras llegábamos, ya que "según la señorita que acompaña al conductor" nos faltaba bastante, y lo peor no puedo ver el paisaje.**

**Mi cabeza quedó recostada en su cabeza, me sentía tan bien que olvidé por un momento que estaba enojada, pero no podía realmente. Sentí que sus brazos me rodeaban, parecía que estaba soñando… sip, está dormido. Bueno, me rodeo con sus brazos y me atrajo hacia el, quedando más cerca de lo que ya estábamos, su cabeza de nuevo quedó en mi hombro, pero no soltó su abrazo… o////o (nivel de felicidad… en las nubes). Sentía lo tibio que estaba, acomodé mejor la chamarra y lo abracé también (n/a: un paso a la vez… calma… ah!!! ) de repente, empezó a murmurar cosas…creo que tenía una pesadilla, puse mi mano en su frente, solo susurrando una dulce cuna para que dejara aquello, pareció funcionar.**

**-**mi cerecita… mi dulce cerecita –susurró Syaoran

-"ahhh, mi lindo Syaoran" –pensé dentro de mi o///////o

**De la nada, sentí que había un agujero que se extendió veloz como la luz y cuando abrí los ojos vi algo que nunca me imaginé!!! Nahh solo bromeo, no sean malpensadas jaja**

**Era una escena extraña… eramos Syaoran y yo de niños, de al menos unos 8 o 9 años, íbamos de la mano platicando juntos, cuando…**

**-**señorita, joven, ya hemos llegado –dijo la señorita

-ah gracias –dije mientras ella iba a despertar a otros

-Syaoran, ya llegamos –le dije mientras lo movía

-mmm –dijo sin despertar

-Syaoran, vamos que ya están bajando –le dije moviéndolo

**De repente despertó sobresaltado, pero en el sobre salto no se dio cuenta que me… bueno estábamos abrazados, y… bueno ya se imaginarán lo que pasó. (n/a: no es lo que se imaginan, insisto) si, nuestros labios rozaron por unos largos segundos (n/a: jaja soy mala) y nos pusimos como tomates… peor, como un rojo desgasta la vista! Syaoran se sentó disculpándose como mil veces y vi que su pesadilla había seguido ya que estaba sudando frío. Y volteó un momento su rostro hacia la ventana, luego me vio y se disculpó conmigo, los dos tartamudeábamos y con el rostro colorado nos bajamos del bus, tomamos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos a la cabaña (n/a: una pequeña casa de madera, simulación de una casa normal, solo que siempre tienen uno o dos dormitorios, una pequeña cocina con estufa de mesa, una salita y un comedor para cuatro personas, eso en los comunes, hay otros en donde pueden entrar hasta diez personas… eh pero ese no es el caso de nuestra parejita) que había alquilado Syaoran. **

-que linda! –exclamé al entrar

-que bueno que te gustó –dijo Syaoran

-viajar en bus es tardado y cansado –dije sentándome en un sillón que había ahí

-¿estás cansada? –me preguntó mientras dejaba las cosas a un lado

-un poco, pero estoy emocionada en lo de rapel –le dije

-descansaremos una hora y luego vamos a descender esta montaña –

-claro –

-bueno, si quieres dormir ahí está tu habitación, pondré la alarma y te despertaré –dijo Syaoran

-¿también dormirás? –le pregunté

-no, solo voy a tomar un poco de agua -dijo Syaoran

-ah bueno–dije

-¿quieres uno? –me preguntó sacando unas latas de la nevera

-no gracias –dije

**Dos minutos después…**

-entonces, vamos que esperamos!! –dije animada

**Nos preparamos (eso quiere decir, pantalonetas, arnés, cuerdas, etc, todo para escalar y bajar) y nos fuimos a la chocita de información. Nos dieron un mapa y mientras Syaoran averiguaba otras cosas me puse a ver el mapa, era grandísimo el lugar y aparte, las montañas o los riscos, las grutas, etc. Eran largas de atravesar y recorrerlas. Luego de unos minutos de leer el mapa del parque, Syaoran y yo nos dirigimos al acantilado de "Las veredas de las musas" por ser un lugar bello y largo de atravesar. Primero me enseñó en un lugar especial que hay para cuando es tu primera vez, la verdad es que es bastante fácil (n/a: para Sakura, yo lo intenté y me costó jaja) y antes de las 9:00 AM nos fuimos hacia este acantilado que les mencioné. Sujetamos las cuerdas en unos árboles, luego en un gancho que clavamos y yo bajé primero, luego Syaoran bajó a la par mía, íbamos despacio. Al bajar era como saltar y dejar correr un poco la cuerda que nos sostenía y pasaba por el arnés. Llevábamos ya 20 minutos de descenso cuando se detuvo y yo hice lo mismo. Se veía preocupado y tomó aire para hablar.**

**-**sabes cerecita –dijo con un tono pausado –esto era lo que teníamos escondido, la verdad ni yo sé mucho pero no es correcto escondértelo –

-te escucho-

-tengo algo que preguntarte –dijo jugando con la cuerda de su mano -¿recuerdas tu niñez?

**La verdad es que lo estaba poniendo más difícil, y colgados a una altura de 3000 pies no ayudaba, respiré profundo calmándome.**

**-**sí, pero… hubo cambios… no sé cómo explicarlo –dije tratando de hacerlo evidente

-¿nos… recordaste? –dijo

-a ustedes –

-¿todo? –

-¿Qué es todo Syaoran? –

-no lo sé con exactitud –dijo Syaoran

-¡explícate de una vez! –exclamé

**Syaoran se agarró el pecho, hizo un gesto de dolor en el rostro y simplemente apoyó su rostro contra la roca. Me acerqué a el con saltos de atrás hacia delante, le tomé la mano.**

**-**¿Qué tienes? –le dije preocupada

-na..da, solo quiero explicarte… que nos borraron la memoria… y el hechizo aún… no se desvanece –dijo entre cortado

-¿Qué te pasa Syaoran? –estaba al borde de echarme a llorar

-No lo sé, no estaba así –apretaba más su mano contra el pecho

-regresemos, no podemos seguir así, no quiero que sigas peor–dije tomando su mano

-sabes Cerecita, eres una gran… persona, siempre serás la persona más importante para mí, yo quiero… decirte que…

-¡Tomen esto tórtolos! –gritó alguien

**Cuando vi hacia delante, vi que una gran ráfaga de fuego se dirigía hacia nosotros, Syaoran me cubrió con su cuerpo, yo activé el escudo a tiempo, pero mi mano recibió una parte del impacto. Cuando se desvaneció vimos que era Elena la Zorra… ¿volando?**

**-**estuve a tiempo de que pasara de nuevo –dijo Elena –ahora, serán los siguientes en ser enterrados en este lugar jaja

-¡maldición! ¡Déjanos en paz! –exclamó Syaoran

-¡_aqua rolaurus! –_exclamó Elena

**De la nada, nos lanzó miles de estacas pequeñas de estacas de hielo. Logré convocar el escudo y de paso se las devolví, hiriéndola en un brazo.**

**-**¡maldición! ¿Desde cuándo puedes hacerlo idiota? –dijo Elena

-desde que nací idiota –dije por enojarla -¡mételo por donde te quepa!

-¡baka! ¡_Infernus Diacronios! –_exclamó Elena

**De la nada, salieron demonios, los dos nos pusimos en guardia (bueno dentro de lo que cabe, ya que estábamos colgados). Syaoran se apretó el pecho mientras convocaba su espada. Elena reía.**

**-**¿te gustó mi regalito Syaoran? –dijo Elena con un toque de malicia (toque… una tonelada)

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –exclamé pensando lo peor

-asi es Sakura, le di un veneno potente, jeje te hará sufrir durante unas dos horas sin que puedas detenerlo, luego morirá jaja –dijo Elena riendo maquiavélicamente –si no es para mi, no va a ser de nadie

-¡me las vas a pagar! –troné mis dientes por la ira

-¡ataquen! –exclamó Elena

**Los demonios (que por cierto eran como veinte) se dirigieron hacia nosotros, convoqué el escudo. Los demonios eran fuertes y Syaoran lanzaba rayos, pero los evadían y la cosa se puso fea. **

**-**¡aléjate Cerecita! –gritó Syaoran

-¡NO! ¡Somos un equipo! –le grité (la bulla de la batalla)

-¡es muy peligroso! –dijo Syaoran mientras atacaba

**¡¿Desde cuándo uno se pone a discutir en medio de una batalla?!**

-¡no voy a dejar que mueras! –exclamé con dolor

-¡mueran! –dijo Elena desde el cielo

**Yo protegía a Syaoran con mi escudo, mientras el atacaba. Pero la verdad es que desde el principio no estaba funcionando. Se oscureció todo el cielo, los demonios no nos dejaban en paz, todo era un lío. Elena lanzó un ataque de rayos hacia donde estábamos nosotros, el escudo funcionó, pero las cuerdas que nos sujetaban fueron cortadas y nos aferramos a las rocas, recibiendo de lleno el ataque de los demonios y los rayos. Las rocas en donde estaba sujetándose Syaoran fueron destrozadas y no se pudo sujetar a nada más, cayendo. Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, y me tiré intentando alcanzarlo. De repente, sentí como los demonios nos lanzaban sus ataques, por alguna razón no podían pasar hacia donde estábamos cayendo. Mi mente de la nada volvió a los recuerdos ocultos, pequeñas fracciones llenaban mi cabeza. Las dejé por un lado y logré alcanzar a Syaoran, lo abracé mientras seguíamos cayendo…**

**2500 pies… un recuerdo demasiado fuerte apareció en mi mente…**

**Flash Back**

**-**bueno, ¿Cómo vamos a hacer el pacto? –dije (yo teniendo unos 11 años)

-por nuestras habilidades, mi onee san me dijo que escribiera en una hoja nuestras cualidades –dijo Eriol sacando una hoja

-ohh –dijimos los dos (todos teníamos la misma edad)

-Sakura, es maga blanca ventus –dijo Eriol enumerando –Syaoran es mago rai y yo soy mago incendium, así que este es el hechizo –

-¡que bueno que tu onee-san sepa de esto! –dijo Syaoran

-empezamos –dijo Eriol

**Eriol hizo un círculo de hechizos con una tiza blanca, con una luna, sol y estrella en cada esquina, como un triángulo, yo me puse en la luna, Syaoran en la estrella y Eriol en el sol. Juntamos nuestras manos conforme íbamos recitando el hechizo.**

-¡_ego esse aba ala ex ventus! –_dije

(traducción: yo seré las alas del viento, se refiere a ser soporte o ayuda en batallas aéreas, también significa protección o cura)

-¡_ego esse aba cliens ex rai! _–dijo Syaoran

(traducción: yo seré el escudo y el rayo, en este sentido un poderoso y fiel escudo, a eso se refiere)

-¡_ego esse aba incendium iacere! –_dijo Eriol

(traducción: yo seré el fuego lanzado, más bien se refiere al poder de ataque, ahí el porqué del término lanzado)

-¡_aba coire nunquam moriet! ¡Chalybs Ventos!–_exclamaron los tres colocando sus manos juntas

(traducción: nuestra unión jamás morirá!: forma de sellar un pacto desde los tiempos antiguos ¡Vientos de Acero! Este es el nombre del grupo)

**Una luz nos cubrió, y sentimos como el pacto nos unía. Nuestro poder quedó establecido y el grupo quedó hecho. Sonreímos luego de eso y nos pusimos a bromear.**

**Fin del Flash Back**

**1500 pies… ese recuerdo fue largo!!!**

**1100 pies… no sé qué hacer!!!! ¡¡¡Maldición!!!!!**

_**-**_¡Syaoran! ¿Cuál era el hechizo de vuelo? –exclamé

-¡Syaoran!

-¡respóndeme maldición!

**800 pies… no me creerían que tan rápido uno se va a matar!!!**

**Syaoran no me respondió, estaba inconsciente. Solté una grosería y luché por recordar algo que nos pudiera servir para evitar "morir" de esa forma. Si la libro, ¡juro que la voy a matar!**

**600 pies… mi corazón… siento que se me sale…**

**400 pies… recordé algo…**

**200 pies…dentro de mi grito como loca!!!**

_**-**__¡ales…_

**100 pies…**

**-**¡no lo recuerdo por completo!

**50 pies…**

**-**¡_ales…_

**10 pies…**

**-**_¡ales aether! –_grité con todas mis fuerzas

**De mi espalda, salieron unas alas enormes blancas, frenó la caída de golpe, pero esa fuerza nos lanzó hacia un lado, chocamos contra las rocas (más bien yo choqué contra ellas) las alas evitaron que el golpe fuera… mortal (trago saliva) y caímos en una pequeña planicie arenosa, donde corría un pequeño riachuelo. Quedé debajo de Syaoran (no piensen mal!!!!) lo moví con cuidado y me levanté, sintiendo como crujían varias partes de mi cuerpo… espero no estar rota. Empecé a mover las piernas, brazos, costillas… etc. Pero no me dolía nada, dos segundos después, revisé a Syaoran, estaba sudando frío. No sabía que hacer… de nuevo. Syaoran estaba boca arriba, (ehh obvio ¿no?) . De momento recordé algo que me podía servir, solo le rogaba al cielo que pudiera salvar a mi Syaoran, y que me diera la oportunidad de matar a esa ¡ZORRA!**

**Puse mi mano encima de su pecho, y las palabras salieron de mi boca como agua nacida.**

-¡¡¡_In saniet arroblob, toreto ni potui aba abstiniet nerut elensar ariet ameler, nirus elemnes solusles!!!_

_(_traducción: De las altas nubes, venga a mi el poder y que el veneno se desvanezca del cuerpo por el cual invoco tu ayuda!!)

**Sentí como mi energía tomaba forma y se posaba en el cuerpo de Syaoran, eliminando el veneno. Su respiración se regularizó y todos los síntomas desaparecieron. El abrió los ojos y lo ayudé a sentarse, pero él me sostuvo ya que yo iba para el suelo jaja. Me sostuvo por la espalda, estaba asustado al verme así.**** Vio mi mano lastimada, tomó un pedazo de tela de su camisa y me vendó la mano.**

**-**¿Qué hiciste cerecita? –

-nada –dije riendo

-per… ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que nada? Mira en el estado en que estás! –me dijo regañándome -¿me curaste?

-noo, te eché crema –dije con sarcasmo

-¡diablos! –dijo mientras suspiraba por mi tonto sarcasmo –continuando con la plática, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije antes?

-ya te dije que ahhh… -bostecé mientras hablaba –no sé si sean recuerdos, pero ustedes dooooss… están en ellos

-¿te sientes bien? –me preguntó de repente

-solo estoy un poco cansada, dime… ¿Qué es eso… de lo de la borrada de memoria? –dije bostezando

-parece ser que nos borraron la memoria hace unos cuatro años, pero como nuestra magia fue creciendo dentro de nosotros y al juntarnos, el hechizo se empezó a desvanecer, nos enteramos…. Dos días… Eriol busca la…. Cerecita! –dijo Syaoran

-perdón! –dije riendo –me estaba durmiendo

-venga, descansa, total este lugar ella no podrá entrar –dijo Syaoran

-¿Por qué? –dije sorprendida

-en este lugar, a los que buscan refugio se les dará y su corazón y rastro se ocultará –dijo Syaoran –eso dice un libro de leyendas

-¿y si ella intenta buscarnos? –dije

-por eso te traje a esta montaña, me imaginaba que algo así pasaría, necesitaba decirte algunas cosas importantes, así que el paso del mal está prohibido y estaremos a salvo mientras estemos aquí –

-bien –dije cerrando los ojos

-no te duermas Sakura (n/s: ¿Por qué me llamó así?)–dijo Syaoran –antes, quiero decirte algo

-¿Qué pasa? La verdad… es que el sueño… me está ganando –dije

-solo un poco, no lo voy a alargar –dijo Syaoran, de la nada su rostro estaba rojísimo –sabes, te lo iba a decir en otro momento… digo, emm desde hace mucho te observaba, aunque no te recordaba algo me atraía de ti, pero para no asustarte, decidí esperar, y fue cuando conocí a Elena, pero la verdad es que te veía siempre… he estado enamorado de ti desde hace mucho, y… que.. ría saber si… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

**Yo me quedé muda, todo lo que me dijo (me sentí en su lugar XD) y mi rostro enrojeció como el suyo, tono carmesí. A pesar de eso, no desviamos la cara, nos vimos profundamente avergonzados, ¡había pasado tanto lo que había deseado! Tartamudee, y luego me calmé p****or un momento. El se me quedó viendo, esperando mi respuesta.**

**-**yo… también… ¡rayos también me gustas! –solté de repente –si quiero ser tu novia, pero con una condición –dije tan colorada que el carmesí es poco o////////o

-¿Cuál? –me preguntó feliz, pero el sonrojo no se desvaneció

-que me dejes dormir –reí ante mi estupidez

**Nos reímos como dos tontos, y él acercó mi rostro al suyo, dándome un profundo beso, sus labios tan suaves, sentí la presión y el poco movimiento que dábamos los dos… tarados que éramos. Subí mis brazos cansados (ustedes creen que iba a dormir con semejante acción jaja) y lo abracé por el cuello mientras profundicé el beso, fue algo mágico, pero mi cuerpo ya no podía más y me desmayé en el paraíso.**

**------------------------XD**

**-¡**mira Syaoran! –dije riendo y corriendo -¡mucha nieve!

-¡juguemos cerecita! –dijo Syaoran

**Los dos teníamos diez u once años, nos tomábamos de la mano y saltábamos en donde la nieve está mas densa y mas alta, Eriol con su magia nos tiraba bolas de nieve, todos riendo. En eso, llegó una chica de cabellos largos, rubios y piel blanca. Me empujó y me tiró una piedra, pero Syaoran tomó la piedra antes de que me diera y la hizo trizas en su mano, por un rayo claro. La vio con sumo enojo, y me levantó con cuidado.**

**-**¡deja en paz a mi cerecita! –dijo Syaoran enojado

-¡¿tu cerecita?! ¡Qué ridículo! –dijo la niña

-¡muérete elena! –dije con rabia

**De repente le cayeron un montón de bolas de nieve, enterrándola. Nos reímos y nos fuimos a la escuela, ahí estaba a alguien que adoraba: mi mamá, tan linda con sus cabellos sueltos y su mirada febril, me recibió en sus brazos.**

**-**¡mami! –

-gracias por cuidar de Sakura –les dijo a los dos

-bueno, para mi es un placer –dijo Eriol –para el un deber jaja

-¡no digas tonterías Eriol! –dijo Syaoran

-vamos a casa, niños, sus mamás me pidieron que los dejara en sus casas –dijo mi mamá

-¡si! Nos vamos todos juntos –dije celebrando

**De la nada, una ráfaga de fuego salió detrás de nosotros, al ver, vi que mi mamá había convocado un escudo, y lanzó todo el fuego hacia su dueño con un movimiento de la mano. Estaba seria, y se puso delante de nosotros. De la nada, apareció toda quemada Elena. Mi mamá se sorprendió y luego le habló seria.**

**-**¡ya te dijeron que dejes en paz a los niños! –dijo mi mamá

-¡solo les daba la despedida jaja! –dijo Elena retirándose del lugar

-mamá ¡eres genial! –dije

-Sakura, Lee kun y Eriol kun, por favor no se junten con esa niña, tengan cuidado –dijo mi mamá

-nosotros no nos juntamos con esa tonta –dijo Eriol –ella es quien nos persigue

-tengan mucho cuidado –dijo mi mamá

-claro mami –dije riendo

**Nos tomamos todos de la mano y nos metimos al carro, íbamos platicando de todo. La primera parada era de Eriol, me dio un beso en la mejilla y también a mi mamá y se bajó haciendo enojar a Syaoran, mi mamá solo rió. La segunda parada era la de Syaoran, me miró tierno (es un niño) y me dio un beso en la mejilla, igual que Eriol, también le dio uno a mi mamá, la verdad es que mi mamá era como sus mamás. Nos despedimos y vimos que entrara a su casa, hicimos igual con Eriol. Nos dirigimos a casa.**

**-**¿Cómo te fue con tus clases? –me preguntó mi mamá

-bien, aprendí nuevos hechizo y mi tipo de elemento –dije emocionada

-¿Cuál es? –me preguntó mi mama

-es viento –dije –y el de Eriol es fuego, el de Syaoran es rayo

-vente, incendium y rai, hacen buen equipo –rió mi mama

-y ya tenemos nuestro grupo los tres, nuestro nombre lo eligieron las ninfas –

-¿las ninfas llegaron? ¿tan pronto? –dijo sorprendida

-sii!! Nos llamaron "_Chalybs Ventes" _–

-ya pronuncias bien el latín, si que te sirvió el curso –bromeó mi mamá

-como los tres fuimos, nos apoyamos y tu ayuda mami también –

-más tu…

-----------------------------------XD

-parece ser que está bien, la revisé y todo está normal –dijo una voz

-entonces, solo gastó sus energías –esa era la voz de Syaoran

-pero veo que hizo un excelente trabajo contigo –dijo la primera voz

-me curó por completo, hasta las costillas rotas jaja –dijo Syaoran

**Sentía calientito, protegida y tranquila. Abrí los ojos y vi que estábamos en el mismo lugar, cuando vi estaba Eriol y Tomoyo ahí, Eriol tocó mi frente, Tomoyo sonreía tranquila y Syaoran me tenía en sus brazos, estaba sonriéndome dulcemente. No me quise levantar, quería seguir ahí.**

**-**¿Cómo te sientes Sakura? –dijo Eriol

-con ganas de seguir durmiendo –bromee

-¿Cómo nos encontraron? –dijo Syaoran

-Tomoyito tiene un sentido de la orientación tremendo, ya que no podía sentir su presencia –dijo Eriol

-pero tardaron varias horas –repuso Syaoran

-bueno, eso no importa, hay que irnos de aquí por otro lado, por cierto, sus cosas están en mi casa –dijo Eriol

-bien, yo llevaré a Cerecita –dijo Syaoran

-no Syaoran, aunque Sakura te haya curado, no estás en condiciones de moverte ni hacer nada por ahora, yo la voy a llevar –dijo Eriol

-yo puedo llevarla –protestó –y estoy bien –

-¡no seas testarudo! ¡el camino no está apto para turistas! –

-por favor… no pelees –dije a Syaoran

-Sakura –dijo Tomoyo

-¿pero? Cerecita… -dijo Syaoran

-por favor Syaoran, hazle caso a Eriol –dije mientras me miraba –Eriol, disculpa por las molestias que te causamos

-¡no hay problema! –dijo Eriol –debemos de irnos ya antes de… ¿causamos?

**Dos segundos después….**

-¡te declaraste! –dijeron los dos

-¡par de tarados! –dijimos los dos colorados -¡dejen de decir bobadas!

-si lo hicieron –dijeron Eriol y Tomoyo

-si hombre, ¡que escándalo! ¡vámonos ahora! –dijo Syaoran colorado

**Eriol se rió mientras me tomaba y me colocó en su espalda, Tomoyo ayudó a pararse a Syaoran, estaba entumido y si tenía razón Eriol, estaba débil. En todo eso, me guiñó el ojo y yo le sonreí de vuelta, rápido me dio un beso y caminó más rápido. Quedé toda roja, mientras reía en silencio, cerré mis ojos ante una nueva fuerza que me impulsaba y que me guiaría para poder terminar todo este misterio: El amor que nos profesábamos mutuamente.**

**Por fin, las cosas con la apuesta, habían salido bien… muy bien**

**---------------------------------------------XD -------------------------------------------------XD --------------------------------**

**Hola gente linda!!!**

**Sakura lo logró!, todo lo que pasó y por lo que luchó ahora dio sus frutos, pero aún falta el enemigo final: Elena. ¿les dejará en paz? ¿todo o que pasó será revelado? ¿Al final serán felices? Muchas preguntas y respuestas en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Anuncio que este cap es el antepenúltimo del tan esperado final! Si señor, ya va a ser el final de esta loca historia de amor, gracias a todos por su apoyo, espero que este cap haya sido de su agrado y se hayan divertido, gracias XD, por ustedes este fic es lo que es. XD**

**Gracias a: **zamiprincess (gracias por tu apoyo), Kalem-Li (espero que te haya llegado el correo), Girls Sweeping (ya estaba pensando en ti Marta, no me puso rr dije yo y que bueno que te ha gustado el capítulo, gracias por avisarme jeje), rukia alejandra(chica, que bueno que me pusiste tu rr, gracias x tu apoyo), Ashaki (ya casi le dicen todo, no se me desespere jaja) por sus reviews y su apoyo en tan loca historia.

**Disculpen si hoy no les contesto, es que se me arruinó la máquina y estuve trabajando en la casa de un cuate (que me prestaba su compu por tres horas) y buena onda ya que a pesar de que tenía tarea, me la prestaba un ratico, así que les voy a enviar un correo contestándoles, gracias que por ustedes esta locura sigue en pie. **

**Que la musa los acompañe y los inspire.**

**Chini!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

(n/a) : nota del autor

(n/s): nota breve de sakura

Nivel de sonrojo: o/o: poquito, o//o: notorio, o///o: nivel tomate, o/////o: nivel que se muere

**Negrilla, letra en negrilla: **narración de Sakura XD

-diablos! –dialogo de los personajes

PME: Plan de Maniobra Evasiva

Espero que les guste. XD

"**30 Días para Conquistar"**

**Capítulo** **XI****I****I: "Día 12: PME: Modalidad de Batalla"**

**Si me preguntan, apenas son las 12:30 de la noche o madrugada, aún estamos en este parque, en algún lugar. ****Supuestamente tenía que haber llegado a mi casa pero aún estamos metidos en el fondo de esta montaña, y como no podemos escalar (recuerdo, yo estoy en la inmunda, Syaoran igual, Eriol no podría llevarme ni a la mitad y Tomoyo no sabe escalar… pero…) es cierto, podemos volar, bueno preguntaré a ver que pasa. Por cierto, seguimos caminando, Eriol aún me lleva en la espalda y Syaoran y Tomoyo se apoyaban uno al otro, ya que llevábamos cinco horas caminando.**

-Eriol –dije para llamar si atención -¿Por qué no volamos?

-¿volar? ¿A qué te refieres cerecita? –dijo Eriol

-entonces ¿eso fue lo que hiciste cuando íbamos cayendo? –dijo Syaoran emocionado

-¿usaste _ales aether? –_Dijo Eriol sorprendido

-¿lo conoces? –dije

-¿no estábamos contigo desde antes? –dijo con ironía -¡claro que lo conozco!

-¡entonces! ¡Salgamos de aquí! –dije emocionada

-ehhh ¡espera! –dijo Syaoran –este es el problema, 1: Elena está merodeando desde el cielo y llegar de esa forma solo nos expondría, 2: No estamos en condiciones de usar hechizos por ahora y, 3: importante, solo los que son afines al elemento viento pueden usar esas alas –dijo Syaoran

-¿en serio? ¿Por qué? –dije

-son reglas de la propia naturaleza, cerecita –dijo Syaoran –por eso hay opciones para todo, pero recordando el punto dos, debemos de esperar

-me lo imaginé –dije desalentada –creo que deberíamos de descansar, todos –

-Eriol, busquemos un lugar para descansar –dijo Syaoran, ahora cargando a Tomoyo

-¡Tomoyo! –dijo Eriol volteando a ver -¿estás bien?

-solo me cansé, ¡me duelen mucho los pies! –dijo Tomoyo

-jeje –reí

-llevamos mucho tiempo caminando, miren ahí –dijo Syaoran

**Vimos hacia donde había señalado, era una gruta, revisamos (ellos revisaron) si no habían animales y Eriol me dejó recostada en la pared, bien sentada. Nunca me imaginé que 1: iba a terminar con mi bombón de novio (¡que bien suena eso!) en un acantilado que parecía que no tenía fin 2: que una zorra, loca y celosa exnovia nos estaría acosando para matarnos a los cuatro y 3: poseer magia, la cual me había dejado bien cansada. Syaoran dejó a Tomoyo a la par de Eriol, ella se sacó los tenis y se sobó los pies. Syaoran se dejó caer a la par mía, me abrazó por los hombros, Eriol miraba todo pícaro nuestra situación. Nos quedamos callados por un buen rato, no tengo reloj así que si fue en un largo rato.**

**-**¿Cuánto nos falta para salir de aquí? –dije rompiendo el silencio

-la verdad… otras 6 horas –dijo Eriol

-¿Qué? –dije -¿Cómo llegaron ustedes?

-desde arriba, descendimos con un hechizo levitatorio –dijo Eriol sobándose los hombros –eso nos llevó cuatro horas, ahora debemos de atravesar todo el acantilado para salir

-¡Que! –mi cerebro no camina -¡no llegaremos a tiempo para el festival!

-no te preocupes por eso –dijo Eriol –les contaré esta noticia, seguro que les gustará

**Diez minutos de explicación después…**

**-**¿Qué hiciste que? –dijimos Syaoran y yo

-si, clones de medio uso, los hice hace dos semanas, les introduje toda la información y de una vez los mandamos con Tomoyito hacia donde correspondía, así que no hay pena –dijo Eriol

-¿pensabas escaparte de la obra verdad? –dijo Syaoran

-la verdad, si –dijo Eriol sin inmutarse –pero fue bueno experimentar un poco

-¿Qué es eso de medio uso? –pregunté

-simple, cuando nosotros lleguemos a nuestras casas, los clones se desintegrarán, por eso se les llama de medio uso, ya no los puedes usar de nuevo

-ya veo, son como androides –dije

-mas o menos, es mas robot –dijo Eriol

-tengo frío –dijo Tomoyo abrazando a Eriol, quien le correspondió

- Eriol por favor –dijo Syaoran

-bien, ¡_flamerios! –_dijo Eriol

**En el suelo, una llama apareció, un poco grande y empezaba a calentarnos, Syaoran tiró en el fuego un pergamino con símbolos y se moderó, dejando una tranquila y tibia llama. **

**-**¿Qué era ese trozo de papel? –pregunté

-es un pergamino para que la llama funcione con la energía de la tierra y no con la magia de Eriol –dijo Syaoran

-así todos podremos recargar baterías sin problemas –dijo Eriol

-oigan.. ¿Podemos hablar de lo… que paso? –les dije

-¿a que te refieres Cerecita? –dijo Syaoran

-¿nosotros nos conocíamos desde antes? –pregunté

-asi es Sakura, como nos decías, si tienes sueños con nosotros, entonces, esos son tus recuerdos robados que están regresando a ti –dijo Eriol

-nosotros nos conocemos desde que teníamos 4 años –dijo Syaoran –pero fuimos separados hace unos 4 años

-¿Por qué fuimos separados? –pregunté preocupada

-no hemos recuperado todos los recuerdos, y eso es gradual por el tiempo que estuvimos así, pero lo que si es seguro.. –dijo Eriol

-es que alguien estaba interesado en que sellaras tu magia para siempre –dijo Syaoran

-¿Qué sellara mi magia? ¿Por qué? –

-nosotros no podemos darte esa respuesta, no la tenemos y… si me preguntan, hay algo mas oculto en todo esto –dijo Eriol

-¿a que te refieres? –dijo Syaoran

-verás, es extraño todo lo que ha pasado…. Talvez solo estoy haciendo conjeturas… pero… -dijo Eriol

-dínoslo por favor –dije

-que alguien está atrás de las intenciones de Elena –dijo Eriol -¿no creen que es muy extraño? Primero, el noviazgo de Elena y Syaoran, luego que nos encontramos con Sakura, los sucesos extraños, los intentos de asesinato, los recuerdos perdidos y ahora esto, es ridículo pero… -

-puede ser que tengas razón, aunque la verdad solo lo que veo es que Elena es una resentida y vengativa –dijo Syaoran pensativo

-dejemos eso de lado un momento –dije mientras me miraban raro –tengo preguntas y no se como… me tiene mareada todo este asunto –

-habla cerecita, te ayudaremos en lo que podamos –dijo Syaoran

-¿mi mamá también poseía magia? –pregunté

-si, ella era una poderosa hechicera –dijo Syaoran –al igual que tu

-no es cierto –le dije colorada –apenas recuerdo algo y por pura suerte he podido hacerlo

-talvez no lo recuerdas, pero… eres mi maguita preferida –rió mientras me daba un beso

-jaja Syaoran, eres tan lindo conmigo –reí toda colorada

-mmm ajum –tosió Eriol interrumpiéndonos, los dos nos hicimos los locos colorándonos

-¡eriol! –dijo Tomoyo pegándole –estaban tan bellos… ¡que tiernos! –dijo mientras revoloteaba corazones alrededor

-¿podemos seguir? Auch! Tomoyito –dijo Eriol recibiendo otro golpe

-merecido te lo tienes –dijo Syaoran

-también he tenido sueños con ella… -dije ensimismada

-¿con Elena? –dijo Eriol

-NO! digo… si, pero hablaba de mi mamá –dije –nos defendió de un ataque de esa loca

-ahhh eso fue cuando le arrojamos bolas de nieve jajaja –rió Eriol

-eso si no lo recuerdo –dijo Syaoran

-entonces… ¿todos tenemos fragmentos diferentes de nuestros recuerdos? –dije

-tal vez si los cuentan, puedan descubrir algo más –dijo Tomoyo

-tu solo quieres oir nuestras aventuras, verdad tomoyito –dijo Eriol

-si!!!! Yo soy la que está fuera de esto y me encantaría oir todas sus locuras XD –dijo Tomoyo emocionada

-tu no estás fuera de esto –dije seria –desde que estas conmigo y sabes sobre todo esto te vuelves automáticamente parte de esto

-pero ella si tiene razón –dijo Syaoran ante nuestra cara desconcertada –de que no sabe de nuestras aventuras jajaja que bien se vieron sus caras jaja

-¡syaoran! –le dije pellizcándole una mejilla

-auch!! Vamos, por ahora hay que estar serenos, debemos de tranquilizarnos y esta es una buena forma –dijo Syaoran sobándose la mejilla

-¿Quién empieza? –dijo Tomoyo

-yo –dijo Eriol –¿recuerdan aquella vez cuando nos dieron nuestro artefacto o arma?

-nop –dijimos Syaoran y yo

-otro día se los cuento jaja –dijo Eriol

-¡Eriol! –reclamamos los tres

-¡esta bien! –dijo resignado (estaba jugando) –ese día, a todos nos dieron el famoso cubo transitorio, que es un cubo que te proporciona tu arma, pero debes de armar todo sus colores si quieres liberar tu arma, nunca sabes que saldrá de esa cosa, bueno, al principio pasaron como dos semanas y nadie había podido liberarlo, la primera fue una chica de ojos azules, la cual le salió un pescadito azul con dos enredaderas como aletas… esa era la forma inicial del arma, luego fueron otros dos niños y luego Sakura liberó el suyo, que era un pajarito rosa, a la semana siguiente yo liberé el mio y era un espejo con alas, Syaoran fue el que mas se tardó jajaja y creo que fue en épocas de vacaciones cuando logro liberar su espada, en ese entonces era muy chiquita, pero venía dentro de la esfera que tiene ahora colgada –

-ahora que lo mencionas, tengo un recuerdo vago de mi pajarito –dije –solo me recuerdo que me reuní con ustedes y que alguien me botó, protegí mi pajarito, y vi que había sido Elena quien me había empujado, Syaoran y tu le hicieron frente, luego la profesora nos llamó a sentarnos y ahí acaba (n/a: recuerdo en los capítulos anteriores) –

-bueno, eso fue porque Elena sentía envidia ya que ella liberó su arma hasta los 10 años, y nosotros a los 5 –dijo Eriol

-¿tan grande? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Tomoyo

-porque su poder estaba mal o no le dio la gana armar el cubo, hay muchos factores, pero si le intentaron ayudar puede ser que esa sea la razón –dijo Eriol

-¿ayudarla? –dijimos los tres

-nadie te podía ayudar a armarlo, sino recibías un castigo, no liberando tu arma en varios años o meses, dependiendo de la gravedad de la ayuda –dijo Eriol

-ohhh ¿nos conocimos en la escuela? –pregunté

-si –dijeron los dos

-¿ibamos a una escuela de magia? –pregunté

-si, a la misma que fue tu mama cuando era pequeña –dijo Syaoran

-¿y como terminé en una escuela normal? –dije

-yo no lo sé –dijo Syaoran serio

-ni yo, además… ¿Por qué nosotros también? A pesar de que recordábamos que poseíamos magia –

-eso fue porque teníamos que pasar por ello para aprender a convivir, algo así –dijo Syaoran

-que digan de una vez que solo era la primaria y nada mas –dijo Eriol

-¿y practicaron magia en sus casas desde entonces? –dije

-si –dijeron los dos

-esto es emocionante –dijo Tomoyo animada –si seguimos así podremos armar todo un rompecabezas y dar con algunas pistas que nos lleven a la verdad

-guau Tomoyito, no había pensado en eso –dijo Eriol con ironía

-¡que malo eres! –le dijo Tomoyo dándole un zape

-jaja -reí

**Estuvimos hablando por mucho tiempo, la verdad es que no me di cuenta de ello, pero casi no aportamos nada, teníamos casi los mismos recuerdos, de vez en cuando, Syaoran me sonreía y se la pasaba robándome besos, estaba super colorada, Tomoyo nos veía emocionada y Eriol con cara de fastido, pero eso no le impedía mirar con ojos de cachorro a Tomoyo, quien le sonreía dulcemente. Al final me quedé dormida recostada en Syaoran, el me acariciaba el pelo, me abrazó y los dos nos quedamos dormidos, creo que Eriol y Tomoyo igual, debido al calorcito y el cansancio. De nuevo, sentí como nuevas cosas llegaban a mi mente de nuevo…**

**Flash Back **

**Era un día soleado, pero una batalla se llevaba a cabo frente a mis ojos, yo estaba encerrada en una especie de burbuja, teniendo unos 11 años aproximadamente. Vi a Syaoran y a Eriol luchando contra una sombra gigante que tenían enfrente, parecía mas un demonio, ellos estaban muy lastimados, y yo somataba la pared de la burbuja, llorando.**

**-**¡Deja a Sakura en paz! –gritó Syaoran

-¡ella será mía! ¡lograré su _Anima Priore _y nadie se interpondrá! –dijo el demonio

-¡¿Para que quieres su alma?! –exclamó histérico Syaoran

-¿no lo sabes aún? Jeje eso..

**Flash Back Interrumpido**

**-**Cerecita, vamos despierta –dijo Syaoran

-¿Qué pasó? –dije bostezando

-tenemos que movernos, vamos –dijo Syaoran

**El me puso de pie y vi que Tomoyo y Eriol ya estaban afuera de la gruta, empezamos a caminar un poco mas rápido, Syaoran me tomó de la mano para apresurar mi paso, el camino se estaba tornando difícil por todas las rocas y precipitaciones que había en ese lugar. De la nada, el aire de ese lugar se tornó pesado, me refiero a que algo estaba pasando, es como si el viento o el aire me estuviera avisando, con mi mano empezaba a sentir como empezaba a cambiar la dirección del viento, como generando palabras con sensaciones, lo sé porque no se. Llegamos a una especie de claro, pero parecía ser que había una cascada cerca de ese lugar. Era estar rodeada por rocas, ese claro era bastante extenso, y nos exponía por completo.**

**-**Ella ya viene –susurré de improvisto

-¿Qué dices? –dijo Syaoran mirándome

-ella logró entrar –dije de la misma forma –están en peligro, salgan de este lugar –

-¿Qué pasa Syaoran? –dijo Eriol acercándose a nosotros con Tomoyo

-¡huyan! –exclamé

**De la nada, y del cielo cayeron rocas ardientes, que cayeron encima de nosotros, llenando todo de humo. Vimos como Elena descendía de una escoba… ¿escoba? Nosotros no sufrimos daño gracias al escudo de Syaoran. Ella chasqueó los dedos y aparecieron los demonios anteriores y unos semi gigantes con máscaras negras con garrote. Los tres nos pusimos en guardia y Tomoyo tomó posición atrás de Eriol. Eriol y Syaoran convocaron sus armas, luego Syaoran sacó algo de su bolsillo y me lo entregó. Era una llave que la parte de arriba tiene forma de cabeza de pajarito rosado, (n/a: como en la serie) me sonrió.**

**-**es tu arma, con ello podrás luchar –dijo Syaoran

-ah! A la niña le devolvieron su báculo –dijo Elena burlándose -¡no podrás hacer nada ni con todo el poder de las ninfas!

-¿ninfas? –pregunté

-tienes que recordar las palabras para liberar tu arma –dijo Syaoran –en eso no te podemos ayudar, nunca lo supimos

-¡¿Qué?! –dije incrédula

-demonios, gigantes del inframundo ¡ataquen! –exclamó Elena

**Los demonios y los semi gigantes avanzaron veloces hacia nosotros, Syaoran me lanzó con Tomoyo hacia atrás, ellos empezaron a pelear contra todos ellos. Me puse en guardia, tenía que cuidar de Tomoyo, era la única sin poder mágico, y lo peor, no podía sacar o convocar mi arma. Estábamos en aprietos, y de la nada, Elena se acercó a nosotras, como a dos metros. **

**-**veo que aún no recuperas tu memoria –rió cínica –mejor, así podré matarte con facilidad

-¿crees que no recuerdo? –le dije provocándola -¡pruébame!

-Sakura, creo que no debiste hacer eso –dijo Tomoyo

-¡convoca tu báculo! ¡quiero verte! –dijo Elena

**¡OH Rayos! ¡menuda boca tengo! Pero tengo confianza en mi misma… lo siento, es mentira, estoy tan asustada, pero no puedo echarme para atrás, debo proteger a Tomoyo, no debo dejarme ganar por ella.**

**-**_Aqua, Ventus, terra, lux, ignis, alter, ¡Chalybs Ventes! –_exclamé

**La llave que tenía en la mano se convirtió en un báculo largo, del largo de mi pierna, muy justo para manejarlo en batalla. Tenía la forma del pajarito en la llave, y alas en la parte de sus oídos, (n/a: como en la serie). Me pregunté en ese momento… ¡****¿para que rayos sirve esto?!**

**-**¡no puede ser! –exclamó Elena -¡te mataré antes de que recuerdes todo!

**Se lanzó contra mi, yo me adelanté y chocamos, ella sacó su espada y yo luché con mi báculo, Tomoyo miraba desesperada toda la pelea, no sabía que hacer. Lanzó su espada contra mí, queriendo apuñalarme con ella, lograba evadir sus ataques, pero no me iba a funcionar por siempre, de la nada ella da una vuelta sobre si misma, retrocediendo unos diez pasos. Sonriendo.**

**-**veamos que tal eres en el combate mágico, si sigues igual que antes, entonces morirás jaja –rió Elena

-¡maldición! ¡Cerecita! –exclamó Syaoran mientras intentaba abrirse paso

-¡tus oponentes somos nosotros! –exclamó un demonio tapándole la salida –si quieres salvarla, tendrás que derrotarnos a todos

-¡maledetos! (malditos en italiano, pa que no sea tan fuerte) –dijo Syaoran

-dale con todas tus fuerzas, Syaoran, ellas dos están en peligro –dijo Eriol

-si –dijo Syaoran

-"la que mas me preocupa es Tomoyito, pero sé que Sakura no dejará que le pase nada" –pensó Eriol

-"¡puedo oir tus pensamientos!" –pensé emocionada

-"¡¿volvio esa habilidad?!" –pensó Eriol como diciendo ¡o rayos!

-"muy bien, cerecita" –pensó Syaoran –"esto es muy de repente, pero es porque todo está volviendo a tu mente, hasta tus memorias volverán de nuevo, si lo preguntas… las nuestras ya volvieron en su totalidad"

-"¡¿Qué?!" –pensé

-¡préparate niña _ventus! _–exclamó Elena

-¡Tomoyo! –dije poniéndome enfrente de ella

-¡_asrrat emeniet sin sue raito!_ (ven a mi, bestia del fuego radiante!)–exclamó Elena

**De sus manos salió un fuego con forma de lobo gigante, que lo lanzó contra nosotros a una velocidad increíble, apenas pude convocar el escudo, el lobo intentaba penetrarlo, estaba deteniéndolo todo lo que podía, y de la nada sentí demasiado caliente mi mano, pero si la apartaba de su posición actual, moriríamos sin remedio. El lobo de fuego seguía golpeando frenéticamente, haciendo que me ardiera la mano como si me dieran latigazos o lo pusiera en una hornilla encendida (estufa). Grité de improvisto, me harté y alcé mi otra mano al frente.**

**-**_¡kaos cileos annorius!_–exclamé

**De mis manos salió una correntada de aire, tan fuerte que ahogó al lobo de fuego y golpeó de lleno a Elena, quien cayó al suelo, yo agité la mano dañada para que se enfriara, pero el movimiento frenético estaba haciendo que el dolor fuera muy intenso. Giré el báculo y se me ocurrió lanzar así los hechizos… porque estaba viendo de reojo a Eriol y como usaba su báculo para canalizar sus ataques. Me aguanté el dolor mientras usaba mis dos manos para el conjuro (con el báculo claro), Elena ya se había levantado y lo peor… esta furiosa.**

**-**¿quieres morir rápido verdad? –exclamó Elena furiosa -¡lucha con todo lo que tienes! ¡mocosa!

-¡te mandaré a volar zorra! –le grité

-¡_terra mentis! _–exclamó Elena

-¡_aqua mentis! –_exclamé

**De la tierra salió una gran correntada de piedras que se dirigieron hacia nosotras, de mi parte salió varios tornados de agua que actuaron como defensa y atacaron a Elena, pero ella lo contrarrestó con un escudo… maldición.**

**-**jo! ¡no voy a dejar que vuelvas a tu pasado! –exclamó Elena

-¡¿a que le tienes miedo?! –le reclamé

-no lo vas a saber….¡NUNCA! –exclamó Elena

-no te preocupes… no voy a dejar que pase –dije

-_¡amerat raiskuet! –_exclamó Elena

Una tormenta de arena inundó el valle, abracé a Tomoyo recitando un hechizo.

-¡_anemoria eni emeret, incuspide alestior amentis arreler!(nuestras almas sálvalas, con tu fuerza natural ayúdanos a escapar de este lugar) –_

**Una ráfaga de viento inundó junto con la arena, todo estaba descontrolándose, solo abracé fuerte a Tomoyo y sentí como dos figuras nos abrazaban y nos sujetaban, flotando entre el viento, la arena, sentí como mi magia se desbordaba y me sentía tan llena, oía risas a mi alrededor, y de repente… todo cesó, dejamos de flotar y los que nos sujetaban nos dejaron en el suelo, abrí mis ojos y vi que eran unas damas, con cabellos sueltos color crema, piel blanca y una sonrisa que encantaban y florecían corazones. Llevaban un vestido blanco, que al final estaba hecho girones, pero que danzaban con el viento. Todo el lugar esta desierto, pero estaba lleno de vegetación, a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, todo se podía ver perfectamente, vi que Syaoran se aproximó a mi corriendo, me abrazó fuerte, yo le correspondí con ****urgencia, casi lloraba pero… me solté, le besé y luego las vi de nuevo, las cuatro damas que nos rescataron de ese lugar, Eriol abrazó a Tomoyo, yo me dirigí a ellas.**

-¿ustedes nos sacaron de ahí? –pregunté

-tu nos llamaste, _filia ventus (hija del viento)_ –dijo una de las damas sin mover los labios

-¿yo? –

-¿aun no recuperas tu _tempus (_tiempo)? –dijo otra de las damas

-¿tiempo?... ah no –dije entendiendo que hablaban de mis recuerdos

-entonces… -dijeron viéndose entre si

-¿ustedes saben quien nos hizo esto? –les pregunté

**Ellas sonrieron tristes, una de ellas se me acercó (por cierto todas son diferentes, pero a la vez son hermosas) y puso su mano en mi hombro, sentía como si me relajara con solo tocarme. Me vio con sus ojos color ámbar, y tomó mi mano.**

**-**tu sabes más al respecto que nosotras –rió ante la ocurrencia –pero… si liberas tu _cor(corazón) _y tu _anima (alma) _podrás despertar aquel _potui (poder) _que ha estado _somnus _desde que tu _tempus_ ha estado _claudere_ –

-aún no te entiendo del todo –le dije preocupada –háblame en español y no uses tanto el latin

-es algo gracioso, _filia ventus, _pero es nuestra _natura_ (naturaleza) –rió –pero… alguien nos pidió que te diéramos un _donum(regalo) _, solo cierra los _oculus_ (ojos) –

**Cerré los ojos, sentí que las demás damas se colocaron: una a la izquierda, otra a la derecha y una atrás, y la que estaba frente a mi. Formaban una cruz. De nuevo sentí que me elevaba un poco del suelo, flotando, debajo se abrió un círculo verde (abrí los ojos de repente) ella me vio y me pidió que cerrara los ojos. Lo hice y tenía un poco de nervios pero confiaba ciegamente en ellas. Oí como sus voces se alzaban con el susurro del viento, resonando sus voces en un canto suave y ligero, dulce como una flauta. El viento empezó a rodearme y sentí como me traspasaba haciéndome cosquillas, como dándome la bienvenida.**

-_Filia Ventus! Primus esse aritnus arentis, optare esse tempus sue claudere cur manus tenebricosus, dare laetus ai liber potui nari conciliare ventus, rei ninfas, adoratio ministers, impleritus, oh mater aether, non permittere anit corpus cadere relegare accidensm, anit levare femina natura atque relegare honor ministrare, anit chalybs ventus nunquam cadere ante hostis anit posse reperire verus vis abigere!!!!! –_dijeron las cuatro

_(n/a: traducción: ¡!!!!hija del viento, primera en ser tu leal hechicera, concédele su tiempo que fue cerrado por manos del oscuro, dale dicha y libera el poder del cual ha heredado del viento, las ninfas, tus sagradas sirvientas, te lo imploramos, oh madre aire, no permitas que tu carne caiga en desgracia, que surja en ella tu naturaleza y en nosotras el honor de servir, que los vientos de acero jamás caigan ante tu enemigo y que puedan encontrar su verdadera fuerza robada)_

**Los vientos circularon solo adentro del círculo, sentía como se estaban volviendo parte de mi, sentía como mi energía circulaba dentro de mi, de la nada, mis recuerdos empezaron a danzar en mi cabeza, como si fuera una película, todo lo que había vivido, todo estaba regresando, mi báculo flotó ante mi y yo abrí los ojos, alcé mi mano al cielo mientras los dulces cantos se elevaban, sentí como entraba en trance, no estaba consciente de nada en ese momento, las voces se elevaban en mi cabeza, moví mis manos, cuando de pronto aparecieron un montón de puntos brillantes, pequeñas lucecillas que bajaban rápidamente a mi mano extendida, luego me rodearon y giraron alrededor mio, danzando felices, podía oir sus voces de alegría de verme, yo sonreí contenta, el báculo se transformó de pájaro a una estrella (n/a: como en la serie) amarilla, con alas en cada lado, rosa, las lucecillas se detuvieron y se posaron frente a mi, transformándose en unas cartas rosas, oía sus risillas ante mi sorpresa, tomé mi báculo y vi que seguía flotando. Una de las damas me vio alegre y asintió ante mi pensamiento. Giré a ver a mis amigos, quienes veían la escena algo shoqueados, reí y luego giré mi báculo, el círculo se transformó a uno amarillo, en el centro era la estrella de mi báculo y con cuatro círculos pequeños alrededor, mostrando con kanjis (escritura japonesa) los cuatro elementos, donde estaban paradas ahora las damas.**

**Ellas elevaron sus manos al cielo, elevé mi báculo y señalé primero a Syaoran.**

-¡que la gracia divina que me fue otorgada me permita liberar el sello que corrompe tu alma, y que tu poder sea usado para el bien, que el _pactio adoratio_ (pacto sagrado) y mi poder destruyan a ese ser que te invade! –dije

**Un círculo amarillo apareció debajo de Syaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo se apartaron un poco, Syaoran vio con sorpresa como una especie de sombra salía de su cuerpo, tenía ojos rojos, de la nada apareció un círculo hecho con sangre, el se empezó a resentir por la presión que se ejercía para desaparecer la sombra, la sombra reía, fortalecí el hechizo con mi energía, la sombra empezó a gritar, las cartas me hablaron y asentí. Syaoran se sujetó el estómago intentando arrancarse la sombra el mismo, pero no la podía tocar, la traspasaba y eso aumentaba su desesperación. Podía oír sus pensamientos, eso me tenía peor y di todo de mi para que terminara ese sufrimiento.**

**Las cartas fuego, agua, viento y tierra fueron y tomaron a la sombra, arrancándosela a Syaoran. La carta erase y oscuridad se acercaron, oscuridad le arrebató su poder y erase la borró por completo. El hechizo estaba terminado. Syaoran cayó al suelo desmayado, me asuste un poco pero debía continuar. Eriol se me quedó viendo y mostró el pulgar hacia arriba en signo de victoria. Lo señalé con el báculo, Tomoyo se apartó y se quedó a la par de Syaoran. Un círculo de color rojo apareció debajo de él, haciéndolo flotar, me concentré y recité el siguiente hechizo.**

-¡que el poder nacido del viento me permita liberar a este ser del sello de la oscuridad infinita, permítele ser libre una vez mas y que nuestro _pactio _quede cumplido al destruir a ese ser que invade su corazón!

**Apliqué toda mi energía ya que por mi imprudencia, Syaoran había sufrido al liberar el sello, la sombra emergió de la boca de Eriol, apareciendo el círculo hecho con sangre, las cartas tomaron a la sombra y la destruyeron por completo. El círculo rojo despareció, el dejó de flotar y se sentó cansado. Las damas movieron sus manos en una singular pose y el círculo dejó de brillar, las cartas volvieron todas a mi mano y me tambalee un poco al descender (como estaba flotando) , una de las damas me sujetó y me sentó. Ellas se agacharon frente a mi.**

**-**ahora que ha evitado sus muertes, debe de mover tu tiempo y darse cuenta en el problema en que están –dijo la primera dama (suena a gobierno jaja, emm perdón es momento dramático y yo con mis locuras)

-ustedes tienen la llave para cerrar y destruir esa puerta que fue abierta hace muchos siglos –dijo la segunda dama

-no dejes que tome tu _anima priore_, sino toda la _natura _estará en peligro –dijo la tercera

-provocando que todos _mori _(mueran), por cierto, cuando la veas entrégale sus _ministers (_asistentes)ya que se te fueron dadas para _cliens _(protegerlas) –dijo la cuarta

-¿no me digan que…? –dije en shock

-somos ninfas y nada está oculto para nosotras –dijo la tercera dama asintiendo

**------------------------------------------XD----------------------------------------------------XD -----Kyaaa!!!!!**

**Hola a todos!!**

**Disculpen la demora, pero la U es una vil…desgracia, ya que me ha dejado tanta tarea y con los parciales metidos, no había podido seguir escribiendo, aparte leí de nuevo (una y otra vez) porque me di cuenta que… bueno sorpresa, pero si les digo, este no es el penúltimo capítulo (sorry, me tienen que aguantar mas capítulos) las razones las van a ver conforme van pasando los caps, son como dos o tres mas (no estoy segura) pero espero que esto les alegre y digan "todavía falta hi!!!" esto salió de imprevisto, ya tenía planeado como la primera vez pero sino los iba a dejar decepcionados, bueno eso sería mis razones enrredadas, ya verán porque. Pido disculpas porque en el anterior cap había anunciado últimos ya, pero al terminarlos… no servían, así que espero que les haya gustado este cap y que estén ansiosos para ver que pasa en el siguiente cap XD (Syaoran!!!!! XO)**

**Gracias a toda las personas que me leen y a las que se toman la molestia y el tiempo para ponerme review, aquí les contesto decentemente (como en el anterior no pude)**

Ambarikoke: hola chica!! Como estas? No tienes porque disculparte conmigo, te agradezco que leas este loco fic y que bueno que te ha gustado, espero que te alegre la noticia XD, con los problemas del proveedor de internet, solo ten paciencia mientras te lo arreglan, espero que todo este bien por ahí XD

Nisicrita: hola chica!!! Que gusto me da leerteXD bien me interesa, ya que lees mi historia XD que bueno que ya tienes ordena nuevo XD discúlpame si no te había contestado con lo de los enrredos, es que no le puse "Flash Back" para emocionar, bueno, como te das cuenta, el fic está escrito en dos tiempos: 1, que es el tiempo presente en donde Sakurita nos habla o nos cuenta de lo que está pasando en ese momento o lo que esta viviendo y 2, los recuerdos que tiene consecuentemente por lo que pasa, los recuerdos ya vas a ver o mas bien te darás cuenta de la secuencia que llevan, a veces escribo las cosas de golpe por lo mismo, por la forma en que se dan las situaciones, espero que esto te desenrrede, si tienes dudas no dudes en escribirlas, con gusto te las responderé. Que bueno que te guste este fic y que estes de regreso en los reviews jeje XD

Kalema-Li: Lo siento!!!! Pero de verdad corri todo lo que pude para tener listo el capitulo, pero no se me hizo TT TT, pero ahorita ya vienen vacaciones (eso dicen, pero tengo tarea que hacer, pero ya tengo mas tiempo) y podré actualizar mas seguido los caps, espero que la noticia de ultimo minuto te deje contento XD gracias por leer mi fic y voy a ver si te contesto los correos que me dejaste XD

rukia alejandra: hola!!!!! Jeje que bueno que te gustara el cap, espero que la noticia te alegre y que le sigas a esta loca historia… ya verás como Elena…. Bueno sorpresa XD gracias XD

Sweeping Girl: hola!!!!! Ahora si te contesto los dos: que bueno que te gustara lo de latin (eso me llevo tiempo aprenderlo, si me preguntas 1 semana) ya vas a ver a Sakurita en acción XD, y Syaoran no se queda atrás, a pesar de que Elena sea super fuerte, verás como le dan una… sorpresa para el otro cap XD, oye y eso que te cambiaste de nombre de tu cuenta (curiosidad nivel Tomoyo XD) gracias por tus animos XD me ponen super contenta XD sip novios al fin!!!! (hasta yo esperaba eso) que bueno que te gusto y espero ver tu rr en este cap XD

Zamiprincess: hola chica!!! No te había contestado antes, gracias por leer este fic de locos y que bueno que te ha gustado XD

**Gracias a todos por leer esta locura, espero leerles en el próximo cap, que estará… interesante jeje eso si, no dejen de leerlo porque Elena… se ha pasado de la raya y Sakura… sorpresa jajaja XD gracias a todos los que me leen y como siempre, una disculpa por el anuncio anterior y por haberme atrasado XD nos vemos**

**Chini!!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

(n/a) : nota del autor

(n/s): nota breve de sakura

Nivel de sonrojo: o/o: poquito, o//o: notorio, o///o: nivel tomate, o/////o: nivel que se muere

**Negrilla, letra en negrilla: **narración de Sakura XD

-diablos! –dialogo de los personajes

PME: Plan de Maniobra Evasiva

Espero que les guste. XD

"**30 Días para Conquistar"**

**Capítulo** **XIV: "Día 13: PME: Descubriendo la Realidad de Mi Existencia"**

-debemos de irnos, nuestro _pactio_ no permite que estemos mucho _tempus _contigo –dijo una de las ninfas (damas)

-si, lo recuerdo –dije pesadamente

-nos vemos _filia ventus_ –

**Las cuatro se desvanecieron con el aire, me levanté y fui corriendo hacia donde estaba Syaoran. Tomoyo le revisaba si tenía temperatura, luego lo dejó conmigo y se fue a ver a Eriol. Le acaricié el cabello con mi mano izquierda, y puse su cabeza en mi regazo, sabía en donde estábamos pero aún así no podíamos movernos. Tomoyo ayudó a Eriol a pararse y lo sentó a la par mía, si me preguntan es una forma de decir "¡debemos de hablar!"**

**-**Sakura ¿estás bien? –me preguntó Tomoyo

-si… solo auch! –dije al poner la mano derecha en el suelo

-¿te lastimaste? –preguntó Eriol

-siempre pasa cuando convoco un hechizo protector –dije viendo mi mano que estaba en mal estado

-puedo curarte Sakura –dijo Eriol –dame tu mano –

-descansa Eriol, luego lo harás –le dije

-eso no lleva mucho, lo haré como lo hacíamos antes ¿recuerdas? –dijo Eriol

**Flash Back (recuerdos del pasado)**

"**Narración de Sakurita de sus Recuerdos"**

**Recuerdo que estaba llorando (teníamos unos 8 u 9 años) luego de que la profesora nos puso a practicar los escudos mientras otro compañero lanzaba un chorro de fuego. Syaoran había sido mi pareja y Eriol estaba a la par mía viendo mientras mi maestra me revisaba la mano.**

**-**tu escudo tiene una debilidad, Srita Kinomoto, trata de alejar tu energía y ver como si fuera un muro completo, y trata de no absorber los daños –dijo la prof. Misuki

-lo siento cereza –dijo Syaoran con el rostro agachado

-me duele –decía mientras lloraba

-tranquila, ahora yo te ayudo –dijo Eriol tomando mi mano

**Mi mano se iluminó por su energía mientras era apretada por sus dos manitas, luego terminó y soltó mi mano. Yo la vi impresionada, y lo abracé agradecida. **

**-**Sr. Hiraguizawa, veo que ha mejorado su magia blanca, pero recuerde, usted es el del tipo azul –dijo la prof. MIzuki

-si profesora –dijo Eriol

-Sr. Lee, seguirá entrenando con la Srita. Kinomoto, necesito que mejoren los dos, recuerde, no vuelva a reducir la magnitud de sus ataques, tiene que crecer junto con ella, sé que se preocupa de lastimarla, pero si ella no mejora, será algo malo para su grupo –

-¿nuestro grupo? –preguntamos los tres

-bien, pongan atención, tiene que haber un equilibrio tanto en sus poderes como apoyo como en el crecimiento de ustedes mismos para ser apoyo, Sr. Hiraguizawa usted es del tipo a distancia, Sr. Lee del tipo de ataque directo y Srita. Kinomoto del tipo protección, así como ustedes mismos se complementan, así tienen que crecer para que ese complemento no se convierta en estorbo, deben de hacer crecer su poder –dijo la profesora

-la primera parte no la había entendido, ahora si –dijo Eriol

-igual yo –dije

-en eso tiene razón –dijo Syaoran

-¿me pusieron atención? –dijo la profesora seria

-claro –dijimos los tres inocentemente

-a practicar!! Ya!!! –exclamó la profesora

**Fin del Flash Back**

-¡guau! –Dijo Tomoyo emocionada -¡qué historia tan genial!

-me alegro que ya recuerdes por completo todo –rió Eriol –me vas a dar la mano… no en matrimonio claro -bromeó

-jaja, eres un loco, pero bueno –dije riendo

**Me tomó la mano y me curó las heridas en un santiamén, miré mi mano feliz. Luego me quedé viendo el bosque. Luego mi vista pasó al rostro de Syaoran, que dormía tranquilo… dentro de lo que cabe ºXD**

**-**me recuerdo que Syaoran te pasó pidiendo perdón por casi dos años hasta que tu le dijiste que era por tu bien que el fuera fuerte jajaja –rió Eriol

-lo recuerdo, lo bueno es que la profesora era muy buena con nosotros –dije

**(n/s: Si me preguntan, cuando hago el hechizo de escudo, la mayoría de veces mi mano absorbe el daño debido a que el escudo por si solo no aguanta los hechizos, por ello cuando lo hice por primera vez (cuando Syaoran me enseñaba) no lo absorbí, por ser tan leve. Bueno esa sería una de mis notas curiosas jeje.)**

-¿Qué es eso de magia blanca y azul? –preguntó Tomoyo

-es la forma de dividir cada clase de hechizos mágicos, en si: Blanca se refiere a tipo refuerzo, que es decir, cura, fortalecimiento físico y mental (me refiero a poder de hechizos) y e inmovilización de enemigos –dijo Eriol

-¿Cómo un kit de primeros auxilios? –preguntó Tomoyo

-si, la azul es del tipo ataque a distancia, en este veremos ataques como los de Elena, y los que ha hecho Sakura con agua y viento, que necesitan cierta distancia para afectar el lugar en donde están los enemigos –dijo Eriol _(n/a: ya saben porque pone de ejemplo a Sakura… porque si recordamos… el no se le ha visto un hechizo a ese nivel… mejor dicho que no ha mostrado su verdadero poder juajua… ups perdón XD)_

-ya entiendo –preguntó Tomoyo

-el tipo roja, es distancia media, se usa tanto protección, como Sakura y su escudo, como hechizos de envenenamiento de área y distracción del enemigo, Sakura es medio azul, medio roja –dijo Eriol

-¿eso puede ser así? –preguntó Tomoyo

-es por el tipo de habilidades que tiene Sakura, linda –dijo Eriol –y puede ser de diferente mezcla, la magia es imprecisa, pero siempre la han separado así para entenderla mejor –

-ahh, ¿y no pueden hacer cualquier hechizo? –preguntó Tomoyo

-nop, depende del tipo de elemento que posea el mago –dijo Eriol –solo te explicaré el último, tipo magia negra, del cual usan los brujos para convocar criaturas del inframundo y otras bestias las cual hacen un pacto de sangre para pagar sus servicios, aparte de lo que le pidan por eso, en este caso, Elena es una de ellas –

-¡que! –dijo Tomoyo -¿y los elementos?

-los elementos son formas de lo que está hecho este mundo y nosotros, todos somos afines a un elemento, es decir que nos gobierna o domina más que los otros, explico, hay veces que si eres a fin a… ejemplo: viento, en los lugares boscosos o rocosos donde el viento es mas favorable, te vas a sentir energizada y tranquila, si eres afin al agua, las noches de luna o ríos, piscinas, nacimientos de agua, te vas a sentir energizada y tranquila, es lo mismo con los otros elementos, los tipos de elementos son: agua, viento o aire, tierra, fuego, luz y oscuridad –dije

-¿de que tipo son ustedes? –preguntó Tomoyo

-Eriol es _incendium_ que es del tipo fuego, Syaoran es _lux _que es del tipo rayo, y yo soy del tipo viento, aunque podamos convocar de otro tipo, quien nos domina y hace que nuestros ataques sean poderosos son nuestros elementos –

-pero ¿_lux _no es luz? –dijo Tomoyo

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –pregunté

-ehh… a veces ella me preguntaba sobre las palabras en latín –dijo Eriol

-bien, hay derivados de los elementos, son mas que todo estados de la materia dentro de los elementos: en este caso, luz tiene derivados como rayo, agua tiene hielo, etc. –dije

-ohhh ya entiendo, ¿y como saben si poseen magia? –preguntó Tomoyo

-con un hechizo –dijo Eriol –es muy sencillo y efectivo -

-¿se puede saber de que tipo? –preguntó Tomoyo

-del tipo tienes que averiguarlo tu misma –dije –y eso va conforme al entrenamiento que recibas –

-por lo que veo… quieres hacer la prueba –dijo Eriol

-yo… prefiero no hacerlo –dijo Tomoyo –podría recibir una decepción y…

-no pierdes nada con intentarlo –dije sonriendo

-yo… -dijo Tomoyo indecisa

-vamos, preciosa –dijo Eriol suplicando con ojitos de perrito

-¡no hagas esos ojos! –dijo Tomoyo roja –esta bien –

-sip –dijimos los dos

-cierra los ojos –dijo Eriol

**Tomoyo cerró los ojos… luego agitó sus manos toda frenética y los abrió riendo.**

-me recordé de algo ¿Cómo era Eriol de pequeñito? –preguntó Tomoyo

**Caída animé, al final no quería, sería en otro momento XD**

-te lo puedo mostrar –dije

**Puse mi mano con las palmas hacia arriba, pasé la otra encima rápido y pronuncié unas palabras en mi mente, en la primera mano apareció Eriol como lo recordaba de pequeño, más bien saqué uno de los recuerdos que tenía, estábamos los tres de 7 años tomados de las manos mientras bailábamos una ronda, Tomoyo vio emocionada y le agarró las mejillas a Eriol estirándoselas.**

**-**Eras tannn lindo!!! –exclamaba mientras torturaba a Eriol

-tollollito for fablor!!! –dijo Eriol

-perdón! Jaja –rió Tomoyo dándole un beso

-eso si me gustó, preciosa –dijo Eriol besándola

-¿ce…recita? –dijo Syaoran despertando, (gracias a Dios, así puedo ignorarlos un rato XD)

-¿Cómo te sientes? –le pregunté mientras le acariciaba su cabello

-raro… creo –dijo riendo cansado

-ya lo veo –dije viéndolo –ahora no hay problema, estamos demasiado lejos como para que nos alcance –

-¡Elena! –dijo levantándose de un solo, se mareó y lo agarré antes de que se cayera y se golpeara, lo acosté de nuevo en mi regazo

-lo siento –dijo Syaoran –no soy de ayuda en este momento –

-no te preocupes por eso –dije acariciándole el cabello –necesitas descansar ya…

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste cerecita? -preguntó Syaoran

-¡amigo! –dijo Eriol acercándose con la ayuda de Tomoyo, se sentó frente a mi y le pegó un coscorrón a Syaoran

-¡auch! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! –exclamó Syaoran XP

-eso es porque pusiste a Sakura triste, te lo dije, mientras seamos amigos te daré tus coscorrones, idiota –dijo Eriol

-ni tu te puedes andar con libertad ¿verdad? –dijo Syaoran

-eso será solo por un rato, por cierto, tengo duda de lo que acabas de preguntarle ¿Qué hiciste? –dijo Eriol

-ahh bueno…un hechizo de separación de magia negra –dije con cierta timidez

-¡¿Qué?! –dijeron los tres

-es una historia demasiado larga… y…

-tenemos tiempo ¿no es así? –dijo Eriol

-¿en donde estamos específicamente? –preguntó Syaoran

-jaja eso es lo mas gracioso del asunto –dije riendo nerviosa –estamos en la dimensión de las ninfas del bosque de Nubs, solo pueden entrar los que han hecho un pactio ya que es magia muy antigua que hay en este lugar, desaparece nuestro rastro… ehhh y no podemos tener contacto con ellas por mucho tiempo, ya que mi magia es la que hace que se vean visibles… para ustedes –

-¡¿Qué?! –dijeron de nuevo

-es que… al principio no sabía lo que hacía, pero de alguna forma ellas borraron el sello que bloqueaba mi memoria y… comprendí porque lo había hecho –

-eso incluye esas sombras que salieron de nuestro cuerpo –dijo Eriol

-si, verán, solo el poder de las ninfas de los 4 elementos podían quitar el sello de este tipo, ya que por nuestra cuenta no podíamos ni con el tiempo, a pesar que nuestra magia hizo aberturas en ese sello –

-¿Qué eran esas sombras? –preguntó Syaoran

-era magia negra… eran hechizos tipo bomba –dije

-¿tipo bomba? ¡debes de estar bromeando! –dijo Eriol

-no, lo lamento, el problema era que se activaron cuando empezaron a pelear con las bestias del inframundo, las memorias de mi cuerpo detectaron esto y por ello con la tormenta de arena llamé a las ninfas y nos transportaron a este lugar –

-¿Cómo sabías todo esto? –dijeron los tres

-yo vi cuando los colocaron en su cuerpo… es una parte que ustedes jamás vieron, ya que en una de las peleas con Elena, quedaron inconscientes y ella fue quien lo colocó, pero quien mas me preocupaba era Syaoran –dije seria

-¡¿y yo?! –dijo Eriol bromeando serio… serio

-no es por eso… Elena colocó una doble bomba en Syaoran, eso fue cuando dijo que lo había envenenado cuando bajábamos la montaña ¿recuerdas? –dije viendo a Syaoran

-pero eso lo contrarrestaste cuando me curaste –dijo Syaoran

-no, lo siento, lo único que hice fue detener el tiempo en esa bomba, pero activé la otra y cuando peleabas con las bestias se rompió el encantamiento que le hice a la primera –dije

-¡¿Qué?! –dijo Eriol -¡¿Cómo diablos puede existir tal cosa?!

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si…? –dijo Tomoyo preocupada

-hubieran muerto, ya que la bomba de Eriol cortaría sus órganos por dentro, en cuestión de minutos, por otro lado, Syaoran hubiera sufrido por horas ya que lo torturarían por dentro, más su corazón, hasta que muriera –dije mordiéndome el labio por la rabia de imaginármelo

-¡¿desde cuando ella tiene el poder para crear algo así?! –exclamó Eriol con furia

-no lo sé –dije viendo hacia un lado –por ahora estoy aliviada de que estén bien y… -estuve a punto de llorar, pero me aguanté

-cerecita –dijo Syaoran sobándome mi mejilla –gracias, verás como resolveremos todo

-eso es lo que me preocupa –dije mientras tomaba su mano que me estaba sobando mi mejilla –ella es fuerte, y con nuestro nivel… va a ser difícil vencerla, pero no imposible

-¿hay esperanza? –dijo Tomoyo seria

-si creemos en ello… si –dije sonriéndoles

-¿podremos descansar tranquilos? –preguntó Tomoyo

-si, Tomoyo –dije –todos debemos de descansar, aquí hay una cueva donde las ninfas nos dejaron algunas cosas, siempre las dejan ya que venía aquí muy seguido –reí ante el recuerdo

-¡por eso no te encontrábamos cuando te enojabas! –exclamó Syaoran

-este es un lugar donde mi alma está libre, y mi cuerpo se recupera tranquilamente –reí ante mi comentario

-¿Cómo nos vamos a mover hacia allá? –preguntó Eriol –Tomoyo me ayuda, pero no es gracia, además Syaoran si está en la inmunda jajaja-

-¡espera y verás! –dijo Syaoran

-tranquilos, estamos en _sue _territorio –reí

(n/a: _sue _es mi o mio, en si Sakura dice esto "estamos en mi territorio" se refiere a su elemento, ya que corre mas energía del elemento viento que en otro lugar, no porque sea dueña ahí XD)

**Moví mis manos y el viento nos rodeó, estaba tan feliz de tener de regreso mis memorias… pero también estaba afligida porque también esto indicaba que la batalla contra la reina de la oscuridad iba a iniciar en serio… Elena es la reina de la oscuridad… luego se los contaré.**

**-**_ventus apreintes nierus colapsus!!!_ –dije

**El viento nos elevó y nos llevó hacia la cueva, en donde nos dejó en la entrada. Se disipó el viento y entramos en ella, la cueva era grande y entraba mucha luz, cuando entramos en ella, vimos que habían unas mantas dobladas y unas almohadas en las cuales, el relleno era de hierbas aromáticas (mas bien adormecedoras) que relajaban a quien las usara XD. Un cesto con fruta y unas cantimploras con agua. Dejé a Syaoran recostado en la pared, Tomoyo hizo igual con Eriol, y las dos arreglamos con las sábanas para que pudieran dormir y recuperarse, luego recostamos a los dos (a la par arreglamos todo por supuesto….eh digo para que quedara uno a la par del otro) y nos quedamos sentadas con ellos, Tomoyo a la par mía claro… XD **

**Diez minutos después….**

**-**¡ya no quiero estar acostado! –exclamó Syaoran desesperado

-¡te aguantas! –le dije regañándolo

-¡uy mami ya se enojó jaja! –dijo Eriol riendo mientras se sentaba

-Eriol, ¡acuéstate en este momento! –dijo Tomoyo con voz grave :D

-creo que ya te asignaron nueva madre jajaja –rió Syaoran

-¡estúpido! –dijo Eriol mientras lo golpeaba

-¿¡que rayos?! –dijo Syaoran sentándose

-jojojo –rió Eriol –espera… que es esa fragancia –

-huele a flores… que… pasa… me siento… -Syaoran se durmió cayendo a un lado, yo lo sostuve

-¡ay no! ¡las hierbas mágicas de _Faicorner! _ Ah….. –Eriol cayó al suelo dormido, Tomoyo rió y lo acostó de nuevo

-bueno, ahora ya sabes como activar la esencia de las hierbas de las almohadas –reí mientras acostaba a Syaoran

-¿Qué es eso de Faconer? –preguntó Tomoyo

-es _Faicorner _no faconer –reí –es un hechicero antiguo dedicado a preparar pociones y muchas otras cosas más para sanación, estas mezcla de hierbas duermen a quien las use, ayudándole a recuperarse de cualquier situación –

-¡es genial! –dijo Tomoyo emocionada –solo espero que sus sueños sean bendecidos con la buena fortuna –dijo mientras le acariciaba su cabello con cariño

**Cuando vi, un destello salió de la mano de Tomoyo, que específicamente acariciaba el cabello de Eriol… estoy cansada, debe ser ilusión… confusión… ¿extraño no?**

**-**Tomoyo, vamos afuera, necesito decirte algunas cosas que no puedo contarles a ellos –dije resoplando preocupada

-me estas asustando Sakurita ¿Qué pasa? –dijo Tomoyo

-vamos afuera –dije

**Nos levantamos y nos apartamos de la cueva lo suficiente como por si ellos se despiertan y no nos puedan ver ni oír. Ahí le conté mi plan, ella se quedó con la boca abierta, lista para dispararme las palabras ¡irresponsable! ¡loca!**

**-**lo sé –dije –pero si no lo hago así no tendremos opción de ganarle

-¿sabes las consecuencias morales y espirituales de hacer eso? ¡mas bien tu vida! –exclamó Tomoyo

-te diré algo, ella no es lo que aparenta ser –dije un poco molesta –y por cierto, prefiero eso a ver morir mas gente –

-¿mas gente? ¿acaso ella…? –dijo Tomoyo asustada

-si Tomoyo… -dije sin querer responder la cantidad de atrocidades que ha hecho

* * *

**-**Eriol… Eriol –dijo Tomoyo a su lado tratando de despertarlo

-Eriol… -

**Eriol abrió los ojos y vio a Tomoyo, sonriendo cansado… adormitado XD**

-¿Cómo dormiste? –preguntó Tomoyo sentándolo

-a pesar que nos obligaron, bien, reconfortante –dijo Eriol sonriéndole

**Eriol se dio cuenta de que yo no intentaba despertar a Syaoran. Solo lo veía dormir, su rostro reflejaba una paz… me dio ternura y me quedé viéndolo, mientras velaba su sueño.**

**-**¿no vas a despertar a Syaoran? –preguntó Eriol

-lo dejaré dormir un poco más –dije

-no digo nada, pero mejor despiértalo que tengo ganas de fastidiarlo –dijo Eriol

-Eriol –dijo Tomoyo

-esta bien –dijo Eriol –por cierto, ¿Cuánto tiempo nos dejaron dormir?

-ehh –rió Tomoyo con una gota en la cabeza –ya llevan un día

-¡¿Qué?! –dijo Eriol exaltado, se paró y me encaró -¡¿Por qué nos dejaron dormir tanto?! ¡Elena podría…!

-cálmate por favor –le pedí, suspiré intranquila, todo me tenía dando vueltas y no tenía ganas de estar peleando –aquí el tiempo es relativo, allá afuera solo ha pasado media hora mientras que aquí un día –

-¡¿en serio?! –dijo Eriol sentándose aliviado –pero… ¿Qué vamos a hacer para detenerla?

-no lo sé –dije sobándome las sienes –debemos de enfrentarla pronto antes de que se le ocurra hacer algo –

-¿descansaste Cerecita? –dijo Syaoran despertando

-Syaoran –dije viéndolo -¿Cómo estás?

-Cerecita por favor –dijo Syaoran levantándose –tu me preocupas, ahora con todo lo que está pasando, tus memorias y sobre todo el hecho de detener a Elena, quiero saber como te encuentras, por favor no lo ocultes –me dijo mientras acariciaba mi rostro

-pues la verdad si dormí, Tomoyo me obligó–no se la iba a decir, era arriesgarme a que me detuvieran… y Elena siguiera haciendo de las suyas –un poco confundida, las memorias se ordenaron pero siento que me vuelvo loca jojo –

-tranquila, mi cerecita –dijo mientras me daba un dulce beso XD –verás que podremos resolverlo de la mejor manera –me dijo sonriendo

**Aún me derrito por esa sonrisa… ahhh**

-¡_Filia Ventus!_ –gritó alguien desde afuera

-¿Qué pasa? –salí corriendo de la cueva y me encontré con una de las ninfas -¡_Kaily! _

-¡_Filia Ventus! _–la ninfa lloraba mientras me abrazaba –_accipere _(toma(de agarrar)) –me dio un sobre sellado, estaba manchado de algo plateado

-¡ay no! –dije al ver la carta del sobre, la leí y la tiré al suelo estando en shock

**Todos se me quedaron viendo , Tomoyo recogió la carta llena de ese líquido y leyó en voz alta.**

**Carta:**

"_Niña Ventus:_

_Escapar de esa manera ha sido tu peor error, ahora o te apareces en 1 hora en la escuela o los mataré a todos, y tu sabes que no vacilo en mis amenazas. Por cierto, espero que las bombas hayan ya acabado con la vida de mi EX y su perdedor amigo jaja_

_Elena_

_PD: Te agradezco la sangre de ninfus prestada para escribir esta bella nota jaja"_

**Tomoyo tiró la carta asustada, yo caí de rodillas, Syaoran me sostuvo y lloré a gritos. No podía ser esto así, ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ?**

**-**¿Quién? –dije viendo a la nada -¿A quien… mató?

-a _Regina Alaciel (La reina Alaciel), _nos _Cliens (protegió) –_lloró mas la ninfa

-¡¿La reina Alaciel?! –dije completamente shoqueada

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Tomoyo

-_oppugnare_ (atacó) en la _domus(casa) _de _Filia Ventus _ -dijo la ninfa

-¿Qué? –dijimos todos, mientras Eriol le decía a Tomoyo que significaba lo que había dicho

-pero logró evitar que se los llevara y por ello…. –dijo la ninfa ocultando el rostro

-¡Vamos a matar a esa maldita! –dije levantándome de un sopetón

**-**Sakura, tranquilízate –dijo Eriol

-no llenes de ira tu corazón –dijo Syaoran abrazándome, yo me hundí en su pecho, hundiéndome

–no… podemos… permitir… nif…que siga matando –dije entre sollozos

-la detendremos, te lo aseguro –dijo Syaoran consolándome –vamos, mi amor, no dejes que este corazoncito del cual me enamoré, se llene de cosas oscuras –

**Solo asentí, debía de dejar de desear venganza, pero si no hacíamos algo pronto, alguien más iba a morir. Luego de unos minutos, me repuse y me separé de Syaoran. **

-¿mi papá y mi hermano? –pregunté

-Nos lo llevamos a un lugar seguro, esta siendo custodiados por otras ninfas –dijo la ninfa

-bien –dije resoplando –resolvamos esto de una vez –dije convocando mi báculo

-espera cerecita –dijo Syaoran –no tenemos ningún plan y…

-estamos algo lejos, lo vamos a ver en el camino –dije cerrando mis ojos

-¡júntense por favor! –les dije a todos

**La ninfa se despidió y se adentró en el bosque, los demás me rodearon. Alcé mi báculo hacia arriba y se generó ondas de viento alrededor de nosotros.**

-_Arot ventus nesil terra, ferre amalai coina volare siloe phaulius _(Vientos de esta tierra, llévanos a donde corre la advertencia del mal) –dije

**Las ondas de vientos nos elevaron volviéndome muy fuertes, luego de unos minutos se desvanecieron, mostrando que estábamos a dos calles de la escuela. Sonreí contenta, mi poder estaba mejor que nunca, pero ahora nos esperaba una gran batalla.**

**-**¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? –dijo Tomoyo

-primera instancia, Tomoyito –dijo Eriol

-puedo protegerla con una carta, que esté contigo, por los ataques, ya que es menos riesgoso que le vaya a pasar algo –dije

-segundo ¿Cómo vamos a detenerla? –dijo Syaoran

-eso… creo que lo decidirá el momento –dije viendo a un lado

-¡eso es irresponsable Sakura! –dijo Eriol

-lo sé, pero… yo lo único que veo… es que… tendremos que matarla –dije

-me lo imaginaba –dijo Syaoran -¿no hay alguna otra forma?

-no –dijo Eriol por mi –ya veo –

-¡pero están hablando de un ser humano! –exclamó Tomoyo -¡saben…!

-dime una cosa Tomoyo –dijo Eriol –si tu mamá estuviera en peligro y la única forma de salvarla es matar al tipo que la tiene en su poder ¿Qué harías? ¿matarlo o darle oportunidad a que la mate?

**Tomoyo se quedó fría con lo que le había dicho Eriol, ni yo la logré convencer. Que habilidad Eriol:)**

**-**ya entiendo tu punto… -dijo Tomoyo –lo mataría creo

-estamos en la misma situación, solo que ahora es toda la escuela que está en peligro, así que ¡nada de piedad con ella! –dijo Eriol

-entonces… vamos –dije

**Todos empezamos a caminar, unos dos minutos después, llegamos a la escuela. En el patio más grande, vimo que estaba Elena esperándonos. Nos sonrió cínica.**

**-**¡¿Qué?! –dijo elena al vernos -¡deberían de estar muertos!

-¡pues no! – le grité -¡como te quedó el ojo!

-¡maldita niña ventus! –exclamó Elena -¡nadie sabía sobre esos hechizos!

-mmm pues fíjate que no –reí cínica

-¡suelta a todos los de la escuela! –dijo Syaoran

-no se preocupen por ellos, no están en este lugar –dijo Elena –mi mami les dio vacaciones por dos días, por cierto, hasta el jueves es el festival –

-¡¿Qué?! ¡La directora es tu mamá! –dijimos los cuatro

-eso explica los cambios tan extraños que se han dado –dijo Eriol

-empezamos muchachos –dijo Elena tronándose los nudillos

-Sakura –dijo Eriol

-si –dije mientras sacaba una carta

-por favor, ayúdame a proteger a mi amiga, hasta que termine la batalla, aunque no sea tu dueña, ayudame como la hija de tu dueña –dije implorándole a la carta

**La carta brilló y la lancé al aire, esta giró frente a mi.**

**-**¡Escudo! –exclamé

**Tomoyo fue rodeada por una burbuja grande, donde quedó adentro de ella.**

**-**Tomoyo, por ningún motivo, te atrevas a salir de aquí ¿entendido? –dijo Eriol –esto te protegerá de cualquier cosa

**Tomoyo solo asintió.**

**-**¡¿Cómo es que tienes esas cartas?! ¡no deberían de existir! –dijo Elena

-no deberían –le sonreí cínica –por cierto… ¡Trae de vuelta a mi mamá! –grité exasperada mientras los demás me veían sorprendidos

-¿no tendrías que haberlo dicho cuando me viste? –dijo Elena de mal humor

**------------------------------------------XD------------------------------------------------XD---------------------------------**

**HOOOOEEE!!!! ¡¿la mamá de Sakurita está viva?! ¿Qué pasará ahora que las cosas empiezan a revelarse? ¿podrán evitar morir en esta difícil batalla? ¿de que mas se enterarán? Muchas cosas mas en el siguiente cap, emocionante cap en donde la batalla la decide… el mas fuerte y perseverante ¿ganará el bien o el mal?**

**Hola a todos, disculpen la tardanza tan desastrosa que les hice esperar, pero la U y luego que me puse mala de la gripe hasta con fiebre, casi no podía escribir. Lo bueno es que me quedé en mi casa un par de días, me ayudó a terminar este cap, despacito pero con mucho cariño. Bueno al principio de este cap creo que lo sintieron un poco aburrido y algo largo XD, pero debía de ponerlos actualizados con lo de la magia, para que entendieran el siguiente cap. espero que les haya gustado, que si me llevó tiempo… si se dan cuenta es un lapsus temporal, pero ya inicia la gran batalla XD**

**Gracias a todos por los lindos reviews, me hicieron colorar con tantos comentarios tan lindos o/////o XD eso me animaron mucho y bueno, espero que les haya agradadado el cap. Gracias a todos los que me leen y me escriben, por ustedes este fic sigue vivo y con buen record XDXD ahora contesto rapidin a los reviews y correos que me han mandado XD**

**Gracias a:**

pola-chii

Astrizk

Kalem-Li disculpa y espero que te guste este cap

SatsuTohsaka: gracias por tus lindos comentarios *//////* asi me puse jje

Ana: gracias por la corrección con el italianoXD ya que me habían dicho mal como era XD

rukia alejandra

Sweeping Girl

Caro0paz

Disculpen si no les contesto decentemente, pero termine el cap en un café internet XP

**Gracias todos de nuevo, ya que la musa se hizo presente mas pronto, disculpen siempre la tardanza y espero leerlos en el siguiente cap… XD**

**Chini!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

(n/a) : nota del autor

(n/s): nota breve de sakura

Nivel de sonrojo: o/o: poquito, o/o: notorio, o/o: nivel tomate, o/o: nivel que se muere

**Negrilla, letra en negrilla: **narración de Sakura XD

-diablos! –dialogo de los personajes

PE: Plan de Exterminio

Espero que les guste. XD

Nota: **Este capítulo tiene un poco de gore (sangriento) dije un poco, asi que advierto para que no haya inconvenientes. XD**

"**30 Días para Conquistar"**

**Capítulo** **XV: "Día 13 y 1/2: **_**Plan De Exterminio**_**: ¡Lucha Contra La Reina De La Oscuridad!"**

_**Recapitulando (n/a: En el capítulo anterior)**_

-por favor, ayúdame a proteger a mi amiga, hasta que termine la batalla, aunque no sea tu dueña, ayúdame como la hija de tu dueña –dije implorándole a la carta

**La carta brilló y la lancé al aire, esta giró frente a mí.**

**-**¡Escudo! –exclamé

**Tomoyo fue rodeada por una burbuja grande, donde quedó adentro de ella.**

**-**Tomoyo, por ningún motivo, te atrevas a salir de aquí ¿entendido? –dijo Eriol –esto te protegerá de cualquier cosa

**Tomoyo solo asintió.**

**-**¡¿Cómo es que tienes esas cartas? ¡no deberían de existir! –dijo Elena

-no deberían –le sonreí cínica –por cierto… ¡Trae de vuelta a mi mamá! –grité exasperada mientras los demás me veían sorprendidos

-¿no tendrías que haberlo dicho cuando me viste? –dijo Elena de mal humor

_**Ahora si, al capítulo en sí XD**_

**-**¡te lo estoy diciendo ahora! –dije

-bien, veamos… sería buena idea traerla desde las mazmorras (n/a: cárcel) del inframundo, para que vea morir a su… hijita –rió con sorna

-¡tráela! –exigí

-no,no,no –dijo Elena negando con el dedo índice –todavía no, espérate un poco – luego movió sus manos al cielo –¡vengan mis sirvientes! –exclamó

**El cielo se puso gris, un aura negra rodeó a Elena, de la nada aparecieron los demonios y los semi gigantes de antes, por cierto… ¡eran casi 50 entre todos! ¡¿Cómo diablos tenía tanto poder para convocar esas cosas?**

**-**¡empecemos el espectáculo! ¡Ataquen mis leales sirvientes! –exclamó Elena con euforia

**Los demonios y semi gigantes empezaron a correr hacia nosotros, nosotros también corrimos hacia ellos, a mitad del patio fue el encontronazo. Syaoran ya había convocado su espada. Eriol dio unos pasos atrás, convocando su báculo en un santiamén (n/a: en un instante) y convocó un conjuro.**

**-¡**_aritsu Koarus! –exclamó Eriol_

**Del cielo empezaron a caer meteoritos que aplastaron a unos semi gigantes, pero casi nos aplasta a nosotros también.**

**-**¡Eriol avísanos quieres! –le gritó Syaoran mientras atacaba

-¡lo siento! –exclamó Eriol golpeando con su báculo a un demonio

-¡_Lux Ságitta! (flecha de luz)_–exclamé

**Varias flechas de luz atravesaron a los demonios, desintegrando a dos que eran los más débiles. Elena se metió en la batalla tranquilamente.**

**-**¡déjenme a la chica! –ordenó Elena

**Los demonios y semi gigantes me dejaron de atacar y se apartaron conforme iban peleando con Syaoran y Eriol**

-¡pido tu ayuda! –exclamé -¡espada!

**Mi báculo se transformó en espada, a tiempo que Elena saltaba y me atacaba con una tajada vertical, lo detuve y me lancé con una pirueta hacia atrás. Ella me siguió y lanzó varios espadazos, yo los detuve con varias tajadas que lanzaba, era un espadachín experta, giré mi espada y logré herirla de un brazo, me alejé de un salto. Vi que Syaoran y Eriol estaban teniendo un poco de dificultades, pero cuando voltee Elena me atacó y me hirió en un costado, detuve a tiempo la tajada antes de que me partiera en dos.**

**-**no te distraigas con tu noviecito –dijo ella riendo

-¡maldicion! –dije mientras atacaba de nuevo

**Syaoran y Eriol estaban luchando con todas sus fuerzas, pero ya les estaban dando varios golpes graves, Syaoran se levantó y vi como embestía contra esas criaturas con su espada con flamas, desintegrándolos. Eriol lanzaba hechizos y golpeaba al mismo tiempo. Habían acabado ya con la mitad, pero aun quedaban los más peligrosos. Tomoyo estaba aterrada viendo todo, yo seguía luchando contra Elena, pero era difícil acertarle. **

**-**no creas que saldrás viva de esta, Sakura Kinomoto –dijo Elena bloqueando a gran velocidad mis ataques

-¡eso es lo que tu crees! –exclamé tomando fuerza en el ataque -¡te cobraré todo lo que nos has hecho!

-jajaja no me hagas reír, niña _ventus_ –dijo Elena

**¡No podía rendirme! ¡No debía perder! Patee a Elena, di un giro veloz y le di dos tajadas con la espada, vertical, de un salto me aparté, saqué dos cartas, la espada se transformó en báculo de nuevo.**

**-**¡pido su ayuda! ¡Fuego! ¡Agua! –exclamé

**Las dos cartas se transformaron y atacaron juntas, Elena las esquivó con tranquilidad, pero no se dio cuenta cuando la patee por detrás, ella se defendió deteniendo mis patadas con sus manos, atacó con su espada, salté hacia atrás, agua y fuego atacaron de nuevo, dañándola, pero luego sonrió mientras su piel se quemaba.**

**-**¡ahora Tomoyo! –exclamé

**Tomoyo asintió y sacó un pergamino y una daga de su bolsa, con la daga lo atravesó, quemándose por completo. El cielo se oscureció, una dama de aspecto siniestro, con un arco y una flecha de oro, se elevó y la lanzó hacia mí, corrí hacia Elena y la sujeté de los brazos frente a mi, la flecha nos atravesó a ambas. A ella le atravesó un pulmón, a mí el hombro. Luego ella intentó quebrar la flecha, pero no pudo. Al momento de tocarla, la dama siniestra la tomó junto con la flecha, sacándola de mi cuerpo, pero no en la de ella. Empezó a extraer su poder…. De la nada, la dama siniestra empezó a gritar.**

**-**¡¿Qué está pasando? –exclamé con horror

**Elena absorbió a la dama siniestra, luego bajó limpiándose la comisura de los labios, que tenían sangre. Su herida empezó a cerrar.**

**-**¿creíste que ese pacto me detendría? –Dijo ella maquiavélicamente -¡ni siquiera los mismos dioses pueden detenerme! Jajaja

-¡demonios! –exclamé mientras trataba de detener la hemorragia de mi herida

-¡Sakura Kinomoto! ¡Este es tu fin! ¡y el alma priore será mia! –exclamó Elena

-¡jamás! –Exclamé con fuerza -¡destruiste nuestras vidas! ¡Lo pagarás!

**Eriol nos vio sorprendido, uno por los objetos que tenia Tomoyo (que ya se habían quemado por cierto) y dos, vio mi herida, pero en eso no vi a Syaoran, y Eriol tenia dificultades para terminar con los cinco gigantes. Elena no se percato de nada.**

**-¡**_arreinto suitna amalesces kaetsa! _–exclamó Elena

**Una tormenta de arena con manos fue creada, se lanzó hacia mí con sus manos empuñadas, salté varias veces veloz, evitando morir aplastada. El dolor de mi hombro me traicionó, y me tropecé en una vuelta, evite un puño, pero no pude pararme a tiempo, cuando me cayó el golpe, cerrando los ojos automáticamente.**

**No sentí el golpe… Abri los ojos de inmediato y vi a una persona que no esperaba en este momento, su figura era imponente, había detenido el ataque con una sola mano. Sus ropas estaban gastadas, rotas. Su cabello negro se balanceaba con delicadeza. Ella volteó a verme.**

**-**¡Mamá! –exclamé llena de alegría

-¡Cereza! –dijo Syaoran viendo mi herida

-¿estas bien mi tesoro? –preguntó mi madre cariñosa, yo asentí

-¡¿Cómo pudiste salir de las mazmorras? –Exclamó Elena con furia, luego vio a Syaoran –ya veo, insolentes, ¡morirán en mis manos!

**Vi que Syaoran tenía las ropas chamuscadas (quemadas) y rotas, tenía moretones en un brazo, vi que no lo movía mucho, me dedicó una sonrisa, luego se paró a la par de mamá. Elena lanzó un grito de furia, su aura se incrementó y su energía oscura la empezó a rodear. Me paré seria, todo esto iba de mal en peor. Eriol se transportó y llegó con nosotros, había logrado exterminar a los gigantes y las bestias oscuras. **

**-**buen trabajo –dijo Syaoran a Eriol –sin apartar la vista de Elena

-¡chicos! ¡Tendremos que luchar juntos para derrotarla! –exclamó mi madre

-¡estamos listos! –exclamó Syaoran

-¡tienes mucho que explicarnos Sakura! –Dijo Eriol -¡más porque obligaste a Tomoyito con ese pergamino!

-te lo diré luego –dije con una gotita anime

-¡aunque fueran mil no podrán contra mi! –exclamó Elena

**Su energía comenzó a devastar el suelo, sonrió cínica y nos atacó a los cuatro, todos saltamos ante el brutal golpe de magia negra con lo que nos atacó, Syaoran atacó con su espada en flamas, Eriol lanzó un chorro de agua poderoso, pero eso ni siquiera la tocó.**

_**-**__¡anterios ameintuso alonte_! –exclamé

**De mi báculo salieron movimientos de vientos, que rozaron a Elena, y la empujaron hacia atrás, haciéndole pequeños cortes en el cuerpo. Pero su energía cerraba las heridas. Mamá atacó con un ataque de rocas que se levantaron de la tierra, enterrándola. Elena a los pocos segundos, las hizo volar. Todos nos juntamos de nuevo.**

**-**¡¿Por qué están fuerte? –dijo Eriol cerrando mi herida en un instante

-porque ella es la verdadera dueña de la oscuridad… en otras palabras, es la diosa del inframundo –dijo mi mamá

-¡¿existe una diosa? –exclamó Eriol y Syaoran

-¿Qué? ¿se van a poner hablar de mi sin mi consentimiento? –dijo Elena –es cierto, yo soy la diosa de la oscuridad, hija de Hades (1) –

-¿ven? –dijo mi mamá –pero no tiene tanto poder como su padre, por ello necesita el _anima priore, _capaz de darle el poder de manipular la vida y la muerte –

-pero necesito la otra mitad, que por cierto, tiene tu hija –dijo Elena de mala gana –si me disculpan, tengo que arrancárselo del alma –

**Elena no esperó más, movió sus manos con elegancia, de la nada nos atacó con suma velocidad, pateando a Syaoran en tres movimientos. Por detrás, por delante, por abajo, levantándolo del suelo en tres segundos. Luego cayó al sueño como si fuese un muñeco de trapo. Cinco segundos para tirarlo al suelo. Segundos que nos tomo el solo verlo. **

**-**¡Syaoran! –exclamé asustada

-¡siguiente turno! –exclamó Elena

-¡magical anostrum! –exclamó Eriol

**De la nada, Eriol casi igualó la velocidad de Elena, contra restando sus patadas, con su movimiento de báculo atacaba y bloqueaba sus patadas. Mi madre movió sus manos desde la tierra hasta el cielo, iniciando un conjuro complicado, un círculo que tenia debajo un rosetón de 12 petalos, alrededor habían simbolos dentro de otros círculos.**

**-**_amerat amarients circular koina cliens, ¡anaita siloe suait marintio! –_exclamó mi madre

**Su círculo se iluminó de manera sorprendente, de la nada el círculo de hechizos desapareció sin que Elena se percatara. Estaba muy metida con el contra ataque de Eriol, de la nada, fue rodeada por varias cintas de líneas de hechizos, que contenían símbolos y escritura antigua, conocida solo por las ninfas elementales. Apretándola, asfixiándola, de la nada Syaoran apareció por detrás y la atravesó con la espada, al atravesarla salió una esfera roja, brillante, que cayo a mis pies. **

**-**¡NOOOOOO! –exclamó Elena

**Una nueva ola de energía lanzó a Syaoran y a Eriol al suelo, se deshizo del hechizo, tomé la esfera roja en mis manos. Mi madre se paró frente a mí.**

**-**Escúchenme –dijo mi mamá –debemos de detenerla ahora, entre todos! – exclamó ella

-¡ni en un millón de años, mujer! –dijo Elena

**De la nada, se transformó en un demonio rojo, el mismo que me había encerrado hace mucho tiempo. **

**Flash Back**

**Era un día soleado, pero una batalla se llevaba a cabo frente a mis ojos, yo estaba encerrada en una especie de burbuja, teniendo unos 11 años aproximadamente. Vi a Syaoran y a Eriol luchando contra una sombra gigante que tenían enfrente, parecía mas un demonio, ellos estaban muy lastimados, y yo somataba la pared de la burbuja, llorando.**

**-**¡Deja a Sakura en paz! –gritó Syaoran

-¡ella será mía! ¡lograré su _Anima Priore _y nadie se interpondrá! –dijo el demonio

-¡¿Para que quieres su alma? –exclamó histérico Syaoran

-¿no lo sabes aún? Jeje eso..

**Flash Back Interrumpido**

**-**ahora se para que quería mi alma –susurré

-Syaoran, tienes un pésimo gusto para las mujeres, exceptuando a Sakura claro –dijo Eriol burlándose

-¡te patearé luego! –exclamó Syaoran ante la broma

-todos contraataquen ¡ahora! –exclamó mi mamá-

**-¡**_**arruindios alondri! **_**–**exclamó Syaoran

-¡_flagare acondios! –_exclamó Eriol

-_¡inscanstad amelios! _–dijo mi mama

-_¡ariunti amalensis cards suitna! __**–**_exclamé

**De la espada de Syaoran, salió un fénix de fuego, que la atrapó, Eriol convocó un fuego poderoso, hecho tornado, que empezó a quemarla, mi madre lanzó flechas de metal, yo de nuevo le pedi ayuda a las cartas mas poderosas, quienes la retuvieron junto con los hechizos. Sabía como detenerla, y nadie mas y Tomollo, quien le había comentado. Se que ellos nunca me lo perdonarán, pero por lo menos, podría evitar que ellos murieran. Mamá, Eriol… Syaoran, mi gran amor, perdónenme.**

**Flash Back**

**-**¿Qué pasa? –me preguntó

-me prometes que no le dirás nada a Eriol ni a Syaoran –

-lo prometo, pero ya dime que pasa –dijo Tomoyo

-primero que nada, no te asustes con lo que te voy a decir… -tragué saliva –verás… lo que dije de los hechizo bomba es cierto… menos que … solo con el poder de las ninfas podía quitarlos… en síntesis si es cierto… pero… para quitar esos hechizos lo pueden quitar cualquier mago experto con un nivel de magia alto –

-no te entiendo nada –dijo Tomoyo

-bien, tengo un problemón… la mitad de mi poder está bloqueado por un… -estaba a punto de decirle la verdad, pero me detuve -

-¿Qué pasa Sakura? Me asustas, dime –dijo Tomoyo

-en mi cuerpo hay un hechizo bomba que esta unida a mi alma –

-¡¿Qué? ¡eso quiere decir que..! –dijo Tomoyo

-por eso no podía quitarles el hechizo a ellos sola, por ello llamé a las ninfas para que me ayudaran a retirarlo, y… -

-pero si Eriol y Syaoran se recuperan, pueden retirártelo sin problema, solo les enseñas y… -dijo Tomoyo nerviosa

-ese es el problema –dije suspirando –ya que lo que evita que se active ese hechizo es… un… una esfera llamada _anima Priore _, si esta es retirada… la bomba se activará y… en cuestión de 30 segundos, se detendrá mi corazón… –

-¡¿Qué? –volvió a decir Tomoyo alterada -¿Cómo que vas a morir?

-si no lo hago, todos morirán, es la única manera de detenerla, solo quiero pedirte dos favores –

-¡NOO! –gritó Tomoyo abrazádome -¡debe de haber otra forma!

-no la hay Tomoyo, para destruir a una diosa, solo puedes con la esfera de la vida y la muerte, es la esfera que esta en mi cuerpo, la única que puede borrarla de una vez por todas –

-¡nooo! –dijo Tomoyo llorando -¡no lo hagas! –

-solo quiero pedirte dos favores, por favor –dije evitando llorar, me ponía mal poner a mi mejor amiga asi –necesito que atravieses este contrato con esta daga –

**Le di una daga con una joya en medio de la cuchilla y el mango, luego le di este pergamino.**

**-**si con esto la detenemos, no tendré que usar la esfera –dije para apaciguarla, la verdad es que no creía que funcionaria

-y la dos, dile a Syaoran que lo amo, y que me perdone –dije sin verla a los ojos

-¡sakura! ¡verás que tu misma se lo dirás! –dijo Tomoyo llorando

**Fin del Flash Back**

**Llegó el momento, todos luchaban por dominar el demonio y destruirlo con los hechizos, estaban levantando mareas altas de energía de diferentes colores, creciendo momento a momento, convoqué un hechizo de traspaso, mientras aumenté la fuerza de mi cuerpo, para atacarla y borrarla. Mi mano se iluminó de un fuego azul, sostuve con fuerza la esfera roja y saqué de mi cuerpo la esfera azul, la respiración se me fue, era como arrancarme un pedazo de alma, sentí como el tiempo de la bomba empezó a correr, uní las esferas, creando una nueva, de color verde, que brillaba con intensidad, de la nada, las ninfas aparecieron y me otorgaron su poder. Solo las vi contenta. Ellas me sonrieron y me instaron a seguir.**

**22 segundos….**

**Avancé con velocidad y poder…**

**18 segundos…**

**Salté y me metí atravesando todos los hechizos. Todos gritaron de conmoción al ver lo que había hecho. Oí el grito de Tomoyo, de angustia. Lo siento amiga, deseo su bien.**

**15 segundos…**

**Elena estaba detenida con varios hechizos, que los rompió como cristales, empezando a pelear contra mi.**

**13 segundos…**

**La lancé al suelo… se me acababa el tiempo… Ella dio una patada, la evite de sobre manera, ella se paró de nuevo atacando con sus puños..**

**10 segundos….**

**-ríndete! –exclamó Elena**

**-**¡jamás! –exclamé

**Sus puños eran rápidos, no tenia tiempo… pedí un deseo a la esfera…. Que borrara a Elena, para que jamás volviera a hacer daño y que esta esfera se destruyera…**

**6 segundos…**

**La tomé del brazo y le introducí al cuerpo con fuerza la esfera, la sostuve mientras Elena empezaba a arder en llamas desde el interior hasta el exterior… Las flamas me estaban consumiendo.**

**3 segundos…**

**Los demás detuvieron sus hechizos corriendo hacia mi, la energía de Elena se extinguió, su cuerpo se volvió ceniza, el fuego no me hizo daño… solo mi mano estaba toda colorada…**

**1 Segundo….**

**Sonreí a los demás… cayendo al suelo… todo había acabado. Mantuve mis ojos abiertos al ver a Syaoran recogerme.**

**0 segundos…..**

-¡sakura! ¡No mueras! –oí el grito de Tomoyo

-¡Sakura! –dijo Eriol

-¡hija! –gritó mi mamá

-¡Sakura! ¡Resiste! ¡Sakura…. –oí la voz de Syaoran, su voz desesperada

**Esbocé una última sonrisa, cerrando… los ojos… para… siempre… todo se apagó dentro de mi… mi corazón… se detuvo… no pude terminar…de oir… a mi amor… mi Syaoran…**

…**.oír… sus… dulces…palabras…**

…**que …siempre…sanaron…**

…**mi ….corazón…**

_**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!WA!**_

_**¡Sakura! **_

**¿Qué pasó? ¿Sakura murió? ¿Detuvieron por fin a Elena? Muchas preguntas mas, una batalla que terminó de una manera inesperada… momentos dramáticos y sorpresas en el siguiente capítulo, el clímax o final de esta historia.**

**Hola a todos!**

**Pido una gran disculpa por mi ausencia, el semestre estuvo mas molesto y cargado que otros, y no podía redactar bien las ideas de este cap, pero ya vine y espero que les guste, y vean el final de esta historia, procurare no tardarme para que vean el final XD**

**Gracias a todos los que me apoyaron, tanto leyendo como escribiéndome, aquí contesto a los rr XD.**

**Princess-duagua****: Hola, que bueno que te gustara, con lo de fantasiosa, si te das cuenta, el fic se transformo de no magic a magic, es una idea que tuve desde los inicios. Pero que bueno ver tu rr, gracias XD**

**EymiHime3****: Hola! Que bueno que te gustara, y apareció la mama, espero que te guste eeste cap.**

**zakura por shaoran****: gracias por tu comentario! Me encanto! Jaja gracias por los cumplidos, espero que este cap te agrade n_n**

**Kalem-Li****: gracias! Y que bueno que puedo hablar contigo en el chat XD, gracias y que bueno que te gusten mis historias XD, espero que este cap, compense lo tardado. **

**Marce-LiKi****: XD Gracias que te gustara esta historia, de agradezco de todo corazón tu apoyo.**

**saku05****: que bueno que te haya gustado y espero que puedas leer mis otras historias, mas locas que otras jajajaja me alegra alegrarte con mis locuras XD gracias por tu apoyo XD**

**Astrizk****: gracias por tu rr, espero que este cap te agrade.**

**rukia ****Alejandra: espero que te haya ido bien en el examen, gracias por tu apoyo.**

**Nuevamente gracias a todos por el inmenso apoyo en este fic, espero que este cap compense la tardanza que tuve con ustedes, siempre disculpas, ahora. A los anuncios.**

**El próximo capítulo será el final de esta historia, que estará bastante largo explicando algunas cosas y momentos que se que disfrutarán. En el final, les tengo otra sorpresa preparada, asi que atentos, que en una semana y media, subo el ultimo cap n_n**

**Gracias a todos por su apoyo, eso me hace muy feliz**

**Hasta entonces..**

**chiniXD**


	16. Chapter 16

(n/a) : nota del autor

(n/s): nota breve de sakura

Nivel de sonrojo: o/o: poquito, o/o: notorio, o/o: nivel tomate, o/o: nivel que se muere

**Negrilla, letra en negrilla: **narración de Sakura XD

-diablos! –dialogo de los personajes

PE: Plan de Exterminio

Espero que les guste. XD

Nota: **Este capítulo tiene un poco de gore (sangriento) dije un poco, asi que advierto para que no haya inconvenientes. XD**

"**30 Días para Conquistar"**

**Capítulo** **XVI: "Día ¿?: Un día en donde… todo terminó y todo comenzó"**

_**Recapitulando (n/a: En el capítulo anterior)**_

**0 segundos…..**

-¡sakura! ¡No mueras! –oí el grito de Tomoyo

-¡Sakura! –dijo Eriol

-¡hija! –gritó mi mamá

-¡Sakura! ¡Resiste! ¡Sakura…. –oí la voz de Syaoran, su voz desesperada

**Esbocé una última sonrisa, cerrando… los ojos… para… siempre… todo se apagó dentro de mi… mi corazón… se detuvo… no pude terminar…de oir… a mi amor… mi Syaoran…**

…**.oír… sus… dulces…palabras…**

…**que …siempre…sanaron…**

…**mi ….corazón…**

_**Ahora si al capítulo,,,**_

**Todo estaba tan tranquilo… mis memorias salieron tras mi, viviéndolas rápidamente. Recordé muchas cosas, que quiero contarles… memorias oscuras y también de luz…**

**Conocí a Syaoran desde muy pequeña, pero al el le encantaba molestarme con lo de cerecita, al final….no pude escuchar esa palabra n_n….. **

**Mis emociones se han esfumado….**

**Solo siento como estoy y no estoy…**

**De nuevo, viajo hacia mi mente…. Mis recuerdos….**

**Una luz lo segó todo…. Me vi en un jardín, estaba jugando con Syaoran y Eriol, tomados de la mano, yo solo era espectadora en este momento, vi como se acercaba Elena a ocasionarnos problemas, ella de la nada se convirtió en una mujer de unos treinta años, de cabello oscuro y tez aun mas blanca de lo que era. Me golpeó con una fuerza invisible, mientras que me encerraba en una burbuja. Syaoran y Eriol lanzaron sus hechizos, que apenas le hicieron cosquillas.**

**En eso mamá llegó y le dio una paliza monumental, en eso ella se levantó y la lanzó contra la escuela, prendiéndole fuego a la escuela. Todos gritaban mientras luchaban por salir de la misma.**

**Ella se dirigió a mi (la pequeña) y metió su mano en la burbuja, llegando a mi pecho y apretujando mi corazón con fuerza. Gritaba como nunca, el dolor era demasiado…. La sangre no llegaba, era como morir…**

**Al final vi que me desmayé, y ella desapareció la burbuja, tomándome en sus brazos. Su mano se iluminó y de nuevo entró en mi pecho, se dio cuenta que tenia el anima priore y la intentó sacar, pero una flecha le atravesó el corazón, tirándola al suelo, mi cuerpo cayó también al suelo, mi madre salió entre las llamas, Eriol y Syaoran estaban en el suelo inconscientes. Mamá me recogió con cuidado, me recostó contra un árbol e hizo lo mismo con Syaoran y Eriol. Elena se levantó sangrando, pero mi madre convocó su báculo, Elena arremetió contra ella. Mi madre la golpeó fuertemente con el báculo, ella salió despedida contra el edificio en llamas, el cual se cayó a pedazos por el golpe.**

**De la nada, ella salió a trompicones, las dos lanzaron un hechizo de gran magnitud. Todo se cegó con una gran luz. **

**Al despertar, estaba en el hospital, con mi padre. Ahí me enteré de lo que había pasado. Mamá había muerto, pero ella estaba encerrada en las mazmorras del mismo infierno. Ese había sido el gran hechizo que había lanzado Elena. Mamá usó uno de viaje temporal, la regresa a la edad de 5 años con todo y sus poderes. Pero parece que pudo romper el hechizo de sus poderes. **

**Al final, una nueva luz apareció en cada habitación de nosotros, borrando nuestras memorias. Elena…. Borraba nuestras memorias.**

**Toda mis memorias revivieron de nuevo…. Y de la nada… estaba parada en el hospital…**

**Vi a Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo y a mi mamá en unas sillas, a la par de un cuarto, Syaoran llevaba el brazo enyesado, con una mirada perdida. Eriol abrazaba a Tomoyo mientras ella lloraba, mi mamá tenia una tristeza marcada, muy profunda. Todos estaban curados, vendados. Me acerqué a ellos, en eso entró mi hermano Touya, junto con Yukito.**

**Tomó de la camisa a Syaoran, y le lanzó un golpe a la cara. Syaoran le vio desafiante, pero no se defendió.**

**-**¡si muere mi hermana será tu culpa! –exclamó Touya con una furia

-¡¿Y CREES QUE NO LO SÉ? –exclamó Syaoran con rabia contenida, se mordió el labio -¡¿CREES QUE NO LAMENTO NO HABERLA DEFENDIDO, DE HABERLA DETENIDO? –

-¡déjale Touya! –exclamó mi mamá

-¡¿mamá? –dijo Touya sorprendido

-¿señora kinomoto? –dijo Yukito aun mas sorprendido

-hola –dijo mi mamá

-pero….si? –dijo Touya

-tengo que contarte lo que paso, pero este no es el momento, Sakura está muy grave –dijo mamá

**Tomoyo sollozó aun más. Eriol casi comienza a llorar, calmó a Tomoyo con susurros que no logre entender…pero de que hablaban? Yo estaba ahí con ellos.**

**Me acerqué a ellos, y puse mi mano encima del brazo de Syaoran, al instante vi que traspasó. Retrocedí asustada. No podía ser…. Recordé lo que había pasado, la desición había sido tomada…pero ¿Cómo es que aun seguía viviendo? Recordaba claramente que mi corazón se había detenido.**

**-**mamá, ¿Qué pasó con mi hermana? –dijo Touya

-su corazón se detuvo –dijo ella empezando a llorar -¡¿Por qué lo hiciste? Eriol…. Hizo que bombeara de nuevo, y asi la pudimos traerla aquí….. ¡no es justo! –

-mamá –dijo Touya abrazándola –Sakura es fuerte…. Ella vivirá

-mamá… amigos… hermano… Syaoran –dije con pesadumbre

**En eso me llamó la atención entrar a la habitación que había mencionado, la atravesé y me vi a mi misma tendida en la camilla, con la blusa cortada, solo con mi brasier encima, mientras aplicaban electro shock en mi cuerpo… mi corazón se había detenido de nuevo. La máquina de latidos no emitia sonido…. **

**-**al principio se siente raro verte asi –dijo mi profesora de baile apareciendo

-huh? ¿señorita Stone? ¿Cómo? –dije con la boca abierta al verla

-¿no te lo esperabas? ¿verdad? –dijo ella riendo –siempre fui un espíritu… me conoces, soy una ninfa, puedo tomar varias formas, pero al final siempre sigo siendo un espíritu –

-¿Cómo no sentí….? –dije aun sorprendida

-evite que sintieras mi presencia, yo fui la que empezó a liberar el sello de sus mentes, por ello cree los cursos –dijo ella sonriendo

-¡no puedo creerlo! –exclamé

-siento mucho no haberte ayudado mas, al desaparecer a Elena, mi prisión se esfumó, y si me capturo cuando se entero de mi existencia –dijo suspirando

-oh Dios, hasta ahora entiendo todo –dije asustada -¿y la directora?

-era ella misma, solo que mas vieja jajaja –dijo ella riendo de nuevo

-me alegro que todo haya acabado –dije suspirando pesadamente

-aun falta una cosa –dijo ella traviesamente

**En eso se oyeron gritos, salimos las dos viendo que Touya y Syaoran estaban en gran pleito, mi madré les intentaba parar. En eso salió el doctor…. Las dos nos quedamos viendo…**

**-**ahora escuchame, ¿quieres irte realmente? –dijo la profesora Stone

-yo no quisiera –dije apesadumbrada

-pero aun hay algo que puedes hacer –dijo ella sonriendo

-¿en serio? –dije animada

-pero…. Primero miremos –dijo ella

-¿Qué pasa doctor? –dijo mi mamá haciendo que todos callaran al instante

-lamentamos mucho decir esto… pero su hija….. ha fallecido –dijo el doctor

**Mamá, Syaoran cayeron al suelo de rodillas, tan pálidos…**

**-¡**¿esto es lo que tengo que ver?¡ ¡¿el sufrimiento de los que amo?¡-exclamé enojada

-es lo que provocaste pequeña –dijo ella sin remordimientos

-¡si no hubiera sido asi estarían aun en peligro! ¡todos! –exclamé con dolor

-vente, tenemos que hablar –dijo la prof entrando de nuevo a la habitación

**De la nada, todos entraron a la habitación, todos rodearon mi cuerpo, que tenia una sábana blanca encima. Llorando todos, mamá tomó mi mano, Syaoran estaba detrás suya.**

**-**es la hora de la verdad –dijo ella –puedo regresarte a tu cuerpo, eso si, tu magia no regresará, y si regresa, será porque tu cuerpo esta reformado…. Ahora no podrá ser, quedó dañado por la unión de la anima priore –

-deseo regresar, de corazón, aunque ya no use mas la magia –dije decidida

-entonces, esta es una nueva oportunidad, filia ventus (hija del viento) vuelve a la vida con el soplo divino –dijo ella

**Sentí un viento extraño, me sentía débil…. De nuevo la oscuridad me cubrió.**

**-**hija mia –oía la voz de mi mamá llorando

-cerecita… -oí el susurró de Syaoran, un susurro doloroso

-sakurita…. –oí la voz de Tomoyo llorando….

-mounstro…. Sakura…. –dijo mi hermano con angustia

-sakura…-dijo Yukito con tristeza

-enana frutera –susurró Eriol con impotencia

-mi amor…mi vida… -susurró Syaoran, muy suave, para que nadie le oyera

**La máquina de latidos empezó a sonar, sentí como todos se sorprendían. Abrí mis ojos lentamente, tan pesada…. Tan fatal me sentía… pero estaba contenta de estar de vuelta.**

**-**h..oola –dije con voz temblorosa

**Todos medio me abrazaron (para no lastimarme) mientras mi mamá salía a buscan un doctor, Syaoran me besó la frente, llorando de felicidad pura. Mi amiga se me tiró de una vez, soltando un llanto terrible, regañándome. Reí suave, Eriol reia, Touya suspiraba de alivio, Yukito estaba contento.**

**Estaba contenta de haber vuelto…**

**Estaba contenta de vivir de nuevo…**

**Contenta por la oportunidad…. De sonreir con aquellos a quien quiero…**

-mi pequeña cerecita –dijo Syaoran acariciándome el cabello –no nos asustes asi de nuevo –

-es..ta..bieen –dije sonriéndole

**XD-XD-XD-XD**

**Han pasado ya una semana desde todo lo ocurrido, todo había terminado bien al final. Hablamos de lo que había pasado, resolviendo las dudas que habían quedado….Todo estaba por fin en orden. Mi padre casi le da un infarto al ver a mamá… estoy feliz…. Muy feliz.**

**Tomoyo nos grabó a todos, no perdiendo detalle cuando Syaoran me daba besos. XD La vida de todos cambio para siempre.**

**A pesar de todo, la escuela no sufrió daños, retomaré las clases cuando me den de alta, por ahora…atada a la cama jajaja . Mi familia esta reunida, mis amigos también… nunca podré agradecerle tanto al cielo por la nueva oportunidad que me han brindado… sonreir y verlos sonreir…es algo que no tiene precio.**

**Veinticinco días ya, desde aquella apuesta que había cambiado todo…. Pasando a una dimensión desconocida para mi…. Empezando con un reto de conquista, a terminar una batalla mágica, pero mi mayor tesoro…. Es mi gran amor, mi Syaoran, quien me correspondió, luchó a mi lado y estuvo ahí incondicionalmente.**

**Veinticinco días… que resumiendo…. Fue la mayor aventura de nuestras vidas… la de un reto a conquistar el corazón de mi amado.**

**-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD**

**Kya!**

**El final de esta saga, ha sido todo un reto para mi escribir esta historia para ustedes, que hoy termina con este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado mi historia, que hayan disfrutado conmigo las aventuras de esta chiquilla Sakura y de su lindo novio Syaoran, aunque una historia sencilla, la escribi con todo mi corazón para ustedes.**

**Gracias a todos por su apoyo, porque ustedes hicieron posible esto, (casi lloro cuando termine el cap) y la verdad es que a la vez que me da alegría haberlo terminado, me da tristeza ya que no escribiré mas de esta historia, pero toda historia tiene su final y esta no es la excepción.**

**En serio, y con todo mi corazón, mil gracias por su apoyo. Gracias a los que me leyeron, a los que me dejaron comentarios, a los que me contactaron por el msn, sus correos, infinitamente gracias XD.**

**Orgullosamente, llegamos casi a los 100 reviews! Y todo gracias a ustedes, me hicieron tan feliz XD**

**Gracias a Kalem-li por contactarme en el msn, a lfanycka,** **rukia Alejandra,** **Ashaki,** **Daniani,** **Mary-T06,** **Sasha Kinoli,** **Kendrix astrix,** **Haruko Hinako,** **Nisicrita,** **hermimalfoy13,** **miaka-amuto,** **Sweeping Girl,** **aKi-kHL,** **Sauma Sakura,** **Marce-LiKi,** **Light Syaoran D´Flowright,** **.,** **usagi_bomobon,** **Kalem-li,** **Didi,** **Dhidy Li,** **zamiprincess,** **Ambarikoke,** **sakurita kinomoto,** **saku05,** **Astrizk,** **pola-chii,** **SatsuTohsaka,** **ana,** **Caro0paz,** **besitos_sisa ,** **Moka-SyS,** **sunako-koike,** **pierina,** **alechibimoon,** **Chika-Phantom-Li,** **Jess D,** **Princess-duagua,** **EymiHime3,** **zakura por shaoran, por sus comentarios, tan lindos en cada cap, que siempre levantaron mi ánimo, muchas gracias, muchas gracias n_n**

**Si siempre me atrasé , pido una disculpa, ya saben, la U y muchas otras cosas no permiten, pero aquí toy y de verdad termine, gracias por todo su apoyo sin igual.**

**Para aquellos y aquellas que gusten de mis historias, estaré iniciando otro proyecto, espero que les guste y pasen a leerlo. Se llama "Elementalmente Problemático", esa es la sorpresa que les tenia. n_n**

**De nuevo gracias y que la musa os acompañe n_n**


	17. Epilogo

(n/a) : nota del autor

(n/s): nota breve de sakura

Nivel de sonrojo: o/o: poquito, o/o: notorio, o/o: nivel tomate, o/o: nivel que se muere

**Negrilla, letra en negrilla: **narración de Sakura XD

-diablos! –dialogo de los personajes

PE: Plan de Exterminio

Espero que les guste. XD

"**30 Días para Conquistar"**

**Epílogo: "Porque Entre las Tinieblas Siempre Existió La Luz"**

**Es cierto, a pesar de todas las cosas, aquí estamos felices.**

**Han pasado ya varios meses de todo lo sucedido, han cambiado muchas cosas, y creo que debo empezar por esto. **

**Un mes después de que saliera del hospital, y a que Syaoran le quitaran el yeso de su brazo, y si preguntan, si se lo fracturó. Estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo, pero aun asi le veía preocupado. Mi mamá logró tranquilizar y contarle todo a papá. Mi hermano ya no pelea tanto con Syaoran, aunque cuando no estoy, se que lo hacen a todo pulmón.**

**Pero bueno, siempre fueron así (suspiro). Al final Tomoyo aceptó hacer la prueba para saber si poseía magia… y adivinen, si posee. Ha estado entrenando con mi mamá desde entonces, ha sido difícil pero no ha desistido.**

**Por mi parte…. ya no poseo magia, y eso tiene preocupado a Syaoran, pero ahora estoy aprendiendo a usar la espada y sigo entrenando en artes marciales, ahora estoy en kempo chino, un arte marcial mas completo que el mismo karate. Pero es el precio que tuve que pagar, y fue poco con el enorme regalo que me dieron… la vida. n_n**

**Eriol y Tomoyo ahora son mas unidos que nunca, forman una pareja muy bonita. Syaoran y yo platicamos con eso que le tenia preocupado, aunque no quedo conforme, pero le veo mas tranquilo.**

**Hoy he aprovechado para contarles de estos meses, que han sido realmente buenos y también complicados.**

**Al no poseer magia, me he enfermado mas, pero… lo bueno es que Syaoran esta conmigo. Es cierto, no les he comentado lo de hoy.**

**Es final de curso y también las graduaciones de los de noveno grado, entre ellos Eriol y Syaoran. ¡Todos hemos venido al acto! Ahora mismo estamos en la escuela. Tomoyo siempre lista con su cámara…y por cierto, ella hizo un vestido para mi, para esta ocasión. Es un vestido largo hasta las rodillas, ligeramente abombado, de color amarillo, una cinta en medio y medias y zapatillas bajas, una diadema con una flor a un lado. Syaoran llegó formal, su traje negro y camisa blanca, se veía tan guapo XD, y Eriol de la misma forma. Ya les dieron sus togas, aun falta para que de inicio el acto de graduación, mis padres, los de Eriol y la mamá de Syaoran están dentro ya.**

**-**sakurita ¡te ves lindísima! –exclamó Tomoyo filmándome

-gracias Tomoyo –dije sonrojada

-es cierto, mi preciosa cerecita –dijo Syaoran robándome un beso

-a ver tórtolos, aun tenemos algo que cerrar de todo esto –dijo Eriol

-dijimos que hoy lo íbamos a hacer –dijo Tomoyo

-a ver, conclusiones –reí ante mi comentario

-a ver… flichita vetus –dijo Tomoyo

-¡Filia Ventus! –exclamamos los tres

-jajaja lo siento –rió Tomoyo colorada –aun no me acostumbro al latín –

-y eso que has entrenado estos meses con tu magia Tomoyito –dijo Eriol

-filia ventus –dije con nostalgia –jeje, fue alegre eso

-¿ya no lo eres? –preguntó por enésima vez Eriol

-sigo siendo, solo que sin magia –reí

-ojalá no la hubieras perdido –dijo Syaoran

-mas vale su vida que la magia, amigo –dijo Eriol

-lo se –me abrazó por la cintura –estoy contento de que estes con nosotros, mi cerecita –dijo Syaoran

-igual yo amor –dije

-ya tortolos, a ver Tomoyito préndela –dijo Eriol

**Tomoyo prendió la cámara, y moviendo sus manos, la cámara empezó a flotar, se dirigió hacia nosotros, mientras la cámara grababa y nos enfocaba.**

**-**genial Tomoyito –dijo Eriol

-a ver, cuando empezamos esta aventura, al principio no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que había estado involucrado –dije para empezar

-si, mas la apuesta que… -dijo Tomoyo mientras le tapaba la boca

-¿Qué apuesta? –dijo Syaoran curioso

-emm…. Ninguna –dije nerviosa

-cof cof, siguiendo –dijo Eriol un tanto nervioso –la magia se vio involucrada, recuperamos nuestras memorias y logramos terminar con Elena –

-aunque en el transcurso, salimos golpeados y todo, pero al final el bien ganó –dijo Syaoran

-Pero Sakurita fue valiente y se sacó la esferita del pecho, y todos tirando hechizos… ¡que violencia! Y ….. –dijo Tomoyo mientras Eriol le tapaba la boca

-Tomoyito, bájale a tu fanatismo mágico –dijo Eriol

**Todos reímos.**

-Sakura ya no tiene magia, pero aun asi puede… ¡atacar con la espada y lanzar patadas y….! –de nuevo Tomoyo, esta vez, yo le tape la boca

-vale Tomoyo, tampoco soy tan buena –dije riendo

-ahh que malos son jajaja –rió Tomoyo

-si preguntan, cuando todos nos enteramos de que ya no tenia magia, fue algo… inesperado, pero al final, les digo gracias a todos porque me apoyaron mucho –dije

-la mamá de Sakura es muy fuerte, es genial enseñando, he aprendido ya varios hechizos, aunque no se que elemento soy –dijo Tomoyo

-elemento de la tierra –dijimos todos

-¿y como lo saben? –preguntó Tomoyo

-usas los hechizos de gravedad, puedes curar y hacer crecer plantas… ¿suficientes pruebas o sigo? –dijo Eriol con cariño

-jajaja en serio –dijo Tomoyo con una gotita –bueno, soy maga elemental –

-emm… continuemos –dijo Eriol mientras reíamos

-Syaoran y Eriol ya se graduaron, y hoy será la ceremonia –dije emocionada

-¡ya es hora! –dijo Eriol viendo el reloj

-conclusiones –dijo Tomoyo

-todo….oigan… no me contestaron lo de la apuesta –dijo Syaoran

-uy! Muy tarde –dijo Eriol empezándolo a jalar

-a ver.. que miedo tienen que no me quieren contar… ¡Eriol no me arrastres! –dijo Syaoran mientras Eriol lo arrastraba literalmente hasta el auditórium

-¡Tomoyo! ¡no le dejes saber eso! –dije roja

-jajaja lo siento, se me escapó –dijo toda colorada

**-**en conclusión…. El poder del amor todo lo hizo posible! –exclamó Tomoyo

-Tomoyo…. Ahh… mi conclusión, todo es posible si se lucha por ello –

-¡Sakura! ¡explícame esa apuesta! ¡como que yo era el premio! –llegó gritando Syaoran

-¡Te voy a descuartizar Eriol! –exclamé mientras salí corriendo, mientras Syaoran me perseguía

-jajaja muy bien, de todos modos no le va a hacer nada –dijo Eriol estando a la par de Tomoyo

-a si…. ¿y si el que sufre es otro? –dijo Tomoyo riendo

**-**¿Qué tienes en mente Tomoyito? –dijo Eriol

-¡arintio graviti! (elevalo gravedad) –dijo Tomoyo

**Eriol voló por los aires, y luego quedo a dos metros de Tomoyo, Tomoyo movió sus manos y le empezó a dar vueltas… mientras reía, luego lo bajó y lo besó.**

**-**ese es amor sádico ¿lo sabias? –dijo Eriol todo mareado

-jajaja lo que digas Eriol –dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa

-¡Cerecita! –exclamó Syaoran sin alcanzarme

**Creo que no escaparé…jajajaja, pero yo digo que me perdona ¿a que si?**

**XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD**

**Hola a todos!**

**Disculpen, de verdad, pero al principio no iba a sacar Epílogo, pero con todos los correos que me llegaron de que querían epilogo y todas las dudas, espero que sakura se las haya resuelto n_n**

**Ahora si, digo final de esta linda historia, que la verdad disfrute mucho escribiendo y gracias a ustedes que me siguieron con esa fidelidad. De verdad muchas gracias, espero que les guste la nueva historia que puse, Elementalmente problemático, ¿Cómo será desde la perpectiva de Syaoran conseguir una novia perfecta? Comedia, romance, magia y muchas cosas mas en esa historia que apenas ha comenzado.**

**Gracias a:**

**Nisicrita****: Espero que las dudas hayan sido resueltas con este epilogo, y gracias por seguirla, yo se que aunque no me hayas escrito aun asi la seguías leyendo y eso me animaba mucho n_n de verdad gracias n_n nada que perdonar, espero que puedas leer la otra historia d sakura, se que te va a gustar n_n**

**Clampstephanie****: gracias y que bueno que te gustara. N_n gracias por tu apoyo**

**rukia ****Alejandra: gracias por tu apoyo n_n y sip, 104 rr ¡! Eso me hace tan feliz n_n te invito a que leas mi otra historia. N_n**

**eviita cullen****: ohh no te preocupes, n_n gracias por tu apoyo y te invito a que leas la otra historia n_n**

**: gracias por tu apoyo y que bueno que te gustara esta historia n_n**

**Emi Lee 18****: te traje epílogo! Espero que te haya gustado y gracias por tu apoyo, que bueno que te haya gustado el fic del cambio no mágico a mágico n_n , siempre me ha gustado los fics de sakura con la tematica de la magia, asi es la serie, aunque se le cambien los aspectos de hechizos, la magia existe ahí n_n, espero que te haya agradado y gracias por tu rr, te invito a que leas elementalmente problemático n_n**

**Gracias a todos, esto solo fue posible a todos ustedes, y gracias, mil gracias por su apoyo.**

**Hasta en la siguiente historia n_n**

**Que la musa os acompañe n_n**


	18. nota para los lectores

Nota para los lectores:

Hola chicos y chicas! como han estado? después de casi dos años, aviso de la continuación de esta historia, se que había dicho que no haría, pero seguí recibiendo sus correos, hablándome de que querían saga, que habían quedado varias cosas inconclusas, pensé en sacar un epílogo mas, pero gracias a todos sus correos, haré una continuación. Se llamará "30 días para conquistar: Saga: La maldición de la luna" me ha llevado casi un año hacer la trama y ahora me he animado a subirla, asi que cuando lean esto, ya estará puesto el primer capítulo de la continuación, asi que la pueden ver en mi profile. Gracias a todos por sus correos, ahora he cumplido su deseo y la verdad que yo también quería ver mas de esta Sakura que me llenó de alegría tanto tiempo. en este fic, aun siguen poniendo de favoritos, alertas, reviews, correos, de todo! asi que este es mi regalo para ustedes, disculpen si me tarde bastante para darles esta noticia, pero como había dicho antes, me tarde un año con la trama, debía de ser minuciosa para no perder la esencia de esta linda (y que tanto amo) historia.

Asi que ahora, solo les queda disfrutar de la continuación, espero que les guste y que me escriban y apoyen al igual que con "30 días para conquistar" les quiero mucho, no saben la felicidad que me dieron a través de estos años, y que ya celebrando mis 3 años en fanfiction, creo que es una de las mejores maneras de celebrar.

ahora si, disfruten de la continuación, los veré ahí con los brazos abiertos.

que la musa les acompañe. XD


End file.
